Minerva
by Swooping Evil
Summary: A story following the life of Minerva McGonagall. Begins shortly after the First Wizarding War up until the end of the Second Wizarding War. Will explore moments with Elphinstone, friendship with staff and the important role she plays when Harry is at school.
1. Janus

1 November 1981

The last rays of the golden sun disappeared behind the Scottish mountains. Minerva watched from her position on Dumbledore's balcony, as stars started to fill the indigo sky. It was the first clear night in years. No deep grey thunderclouds. No rain. No lightening. No danger. It was all over. Voldemort was finally gone and defeated. At last, she could relax.

Feeling her eyes start to tingle, Minerva tried to stifle a yawn behind her hand.

"You know you didn't have to stay there the whole night," said Albus, who was sitting beside her. He looked at her and smiled. "He was perfectly safe."

"A baby left on a doorstep in the middle of the night in Surrey?" She wrapped her arms around her middle just as Fawkes flew over to her chair on the balcony and perched himself next to her. He hummed something beautiful and rested his head next to hers. "He might be gone, Albus but his followers are still out there. If they ever find out where Harry is…" She felt her chin tremble and looked away from her friend.

"They won't, Minerva," he assured her.

"But they could," she said. "It isn't a difficult house to find."

Albus looked deeply into her eyes. "Minerva," he said, "They won't. Trust me."

Minerva held his gaze before she started to feel tears form in her eyes. Despite the happiness and great sense of relief that she felt now that You-Know-Who was finally gone, all the emotions she had been avoiding were now flooding back - the death of the Bones' family, the McKinnons', the Prewetts, her brother Robert and his wife and now Lily and James Potter…

The list of those whose lives had been so cruelly robbed went on and on. And now that she no longer had the Order of the Phoenix to distract her, or the fear of seeing something terrible in the news the following day, or even the constant worry of finding out somebody else that she cared for had been hurt or worse, Minerva's mind was now free to finally deal with all the thoughts and feelings she had been burying.

"Is the Hogwarts Express still coming tomorrow?" she asked, grateful that Albus had tactfully turned his head so that she could dry her eyes.

He nodded. "It has been a difficult few years. Students should spend this time with their families."

Minerva silently agreed with him. Today had been one of the most emotional days she had ever experienced at Hogwarts. As soon as she had arrived back at the castle in the early hours of the morning, she had found Pomona standing outside her office door. They had hugged and Pomona had half sobbed half laughed into Minerva's shoulder.

Later on in the day, as the news started to spread, students could be seen laughing, screaming and running around the corridors to see friends or rush to the owlery to send letters to their relatives. Even Filch, who had spent most of his time at Hogwarts trying to punish every student he could lay his hands on, refrained from calling people into his office.

Nobody seemed able to concentrate in class and Dumbledore, at dinnertime, had announced that the Hogwarts Express would be arriving the following morning to take everyone home for a long weekend. He argued that after everything that had happened, now was an important time to spend with relatives to celebrate the end but also grieve all the lives that had been lost.

"Will you be going home too, my dear?" Albus asked, stroking Fawkes who had hopped over onto his lap.

"Malcolm sent me a message as soon as he heard the news," Minerva answered, checking her watch. "I probably should start getting ready, now that I think about it."

She got up and Albus followed her, walking her back inside.

"I don't think I will see you in the morning, Albus," she said, as they stepped inside his office. "I'll be back on Sunday, though."

Dumbledore smiled and, to her surprise, leaned forward and gave her a rare but appreciated hug. "Take care of yourself, my dear," he said, releasing her, "And I shall see you on Sunday."

Minerva felt a lump form in the back of her throat. "You too, Albus."

He smiled and opened the door for her. Briefly smiling back, Minerva slipped quietly out of his office and made her way down the eagle staircase.

* * *

Hello all! :) Just to give a brief overview, this story is going to follow Minerva from the end of the First Wizarding War until the end of the Second Wizarding War or after. I have written a story that precedes this one in case you want to read about her life before 1981. It's called What defines us is how well we rise after falling – long title, I know.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you want me to write about a particular event just PM me and I'll try and incorporate it into the story. Reviews are highly appreciated as well! :) Apart from that, I have nothing else I need to say so I'll let you get on with your day. :)


	2. Phonoi

2 November 1981

Minerva shrugged on her coat and picked up a small box on the mantelpiece containing floo powder. There seemed to be just enough for two trips. Making a mental note to buy some more when she got back, she made her way back to her desk and placed her packed carpetbag on it with a soft thud. At the same time, there was a knock at her door.

Expecting to find her niece on the other side when she opened the door (Albus had given her permission to take Isobel home), Minerva was surprised to come face-to-face with Pomona who bore an uncharacteristic frown.

"Minerva," Pomona said without pause, "Have you seen this?"

Minerva took the newspaper Pomona was waving and shook her head. "No. What's happened?"

"Just look at it," answered her friend, a slight tremble to her voice.

Slightly apprehensive, Minerva took the newspaper Pomona was offering and unfolded it. Sirius Black's face stood out on the page. It snarled angrily, eyes flashing in anger at something the readers could not see. Confused as to why she was looking at a former student's' face in the morning newspaper, Minerva's eyes glided towards the headline.

**Sirius Black arrested for the murder of 12 muggles**

"It happened last night," said Pomona, answering Minerva's horrified look. "He," she paused as she struggled to find the words, "Apparently he was with Peter Pettigrew – they were arguing about something and then -"

"Arguing?" Minerva interrupted sharply. She looked up at Pomona, her heart banging hard against her ribcage. "About what?"

Pomona's eyes filled with tears and Minerva felt a sickening sensation in her stomach.

"Lily and James," she said eventually, her voice cracking. "Apparently Black knew where the Potters were hiding. Before they-they died he gave their location to You-Know-Who and-" Pomona bit her lip unsure how to continue.

"Betrayed them," finished Minerva.

Pomona nodded mutely and Minerva covered her eyes with her hand and leaned against the doorway.

So it had been Black all along – all this time and he had been the spy. Although she was reluctant to believe it, the more she thought about it the more it started to make sense. Sirius was the one who had found the Bones' safe house. He had also known where the McKinnons' were hiding. And he had been the Potters' secret keeper. Now, all those families were dead at the hands of Voldemort.

"What about Pettigrew?" she asked.

"Sirius blew up half a muggle street. Pettigrew was caught in the explosion." Pomona leaned in and gave Minerva a hug. "I'm so sorry, Minerva," she whispered. "They were in your house and I know you knew them well."

"Not well enough..."

Pomona released her suddenly and looked Minerva dead in the eye. "There was nothing you could have done," she said firmly. "No one could have predicted this. If Sirius was a Death Eater from the start, he definitely didn't show it."

Minerva nodded, although she was not completely convinced. Just as she was about to answer however, the sound of hurried footsteps made her stop. Pomona turned around just as Isobel McGonagall made her appearance and skidded to a halt outside Minerva's office.

"Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall," she wheezed, her right hand on her heaving chest. She looked at both Professors, before turning her attention back to her aunt. "Sorry I'm late."

Pomona stepped aside to let Isobel through. "I'll leave you two to get home," she said. "Try to enjoy your time off, Minerva."

"I'll try my best," Minaerv replied. "Say hello to that husband of yours for me."

Pomona smiled and patted Minerva on the arm. "I will do. See you on Sunday." Then, with one last wave, she turned around and made her way back up the corridor.

Minerva watched her friend's retreating back for a few seconds before shaking herself. "Right then," she said, closing her office door. She picked up her carpetbag and then the floo powder. "Have you got everything?"

Isobel nodded. "It feels strange going home on a Thursday."

Minerva smiled. "It does a bit, doesn't it?" she agreed. She walked over the fireplace and opened the small box. "I don't have a lot so try to take a small pinch."

Isobel hurried into the fireplace and carefully extracted a small amount of powder. "Caithness, McGonagall Manse," she said, loudly. She dropped the floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared behind green flames.

Waiting for the fire to subside, Minerva then took a step into the grate and followed her niece. The living room of her brother's house had barely spun into focus when two arms wrapped themselves around her.

"I'm so glad you're home!" said the older Isobel, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

Minerva waited for her mum to let go before stepping out of the ashes. She flashed a tired smile at her brother Malcolm and his wife who were both hugging their youngest daughter, Isobel. "How are you, Mum?" she said finally, looking back at her mother.

Seemingly over her initial surprise and happiness at being reunited with her daughter after several weeks, Isobel's features darkened. She glanced back at Malcolm and Helen who seemed preoccupied with their own daughter, before looking back at Minerva and holding her hand. "Will you help me with the tea, sweetheart," she said, already guiding Minerva towards the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen, Isobel sat Minerva down and started to fuss around with the tea things. She seemed determined not to face Minerva as she collected the tea bags and switched on the kettle.

"I'm not sure if you've heard, darling," started Isobel, "but there was quite a big attack in London yesterday afternoon. 12 people died."

Minerva frowned. "I-I know," she said, uneasily. "I found out this morning. I didn't think many other people knew about it."

Isobel paused over the drying rack, then turned to face Minerva. "Dougal McGregor's wife," she said, "Louisa McGregor, got a call from the police down in London late yesterday evening. I-I'm afraid Dougal was on a business trip at the time of the explosion. He was walking down the street and-and, well, he was caught in the blast."

For the second time that day, Minerva felt a crushing sensation in her chest. She started to hear a ringing noise in her ears and the room started to swim.

"Minerva?"

Minerva tried to compose herself. "That's-That's terrible," she stammered hoarsely. "What about the rest of his family?"

"They're all safe," answered Isobel. "They were all here when it happened."

Minerva nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about Dougal," she said, "He didn't deserve it – none of those people did."

Isobel ignored the click of the kettle telling her it had finished boiling. "I'm so sorry, Minerva. I didn't want to tell you when you'd only just got back but I also didn't want you to hear it from anyone else either. Are you sure you're all right?"

Minerva tried to nod. "He was just a friend," she lied. "I-I can't imagine what his family is going through."

Isobel looked at her daughter worriedly. Before she had a chance to say anything else however, the rest of the family came through and crowded the kitchen. Minerva allowed herself to be hugged and kissed and patted by the rest of the family nevertheless, her mind was stuck resolutely on the notion that perhaps if she hadn't declined Dougal's offer all those years ago then he would still be alive.


	3. Caerus

Sorry, the chapter is late... I hope the wait was worth it though? Reviews would be very much appreciated :)

* * *

15 November 1981

It was the first Hogsmeade trip that academic year and Minerva had been asked to escort the students to the small village. Although this was not the usual practice, since three students had set off firecrackers in the streets the previous year, Dumbledore was now keen to ensure that the students remained supervised for at least the first few trips in case anyone got any ideas.

Locking the gate to the castle behind her Minerva followed the trail of students trudging down the hill. All were covered from head to toe in knitwear and most students from younger years were hurrying to badger seventh years to produce blue flames in jars for them to keep warm. Keeping her distance a little bit, Minerva tapped her wand on her gloves making them instantly warm up like hot water bottles. Steam rose from the wool and slowly she started to regain feeling in her fingertips.

As the group finally entered Hogsmeade, she spotted a familiar figure making its way towards her. Elphinstone waved at her and beamed. Minerva couldn't help herself and returned the smile. Briefly making sure that no student was walking around by themselves, she broke away from the crowd and went to meet Elphinstone by some benches and a frozen water fountain in the centre of the village.

"Minerva," he said, smiling and kissing her on the cheek. "You look lovely today."

"Only today?" she teased. Elphinstone shook his head in an exasperated sort of way however the corner of his mouth quirked up. Minerva smiled. Taking out her wand she gave it an elegant swish and the puddle of water on a bench fizzed and evaporated. "You look tired," she said, sitting down.

"I am tired," Elphinstone replied heavily. He sat down beside her and waved his hand carelessly. "Work's been-bleak and unpleasant to say the least. Lots of nights taken up by lots of trials and lots of dementors."

Minerva sighed and patted his hand. "I can't say I'm surprised, Elphinstone. You do run the department that catches and imprisons dark wizards. I hope you have at least set foot in your house in the past week?"

Elphinstone grimaced.

"Don't tell me you've been sleeping in your office?" Minerva asked, incredulously.

"In my red armchair to be more precise," he answered. "But if I remember correctly, didn't you used to do the same a few years ago? In a wooden and uncomfortable chair no less?"

Minerva paused. "No comment," she said, finally. "Also, it was a bit longer than a few years ago. I haven't worked at the Ministry for a good 20 odd years."

"To the great sorrow of my department," he added.

Minerva rolled her eyes and hit him on the elbow. "Flatterer," she said. Elphinstone smirked. "On a more serious note though Alastor told me that Ludo Bagman was brought in for questioning. Is that true?"

"It is, yes," Elphinstone agreed, not looking at all pleased.

"Ludo Bagman the Quidditch player," clarified Minerva, "a potential Death Eater?"

"Madness, I know," answered Elphinstone. "Not that that came from me."

Minerva smiled despite herself. "Of course not," she reassured him. "I suppose the trial wasn't very long?"

Elphinstone shook his head. "Crouch had nothing to go on really. Naturally, Bagman was found innocent."

"Completely ridiculous," Minerva muttered absently. Sitting up a little straighter she kept her eyes on four students who were carrying a suspiciously large bag from Zonko's joke shop.

"Guilty?" Elphinstone asked, leaning towards her and following her gaze.

The corners of Minerva's mouth twitched. "Maybe. As long as it isn't a rocket it should be fine."

Elphinstone laughed. "I bet they never get anything past you."

"Hardly," she replied, smiling slightly. "They can be very crafty sometimes."

"I don't doubt it."

The two of them continued to watch as the suspicious students rounded a corner with their odd-looking package and disappeared from sight. They sat for a few more moments in comfortable silence. It had just started to snow and Minerva watched as the beautiful flakes fell gracefully from the white sky. Her hand was still resting on Elphinstone's and, after fighting the automatic urge to withdraw it, she noticed that this action did not scare her as much as it used to. Instead, it felt natural and almost right.

"I hear Crouch is after your job?" she said after a while.

"Hm, he is," Elphinstone answered pleasantly. "I'd prefer Alastor to replace me but I suppose the Minister has the final say in the matter."

"You don't mean to say that you're going to let Barty force you to step down?" Minerva asked, widening her eyes.

Elphinstone chuckled. "No," he said, amusedly. "I'm going to retire, Minerva. I've been the Head of that Department for as long as I can remember. Now that everything is over, I think I'm going to take a step back. I think I deserve a break, don't you?"

"Of course you do," she said, "and more than most." She sighed and relaxed a bit so that their shoulders were almost touching. "What are you planning on doing next?"

Elphinstone shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Sell my flat in London and buy a small house with a garden maybe? Get into baking and cooking?" He smiled and looked at Minerva who chuckled with him.

"Be serious, Urquat," she said, still smiling lightly. "I've never known you to be a cook or a gardener."

"Ah well, I guess you don't know me as well as you thought. I have many hidden talents, McGonagall." He looked at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I'm sure you do," she replied, amusedly. "But if I know one thing about you is that gardening and baking would never be enough to keep your mind busy. You would miss your colleagues, the conversations, the action…" she trailed off. "I bet that after one week you'll be back at work."

Elphinstone shook his head. "It'll be a nice change," he said. "I'll be able to do all the things I have always wanted to do and I will finally have time to spend with people I actually like – people who I care a great deal about," he added.

They locked eyes and Minerva felt herself blush. She waited for the sense of panic to settle in her stomach - the squirming and uncomfortable sense of betrayal and fear. However, the feeling didn't come. In fact, she felt almost happy if a little nervous.

"Well, all I'm going to say is that you'll have to find something to keep your mind busy," she said, stubbornly. Then, relaxing slightly, she rested her chin on the knuckles of her gloved fingers. "When are you planning on stepping down?"

"Not immediately. Sometime next year," he said with a shrug. He looked at her for a few more moments then suddenly clapped his hands on his knees and stood up. "Was there a reason you made me sit out here? Because if there wasn't then can we go indoors or at least walk a bit? I'm starting to lose sensation in my toes." He smiled and held out his hand to help her up. "You may be Scottish and immune to the cold however I, unfortunately, do not have that privilege."

Minerva rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless. "You should have told me sooner," she said, taking his hand and heaving herself up from the freezing wood. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I have half an hour before I need to take the students back to the castle."

Elphinstone smiled happily and linked arms with her. Together they trudged through the snow towards the Three Broomsticks arm in arm.


	4. Amphillogiai

20 November 1981

"I-You can't be serious, Albus," spluttered Minerva. "Snape? You want Snape to replace Horace?"

Albus looked up from his clasped hands resting on his desk. He held her gaze and spoke in a calm and measured voice. "I do."

Half expecting him to suddenly tell her that he was joking, Minerva continued to look him expectantly. When he made no move to say anything else, she suddenly felt anger and hurt take over.

"I don't believe this," she seethed, finally. Throwing up her arms angrily, she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. "After everything he has done, Albus- the things he has been involved in," she looked at him imploringly, "Do you really want to let him teach in a school full of young children?"

"I appreciate your concern, Professor McGonagall and I value your input," he answered firmly, "However, I can assure you that I would not be suggesting this if I thought any harm would come to the students under our care."

He ended his sentence with a note of finality and he finished by looking at her carefully over his half-moon spectacles. Deep down Minerva knew that she should not argue with him however, she felt unable to let this go.

"Then I would strongly recommend thinking through your decision one more time, Headmaster," she managed to say through clenched teeth. "Respectfully Headmaster, Snape's name was only cleared last week. I don't think I will be alone in saying that perhaps you should reconsider your choice of Potions master for the sake of the students and their parents' peace of mind."

This time Dumbledore's demeanour changed just a fraction and Minerva could tell that she had struck a chord.

"Professor McGonagall I have thought through this decision very carefully and I am confident that I have made the right choice. I would not allow Severus to fill Horace's position if I did not believe he was capable."

"I am sure that he is more than capable of teaching, Albus," she said. "In fact, I know that he is more than capable since I taught him for 7 years and his academic reports were beyond exemplary," she added. "But it isn't his knowledge that I doubt."

Dumbledore clasped his hands on his desk. "I trust Severus Snape, Minerva. The question is do you trust me?"

Minerva held back until she knew she was not going to say something she didn't mean. "I do," she said, icily, "Professor."

Dumbledore nodded tiredly and looked back down. "Thank you," he said, bending over and disappearing behind his desk as he attempted to locate a folder. Once found, he held it out for her. "Now, I would like you to make sure these get to Severus as soon as possible. I have put a piece of parchment with his current address inside the folder."

Minerva walked up to the desk and took the file. "I'll have it done by the end of the day," she said, stiffly.

Turning abruptly around she marched across the room and opened Dumbledore's study's' door. Without so much of a glance back, she left the room.


	5. Ekecheiria

Bonus post! I was in a good mood and couldn't wait until Wednesday :) Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

30 November 1981

Minerva scowled as she watched Snape claim a locker in the teacher's lounge. His greasy hair hung limply around his long pale face and she could not help but feel slightly disgusted as she watched him from her sitting position in the corner of the room.

Although she had spoken to Albus since their argument and had assured him that she trusted his judgment, she had not gone as far as telling him that she shared his views. Minerva still felt much of what she had felt before when the Headmaster had first told her of Snape's hiring. In fact, she also felt the added emotions of hurt and betrayal that Albus would go against her advice and hire a teacher he knew made her and the rest of the staff uncomfortable.

Resisting the urge to mutter under her breath, Minerva shook her head and pulled her eyes away from the new Potions master and resumed marking her fifth-year essays. Interrupted every so often by the loud bangs and clangs of Snape's books and beakers hitting the surface of his new cupboard, Minerva had hardly got through three essays by the time Pomona entered the staff room and hurried over to her friend's table.

"Feeling better?" she asked, as Pomona settled down next to her.

"Hm?" said Pomona, absently. Her eyes were fixed on the third person in the room who was now hanging up his teaching robes.

Minerva rolled her eyes and tapped Pomona's arm in an attempt to make her focus. "You told me you've been feeling terrible these last few days," she said. "Are you feeling any better?"

Pomona turned around to face Minerva and shrugged. "I'm dealing with it," she said, offhandedly. "Are you still coming round for dinner, by the way?"

Minerva leaned back in her chair. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she said, frowning. "Is there something wrong?"

Pomona shook her head distractedly. "No, no everything's fine. I just have something important to tell you."

"Now?" asked Minerva, bemused.

"Later," said Pomona, more attentively. "Anyway, I only came because I wanted to let you know that my dear husband is going to be cooking," she added, sighing. "So whatever he puts in front of us just smile and take it."

Minerva chuckled. "I promise," she said when Pomona raised her eyebrows at her. "But if it looks too suspicious we should make him take a bite before us."

"Deal," replied Pomona, shaking on it. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall at six." She stood up suddenly and picked up her books. "Side–along apparition?"

"I have been to your house before, Pomona," said Minerva, looking up from her essays, "I do know where it is."

Pomona didn't say anything.

Minerva sighed and shrugged. "All right," she said, finally. "Have you invited anybody else?"

"Sybill," said Pomona, seriously. Then, she laughed. "Oh, you should see the look on your face, Minerva. I'm just messing with you," she said, still chuckling. "It's only going to be you, me and Albert. No need to worry."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Go to your lessons, Pomona," she said, shooing the Herbology Professor away, "I'll see you later."

Pomona chuckled. "See you later, Minerva."

Minerva waved briefly as the other witch made her way out of the staff room. Then, noticing that it was now oddly quiet in the room, she looked up and made eye contact with Snape. Not knowing how long he had been watching her, she broke eye contact and tried to go back to her marking. A few minutes later the staff room door clicked shut behind him. She was alone.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. By half-past five, all her marking was done. Deciding to get changed out of her teaching robes and into something nicer, Minerva started to gather her things and prepared to leave.

* * *

It was almost 11 o'clock when Minerva got back from Pomona's house. Still shocked by the news, she climbed up the stairs and continued to make her way up to her private quarters, smiling faintly. Digging into her pocket for at least the hundredth time that evening, she pulled out the small card Pomona and Albert had given to her earlier that evening. The thought that she was going to be a godmother and her best friend a mother was an idea she was still trying to get used to.

"Professor McGonagall?"

Minerva slipped the letter quickly back into her pocket. "Headmaster," she said, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't think anyone else was up."

"Peeves was causing quite a ruckus outside my office," he explained, good-naturedly.

"I see," Minerva said. Despite the fact that they had made up, she could still feel tension in the air. Trying her best to match his efforts at normal conversation however, she asked, "Is it all sorted?"

"It is," Albus assured her. He smiled and tucked his hands into the pockets of his violet dressing gown. "Thank you for showing Professor Snape around the school today," he added, sincerely. "I appreciate it."

Minerva pursed her lips. "You're welcome," she said, crisply. Then sighing, she added more softly, "I wasn't going to leave him to get lost on his first day. I'm not that mean."

Dumbledore smiled. "I would never accuse you of being so, my dear," he said. "Anyway, I won't keep you. Avoid the Charms corridor if you can, though," he added, winking. "Peeves was heading that way."

Minerva nodded. "Thank you, Albus," she said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Minerva."


	6. Algea

22 December 1981

Minerva came to a stop outside a small cottage remotely hidden away in the English countryside. No sounds could be heard from within the house and there was no sign that anyone was actually inside – all the lights were off. Nevertheless, Minerva knew that the house was not empty.

Taking a deep breath she made her hand into a fist and knocked three times on the door.

No answer.

She tried one more time.

Silence.

"It's Minerva," she said, knocking on the door again. Taking a few steps back she located the bedroom window and squinted. This time, although nobody came to the door, she was sure that she had seen something or someone move upstairs.

"Please open up," she said. "It's been a week, now. You need to come out."

She waited a few more minutes until she started to hear some soft thuds from indoors. Suddenly the door swung open and Minerva came face to face with her friend and old classmate Augusta Longbottom. The latter's eyes were red and puffy cupped by purple bags. A tissue was scrunched up in her left hand, which was hanging loosely by her side. The other hand was holding the heavy door open.

"Augusta," said Minerva, quietly. "Can I come in?"

Augusta opened her mouth instantly, no doubt on the verge of telling Minerva to leave. Then, changing her mind, she bowed her head and stepped aside to let her friend in.

"Is anybody else home?" asked Minerva, looking around the house.

Augusta closed the door with a gentle thud and padded into the hallway. "No," she said. "I'm sure Albert has already told you what's happened."

Minerva didn't try to pretend. "Yes, he did," she sighed, now watching her friend's stooped outline. "But he is still worried about you. And I am too."

Augusta made her way into the living room. "I'm fine," she said, abruptly.

Minerva followed her, taking out her wand to light the candles in the room. "No, you're not," she said, "And nobody expects you to be. But you can't hide out here forever."

Augusta closed her eyes and pursed her lips tightly together to stop the bottom one from quivering. Taking a deep shuddering breath in, she turned to face the other witch.

"Look," she started, clearly trying her very best to remain calm, "If you've come here to persuade me to leave the house, then you can go right now. I know Bertie has put you up to this and he shouldn't have. I just need some time by myself. Is that really so hard to understand?"

Minerva shook her head. "No," she said, "But the longer you hide here the harder it will get to leave." She took a few steps towards Augusta who seemed determined not to cry. "Visiting hours aren't over yet. You still have time to go to the hospital."

Augusta shook her head aggressively. "No," she said, "No, I'm not going," she repeated, firmly.

"I'm sure they would like to see you-"

"Like to see me?" scoffed Augusta, humourlessly, "Like to see me? Minerva, they don't even know who I am! They would barely remember me visiting them anyway."

"Augusta-"

"You have no right coming in here and telling me what to do," interrupted Augusta, pointing her finger accusingly at Minerva. "You're not married. You don't have children. You will never understand what it's like and what it has been like for me since those-those people took Frank and Alice." Her face crumpled, and she lowered herself into an armchair. "They took everything," she said, through sobs. "Everything."

Momentarily frozen Minerva watched as Augusta dissolved into tears. She could barely make out what the other witch was saying anymore. Pulling herself together, she walked over to her friend and kneeled down in front of her.

"Augusta, I know that this is hard," she started, softly. "And I'm not going to try and pretend that I understand exactly how you are feeling. I'm not here to push you into doing anything or to tell you how to feel." She placed her hands around Augusta's and was relieved when Augusta let her. "I am here, as a friend, to make sure you are taking care of yourself."

"That's not important," said Augusta, through her tears.

"It is," said Minerva, firmly. She produced a tissue and passed it to Augusta and took it gratefully. "Have you had something to eat today?"

Augusta shook her head. "I haven't got round to yet," she murmured.

Minerva stood up. "I've brought some soup with me so you can have that. Come now," she said softly, "Let's get you into the kitchen and I'll make you some dinner."

Minerva wrapped an arm around Augusta's shoulder and together they made their way slowly into the kitchen. Sitting her down in a chair, Minerva then began by getting a pan out and setting the table. The soup she had brought was one she had made with Elphinstone a few days ago. It was a lentil soup and Minerva had also bought a loaf of bread to accompany it.

"I'm sorry, Minerva," said Augusta, quietly. "I didn't mean what I said before."

Minerva poured the soup into a bowl and placed it in front of her friend. "I know," she said. "You don't have to apologise."

Augusta smiled weakly. "I do though," she insisted. "I-I just-" she stopped and shook her head silently. A tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away with her fingers. "I just don't know what to do," she said, finally. "I can't bring myself to go to St Mungo's and I feel terrible about it. I haven't seen Neville, or Alice or-or Frank since it happened and Albert and I had this row and-and-"

Minerva placed her hands on Augusta's again. "Augusta, stop," she said. "Listen. Nobody is judging you. You have done the best you can and nobody could ask for more. All you need now is some extra support. There is no shame in asking for it."

"I don't think I can go and visit them," said Augusta, wiping her eyes again.

Minerva produced another tissue. "I know it's difficult. But you can do this. It doesn't have to be today but maybe tomorrow or later on this week instead? I can come with you or you can go with Albert. I know he's staying at a friend's house at the moment," she added, when the other witch started to cry even harder, "But I've spoken to him and he really wants to come back and talk to you."

Augusta didn't say anything for a few minutes and Minerva didn't push. It was a while before the other witch stopped crying and dried her tears the best she could.

"Visiting hours end at seven, right?" she said, thickly.

Minerva nodded. "You don't have to go today, Augusta," she said.

Augusta shook her head. "I do," she replied more confidently. "It's time."

She made a move to get up but Minerva pulled her back down. "Finish your food first," she said. Augusta sat back down and picked up her spoon again. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"It's okay," answered Augusta, smiling weakly. "I'd rather do this by myself. Thank you for the offer, though."

Minerva smiled back. "That's no problem," she said. "I'll leave you to get ready."

She got up, as did Augusta who sent the now empty soup bowl flying towards the sink.

"I might come round on Thursday," added Minerva, pulling on her cloak, scarf, and gloves. "If there is anything else you need before that, send me an owl." She gave Augusta a pointed look. "And don't feel guilty about it - you won't be disturbing me or inconveniencing me in any way."

Augusta nodded. "I promise," she said. "Thank you for coming, Minerva. Really." They stopped in the hallway just outside the door and Augusta gave her friend a tight hug. "It means a lot."

Minerva smiled as she opened the door and stepped out of the house into the cold. "Anything you need," she repeated, "give me a call. You know where I am."

Augusta smiled too and waved. A few minutes later and Minerva was already outside the gates to the school. Despite her attempt to appear strong and supportive, the whole afternoon had drained her. Although it had been a few weeks since Frank and Alice Longbottoms' attack, the pain left by the news of the attack and the knowledge of what had been done was still raw.

Deep in thought, Minerva started to make her way back to her private quarters. Hardly paying attention to her surroundings, it was no surprise that when she heard someone say her name she jumped.

"Minerva, are you coming to the trial?"

Minerva spun around. "Alastor!" she said, her hand on her chest, "What are you doing here?"

Alastor shifted his weight onto his good leg. "I'm getting Dumbledore," he said, gruffly. "We're going to the trial together. Are you coming?"

Minerva looked down. "No," she said, "I don't think I can."

Alastor narrowed his good eye – the other one darting around in its socket. "Well," he said, finally, "I guess I'll see you another time."

Minerva nodded. "Yes, another time."

Moody watched Minerva for a moment longer before grunting and then stumping off to down the hallway to find the Headmaster. Feeling slightly ill, Minerva took off down the opposite hallway and continued her way to her quarters.


	7. Hera

2 July 1982

"I hate this," said Pomona, gratefully taking her packed bag from Minerva. "I feel enormous."

Minerva chuckled at Pomona's grouchiness. "Only a few more weeks to go now," she said, reassuringly. "At least you're on holiday. Now you have the whole summer to get everything ready until the baby arrives."

"Hm," replied Pomona. Minerva's words hadn't seemed to have much of an impact, and Pomona continued to look grumpy. "What are your plans for the summer?"

Minerva shrugged. "I need to send a few more letters out and speak to a few more parents before I leave. Also, we haven't found someone who can cover your classes next year so I still need to help Albus sort that out."

Pomona grimaced. "Sorry," she said, apologetically. "It's only for a few months. I don't think I'll take the whole year."

Minerva imitated blocking her ears. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that," she said, smiling. "Otherwise I will be very upset if I end up alone in the staff room for the whole of next year."

Pomona cracked a reluctant smile. "You won't be alone," she said. "You have Filius and Poppy and Albus… You have other friends here. After a few weeks, you'll have forgotten what I look like."

Minerva rolled her eyes as they came to a stop outside the castle gates. "Nonsense," she said, "Besides, I will be seeing a lot of you when I come to visit my goddaughter." She smiled and leaned in to give Pomona a hug. "Also we're having lunch together next week, don't forget."

"I won't," promised Pomona, returning the hug. "Elphinstone is here, by the way," she said, standing up properly and rubbing her stomach.

Minerva looked over her shoulder to see Elphinstone walking up the small pathway to the gate. He waved at them cheerfully.

"I better go before Albert starts to worry," said Pomona, already making her way towards the gate and unlocking it. She waved at Minerva and then stopped briefly to say hello to Elphinstone before continuing her way down the path.

"How is she getting home?" asked Elphinstone, walking over to Minerva and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Her husband is waiting for her at the Three Broomsticks," she answered, folding her arms. They watched Pomona trudge down the path until she had disappeared from view behind the trees and bushes. Shaking herself, Minerva straightened her back. "What do you want to do?" she asked him, suddenly. "The students are leaving in half an hour so Albus said we could have lunch indoors after that?"

Elphinstone turned his attention to the castle. "I haven't stepped foot in there since my last day in seventh year." He took a moment to reminisce before looking back at Minerva. "All right, we can do that," he said, "But there's no point going back to Hogsmeade - we would end up leaving five minutes after arriving. Let's go for a walk first."

Choosing to ignore the nervousness Elphinstone seemed to be exuding Minerva agreed and fell into step alongside him.

Elphinstone cleared his throat. "It's a lovely day," he started, conversationally. "Do you have any plans for the summer?"

Minerva shook her head. "Not really. I need to finish some work here," she said, gesturing at the castle, "Then, I'll be staying with my brother for a few weeks. And I'll be visiting Pomona every so often," she added. "You?"

Elphinstone smiled. "It still feels strange thinking about all the free time I have now," he said. "The Minister wants me to come back for a few days and watch over Crouch in his new department. It seems a few people are concerned about his behaviour," he explained. "After that, I'm not sure. It depends on how this goes."

Minerva looked at him questioningly. "On how what goes?"

They came to a stop next to the Black Lake and the large oak tree Minerva had spent months as a student studying next to. Elphinstone smiled and took a deep breath. Before she had a chance to ask him what he was doing, he went down on one knee.

Minerva felt her jaw drop. "Elphinstone," she breathed, her heart hammering hard in her chest.

"Minerva," interrupted Elphinstone. "We have known each other for over 20 years, now. We have worked together, fought together, laughed together and have always remained close despite everything that has happened." He produced a small box from his pocket. "And now several years and proposals later, I would like to ask you one more time if you'll marry me? I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else."

Minerva gaped at him and stood silent for a few moments. Her mouth was already forming the word 'no' however something stopped her. Something about the way Elphinstone was looking at her, what he had just said and the realisation that she did, despite all her attempts to ignore it, have feelings for him made her reconsider.

Dougal was gone – she no longer had to feel guilty for liking someone else. Allowing herself to properly acknowledge and accept this strange new freedom, Minerva made up her mind. She looked back into Elphinstone's hopeful blue eyes.

"Yes," she said, the beginnings of a smile forming.

"Y-you'll marry me?" stammered Elphinstone.

Minerva laughed at the shocked expression on his face. She pulled him up. "Yes," she repeated, "I'll marry you."

Elphinstone's face broke into a huge smile. Forgetting about the ring or the fact that they were standing beside a school, he leaned forward and kissed her. Minerva kissed back, ignoring the ooh's and ah's of staring students as they slowly made their way to the Hogwarts Express.


	8. Aletheia

More Minerva and Elphinstone because I love them both :P

Written using a prompt provided by the golden snitch forum: write a story about love and loss (Maybe I'm pushing it just a little bit...)

Also read and review if you can :)

* * *

4 July 1982

Minerva tapped her foot anxiously on the ground as Elphinstone locked up and closed the blinds of his small London house.

"Don't say anything about the wedding," she said when he came back into the living room. "And don't mention that we're not living together," she added, pointing her finger at him. "Oh and don't bring up Quidditch under any circumstances. Once they start they'll never stop-"

"Minerva," Elphinstone walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, "Relax."

Minerva folded her arms. "I am relaxed," she said.

Elphinstone raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Minerva tutted and bat his arms away. "Yes," she said, resolutely. "I just want to make sure that we're on the same page."

Elphinstone tried to suppress a smile. "We're on the same page," he reassured her.

Minerva began double-checking the locks and windows again. When she finally stopped, she turned to look at him from the other side of the room.

"I'm not used to seeing you in muggle clothing," she said, a small smile creeping up the corners of her mouth. "Maybe you should change back into the jacket you were wearing before?"

Elphinstone chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I've never seen you this nervous," he said, picking up the floo powder. "I'm not changing again, Minerva. Come on, let's go. We've delayed long enough now. Your family will be wondering where we are."

Minerva made an impatient sound with her tongue. "Fine, let's go." She took the floo powder from him and stepped into the fireplace. "But that jacket with those shoes just looks odd," she pointed out, before dropping the powder into the fire and disappearing.

Closing her eyes tightly shut, she waited for the unpleasant sensation of spinning and twisting into nothingness subsided. She had barely stepped out of the fireplace when a cacophony of sound erupted around her.

"Congratulations!" squealed Helen, nearly mowing down her sister-in-law as she gave her a tight and uncomfortable hug.

Minerva felt herself sway backwards from the force of Helen's body against hers. If it had not been for Elphinstone's steadying hand on her back, she would have fallen straight back into the ashes of the fireplace she had just appeared from.

"Let her get out first, Helen,' said Malcolm, laughing at his wife.

Helen ignored him. "So, can I see it?" she said excitedly, her hands already clasped around Minerva's.

Minerva blushed as Helen examined the ring wrapped neatly around her fourth finger. Despite feeling slightly embarrassed at all this attention, she could not help but smile as Helen inspected the silver band.

"It's beautiful," said Helen, turning to face Elphinstone. "It's going to be hard to find a wedding ring that will outdo this one."

Elphinstone chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "I'll try my best."

Helen smiled and patted Minerva's hand. "You've done well with this one," she told her. "Malcolm boil some water would you?"

Malcolm got up from his chair and went into the kitchen.

Helen gestured for the other two to sit down. Settling down in a seat as well, she looked excitedly at Minerva and Elphinstone who were sitting next to each other on the sofa.

"So," she said, beaming, "What are your plans now?"

"Well, we'll stay for dinner but then we really must get back-"

Helen rolled her eyes at Minerva. "Not for today, silly," she interrupted, "I mean after, you know, the wedding, the honeymoon, et cetera, et cetera." She looked around suddenly, "Where has Malcolm got to?"

Minerva took this opportunity to stand up. "I'll get him," she said, sweeping out of the room before Helen had the chance to call her back.

She found Malcolm standing in front of the kettle. He was tapping his index and forefinger on the counter as he waited for the hissing of the water to die down.

"I know I could use magic," he said, hearing the creaking of the floorboards as Minerva entered the room, "But if Mum comes in and sees me by accident…" The rest of his sentence trailed away and he turned to face his sister. "Did you know she still hasn't taken out her wand from that box?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, I did know that."

Malcolm shook his head as the switch on the kettle flicked up. "Dad died years ago," he said, pouring the water into the teacups.

"I know," said Minerva, leaning against the countertop next to her brother, "But she loved him, Malcolm. No matter what we say, she won't use magic again. We just need to respect her decision, now. There's no point reminding her of-"

"Us?"

Minerva sighed. "Of the world she left behind," she finished, firmly.

"But this can't go on forever," said Malcolm after a while, "Mum's not young anymore. Did you know she won't go to St Mungo's if she gets ill? She told me last week."

Minerva helped Malcolm arrange the tea things on a tray. So this was what was bothering him.

"I did know that," she said sighing, "And it frustrates me as well. But none of what we say is going to change her mind."

Malcolm clenched his jaw and looked away. His anger was obvious and Minerva could tell that this had been on his mind for quite some time. However, although it frustrated her too, on some level she had always understood their mother more than either of her two brothers. Malcolm and Robert had been too young to understand or to notice when they were children, on the other hand, Minerva had been much older and more aware of what was going on behind the scenes. From the frequent times she had been asked by her mother to help conceal Robert or Malcolm's accidental bursts of magic, or heard her mother and father arguing in their bedroom late at night about Hogwarts and magic, the destruction magic had caused in the McGonagall home became more apparent.

Minerva knew that Isobel loved her husband dearly. However, magic had put a wedge between them both and had altered their relationship irreparably. For Isobel, putting magic behind her and locking her wand away in a box was the solution for keeping her husband and a normal, happy marriage. And because of that, in some ways Minerva could understand why, even now, her mother was disinclined to go back to the previous life she had left behind for her family.

Minerva thought very carefully about what she was going to say. "Malcolm," she said, finally. "I know this is difficult - I don't want it to be this way either. But whatever we say or do, Mum is not going to change her mind," she took a deep breath in and continued in a lighter tone, "At the moment she is healthy and she is still quite young for a witch. This isn't the time to be thinking about all of- that. Witches have a longer lifespan than muggles," she reminded him, "She still has a long way to go before we need to properly discuss this."

Malcolm didn't look convinced. "We have a longer life expectancy partly because of our medicine," he replied, "She's still more susceptible to our illnesses at her age – dragon pox and all that. If she's refusing to go to St Mungo's-"

"I'll talk to her," interrupted Minerva. "But for now she seems fine, she's well, and you have guests."

Malcolm seemed to be resisting the urge to retort. Biting back his tongue he finally changed his mind and relaxed. "Ah, so you're just here for the tea and biscuits?"

He took a box out from a cupboard and handed it to her.

Glad that they had moved on Minerva smiled. "You've seen right through me," she said, taking the biscuit tin from him and putting some biscuits on a plate. She placed it on the tray and passed it to her brother. "There we go."

Malcolm smiled faintly and took it. "I'm sorry for bringing this all up," he said, "especially today. We're meant to be celebrating your engagement, not discussing Mum who is, like you said, fine."

Minerva shook her head. "Don't apologise, Malcolm. I've been thinking a lot about this recently too," she admitted, "I'll speak to Mum. I just don't think she'll listen to me."

Malcolm put the tray down. "Thank you," he said, giving her a tight hug. Then, changing the subject again, he picked up the tray again. "You didn't just come into the kitchen to escape wedding talk, did you?"

Minerva looked away. "Of course not."

Malcolm narrowed his eyes shrewdly. "I don't believe you," he said. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," assured Minerva. Malcolm crossed his arms. "Well," she said when her brother made no move to leave the room, "If you must know, I just feel a bit old for a big wedding."

Malcolm chuckled. "You're not old," he said. "For a witch, you're still quite young," he echoed.

Minerva hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Stop it," she said. "Come on, the others will be wondering where we are."

Still smirking Malcolm started to make his way out of the room.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said more seriously, as they made their way out into the corridor. "Elphinstone loves you - you both deserve to have a lovely wedding if you want it."

"Even at 45?" she said.

"Oh, now you're just fishing for compliments. You're not old, Minerva - yet." He winked as he passed her and entered the living room, Minerva shaking her head behind him.

"You took your time," said Helen, looking at her husband then at Minerva.

"Kettle problems," lied Minerva. Elphinstone raised his eyebrows at her and Minerva mouthed she'd tell him later – she didn't want to ruin the atmosphere by bringing up a morbid conversation topic that did not need to be urgently discussed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and all four of them looked towards the door.

"It must be your Mum," said Helen, patting Malcolm's arm. She got up and headed out of the living room. Malcolm followed her.

Settling down next to Elphinstone, Minerva looked at him. "What did you talk about?" she asked, when they were alone.

"The wedding, houses and Quidditch," answered Elphinstone, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Minerva sighed. "Of course you talked about that," she said, smiling. "Come on, let's go say hello."

They both got up from the sofa, Isobel and Helen's voices audible from the hallway.

"It was nice," added Elphinstone, from behind her. "I had a nice time talking to your sister," he added truthfully.

Minerva nodded. "That's good to hear."

Elphinstone smiled. As they approached the doorway, he suddenly leaned forward and took hold of her hand. Before she had time to question him, Elphinstone had pulled her towards him and kissed her square on the lips.

"Wh-"

Elphinstone smiled, as they broke apart. "I love you," he said, tenderly brushing some of her hair away from her face.

Minerva relaxed, a warm sensation filling her stomach. The skin where Elphinstone had touched her tingled. She leaned in and kissed him again. "I love you too," she said, afterward.

The moment was interrupted by some chatter in the hallway.

Blushing furiously, Minerva tried to regain composure. "Come on," she said after a while. She took Elphinstone's hand and led him into the hallway to say hello to Isobel.


	9. Adikia

Written for the Golden Snitch forum. I hope you enjoy this chapter! More Elphinstone and Minerva soon :)

* * *

September 21982

Minerva hurried to her office – her arms sore under the piles of books, parchment and 2 potted plants piled precariously on top of each other.

As she rounded the corner, now only a few steps away from her office, she collided with a young Gryffindor who, in his hurry to make it on time to class, had not been looking where he was going.

"Sorry Professor!" said the Gryffindor, a horrified look on his face as the last potted plant smashed onto the floor. He winced at the look Minerva gave him and sheepishly handed back the single piece of parchment he had managed to catch. "Sorry."

Minerva pursed her lips and pulled out her wand while the boy hurriedly bent down to retrieve her papers. With a small flick, the papers came soaring back up, organising themselves into a neat pile into her outstretched arms.

"You can let go, Weasley," she added, nodding in the direction of the last few papers the student still had gripped in his hand.

Looking stunned, Bill opened his hand and the papers flew up and slotted themselves between some parchments in Minerva's pile.

"Thank you," she said, "Next time, mind where you are going," she added, looking at him briefly over her spectacles before continuing to move the stack in her arms into a more comfortable place.

Bill stood back up. "I'm awfully sorry, Professor," he repeated, visibly appalled at having run into his Head of House on his second day and confused as to why he wasn't being told off.

Minerva watched as a red blush spread from his cheeks all the way to the tip of his ears and resisted the urge to smile – the boy was really quite like his father. "Off you go Weasley or you will be late," she said, briskly.

Bill's shoulders relaxed. "Thank you, Professor," he answered, gratefully. He did a little awkward bow and Minerva had to muster all her willpower not to laugh. "I promise I'll look where I'm going from now on." Then, turning around, he began to half walk, half run to the Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor.

Shaking her head, Minerva continued her way and went to drop off her things in her office. Allowing herself a moment to savour the welcome feeling of not carrying anything, she then placed the shrivelfig on the windowsill so that it could get some sun. Then, hoping to catch a spot of lunch before her last Herbology lessons, she left her office consoling herself with the thought that at least she only had three more lessons until she could go home.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, it was abuzz with noise and chatter. Briefly pausing to confiscate a Fanged Frisbee a third-year Gryffindor was boastfully playing with – it always seemed to be the Gryffindors – Minerva then made her way to the teacher's table.

"Minerva," greeted Albus cheerfully. "How are you, my dear?"

Minerva sat down next to him, placing Pomona's old Herbology textbook on a napkin. "Never better," she answered, with a hint of sarcasm.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I didn't think you liked Herbology," he said, passing her a plate of potatoes. "I thought you would have picked a different subject to teach."

Minerva took the plate and began to serve herself. "Well, surprisingly I did," she said, causing Dumbledore to chuckle. "But, as you are very well aware, I didn't have much of a say in the matter. _You stole_ my students, Albus."

Dumbledore didn't cower under her accusing stare. Instead, he seemed to find the situation even more amusing. "Only until I find a replacement for Professor Sprout," he reminded her, "And I have."

Minerva scowled. "But they will only be starting in November," she said. "Why couldn't you have taken Herbology?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "I prefer Transfigurations," he said.

Minerva scowled. "So do I," she answered. "You could have taken the Herbology class," she continued. "We both did as well as each other in our NEWTs."

Dumbledore shrugged again, which only infuriated Minerva more. He patted her on the shoulder. "It is done, Minerva," he said, "And I hear you are doing very well as a Herbology Professor anyway. But, to thank you again for letting me take your classes, I have arranged to take your last lesson this evening."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "Why? Guilty conscience?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Elphinstone wants to see you at 4," he answered.

"And if I still taught Transfigurations – the subject I was hired for, might I add," she said slowly, "then I would have finished at 4 today instead of 6?" Dumbledore nodded and Minerva narrowed her eyes. "So it is a guilty conscience then?"

Dumbledore half-shrugged and didn't say anything.

"Why don't I just take all of your classes for this afternoon and you take all of mine?" she asked hopefully.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and avoided her eyes. "I believe I left some notes in my office," he said, already getting up. "Good day to you, Professor McGonagall."

Before Minerva had even the time to tell him to sit back down, he was already halfway out of the hall. Shaking her head darkly, she pulled her seat in to let Filius past. Instead, of going to his usual seat however, he sat down in Pomona's.

"Where is he going in such a hurry?" he asked, nodding in the direction of Dumbledore's retreating back.

"I believe he is making a run for it," answered Minerva moodily. Noticing Flitwick's expression, she added more helpfully. "He won't give me my students back."

"Ah," said Flitwick, "You ambushed him?"

Minerva smiled reluctantly. "I pushed my luck. It seems he won't give in." She sighed loudly and tapped the table with her fingertips. "Anyway, I have to be off – Herbology."

Flitwick smiled as she got up and got ready to leave. He handed her the Herbology textbook. "Enjoy yourself."

Minerva looked at him. "Don't push me, Filius," she warned him. "Otherwise I'll see that you become the new Herbology Professor.

The charms Professor chuckled. "I didn't take Herbology N.E.W.T, Minerva," he said, smiling again, "Have fun!"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Filius," she said.

The other Professor chuckled as Minerva marched away from the teachers' table and strode out of the Great Hall. Preoccupied with why Elphinstone wanted to see her so urgently, her feet automatically brought her to the Transfiguration corridor. Realising her mistake only when she was outside the Transfiguration classroom, Minerva made an impatient sound with her tongue and then turned back the way she had come.


	10. Hestia

Sorry it's taken such a long time for me to post this chapter. I had a huge writer's block and a lot a lot a lot of uni assignments. Anyway, hopefully it was worth the wait!

* * *

September 2 1982

"I hope you have a good reason for taking me out of school like this," said Minerva, as she and Elphinstone walked down the hill from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. "More for you than for me."

Elphinstone, who had met her outside the school gates at four, smiled. "I do," he said, enigmatically.

"And would you care to share?"

He looked at her and smiled innocently. "No. My lips are sealed."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "You know I could have got into trouble for that," she said, slipping her hand in his.

"Never. Dumbledore owes you one. In fact, he owes you a lot. One hour without his deputy isn't going to kill him."

Minerva pursed her lips. "I think you underestimate how much of a good deputy I am."

Elphinstone bit back a smile. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm sure everyone is lost without you back at the school, oh wise one."

Minerva tutted and hit him lightly on the shoulder with the rolled-up transfiguration today she had in her hand. "Cheeky," she said.

Elphinstone smirked and Minerva rolled her eyes. As they continued hand-in-hand down the path, Minerva thought again about what Elphinstone 'surprise' and began to feel her curiousness grow.

"Are you working at the Ministry again?" she asked, suddenly.

"What?" Elphinstone raised his eyebrows, clearly caught off-guard. Realisation dawning when he noticed Minerva's scrutinising look, he laughed. "There's no point trying to trick me into telling you," he said, "As I said, my lips are sealed." He smiled again and then added, "Also, no, I'm not working at the Ministry. I'm retired."

Minerva bit her lip, thinking hard. "You've done the washing up?"

Elphinstone looked at her in mock incredulity. "I always do the washing," he said.

"Of course you do," replied Minerva, glancing at him knowingly. A faint shadow of a smile crossed his lips. "Are you- taking me out for dinner?"

Elphinstone shook his head, looking as though he was trying very hard to contain his amusement. "At four o'clock in the afternoon?"

Minerva tried to ignore his amused looks and furrowed her brows as she wracked her brains. When no ideas sprung to mind, she nudged him gently on the arms. "You're enjoying this too much," she said, "Give me a clue."

Elphinstone thought for a moment. "All right, it's something very important," he said finally.

"That's a rubbish clue," answered Minerva, as they walked into Hogsmeade. Elphinstone merely shrugged. "Fine, did you... finally get rid of that awful plant you put in the bathroom?"

Elphinstone chuckled. "No, and just to let you know it is not awful - the flowers just haven't sprouted yet. "

Minerva narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not making this easy, you know," she said, making Elphinstone smile again.

"We're getting close anyway. Just a few more minutes and we'll be there," he answered. "Just around this corner…"

Minerva frowned. "But there's nothing over there just-" Suddenly cottoning on, her eyes widened and she stopped suddenly in the middle of the pavement. "Elphinstone Urquat, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

Elphinstone turned around. "I don't know. Am I?" He smiled and began walking again, a definite spring in his step.

Feeling her heart beat slightly faster in her chest, Minerva tried her best not to get too excited in case she was wrong, and hurried up to catch up with him. They walked until the end of the path and then turned left so that they were now beside a small lake decorated with floating lilies and surrounded by bouquets of bluebells. It was quiet and peaceful, and, just across the small stream stood the beautiful small cottage Elphinstone and Minerva had been hoping to get for weeks. Ivy crawled up its stone bricks and, like some of the other houses on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, it had a carefully made thatched roof.

"Please tell me this is the surprise," said Minerva, looking up at Elphinstone. "Finn?"

Elphinstone didn't say anything for a moment. Then, the skin around his eyes creased and he smiled. "It is the surprise. Fiona sent me an owl this morning saying they had decided to move out a week earlier." He whipped out a small golden key from his cloak pocket and went to place it in Minerva's palm. "The flat in London is sold and I moved all of our things into the house this morning. It's all ours."

Not knowing what to say that could truly express everything she was feeling, Minerva wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"I usually don't like surprises," she said.

"How is this one then?"

She smiled. "Very good."

Elphinstone's eyes twinkled and he clapped his hands suddenly. "Right then, ready to take a look?"

Feeling his excitement rub off on her, Minerva felt a ripple of joy pass through her. Unable to contain a smile, she let Elphinstone take her hand again, and they walked over the old wooden bridge over the lake and up the stone path towards the house.

It had been years since Minerva had owned and place, and even longer since she had owned a place she could truly call home. The thought that this small cottage conveniently located 15 minutes away from Hogwarts, now belonged to her was baffling and wonderful.

Looking briefly at Elphinstone before she inserted the key in the lock, she suddenly felt a warm rush of gratitude that he had not given up on her the first time she had said no. Finally, things were all falling into place and she could now truthfully say that she was happy.


	11. Eupraxia

Guess who's spending their birthday in isolation this year?

Sorry for the super late update. Stay safe everyone :)

* * *

February 15 1983

"Saved a village from a werewolf?" repeated Minerva, skeptically. She looked up at Pomona who was holding an open copy of the Daily Prophet. Plastered on the second page was the smiling figure of Gilderoy Lockhart, one of their former students.

Pomona nodded. "Wrote a book too. Wandering with Werewolves I think it's called," she said, watching Minerva readjust the small blanket her three-week-year-old baby had accidentally kicked off. She smiled slightly, then leaned forward and tossed the newspaper onto the coffee table. "I have to say, I'm surprised that's what he ended up doing after graduation… Battling werewolves."

Minerva tore her eyes away from baby Grace, whose small hand was curled up in a fist and brushed her ginger curls. "I know," she answered, "It seems a little… Well, who are we to judge? It could be true."

Pomona raised an eyebrow. "Are we talking about the same boy who didn't master the summoning charm until 5thyear?"

Minerva shrugged. "He may have been a slow learner but he wasn't incompetent. Anyway, he should know all the spells now so it's not inconceivable that he managed to defeat a werewolf," she trailed off and glanced at the folded newspaper, "even at 18," she added quietly. Despite her attempts to defend him, Minerva still remained a little dubious of Gilderoy's recent successes.

Her attention was caught suddenly when she noticed something green creep it's way up the coffee table in her peripheral vision. Turning, she gently slapped the Wiggentree's branch away from her mug and picked up her tea.

"Oi! I hope that's not how you've been treating my plants at school," said Pomona.

"It's not my fault your tree has no manners," answered Minerva, smoothly. She watched the branch of the Wiggentree slowly slither its way back to the corner of the room. "Anyway, I'm not the Herbology Professor anymore. I got Transfigurations back this week."

"Hm, no wonder you've been so chirpy," remarked Pomona, leaning back in her chair. "I take it Dumbledore wasn't too pleased."

"Not in the slightest," replied Minerva, finding it very difficult to hide her smile. "Even more so because the cover teacher arrived a few days earlier than expected."

"Oh?" Pomona leaned forward slightly.

"She's French," explained Minerva, waving her hand. "Her papers got processed quicker than expected."

"And how is she settling in?"

"Well enough. I hear that a lot of the students enjoy her classes. But she is retiring next year and moving back to France. You don't have anything to fear, Pomona," she added.

Pomona shook her head and pretended she hadn't been sitting on the edge of her seat waiting to hear all about this new teacher. "I'm just curious," she explained, in an attempt to sound casual.

"I know. I'm just reminding you," answered Minerva, taking a sip of her tea. "We all miss you very much back up the school. Your Hufflepuffs never stop asking when you will be back."

Her words had the desired effect and Pomona relaxed slightly. "As it should be," she said. "How are they all doing? Anything juicy to tell me?"

Minerva laughed. "Juicy? When did you become such a gossip?"

Pomona rolled her eyes. "The most interesting things that happen around here consist of the radio magically turning on in the night and Albert telling me about his biology students. You are my only contact to Hogwarts so you have tell me everything."

"I have to do I?" Putting the mug back down on the coffee table, Minerva leaned back in her chair and folded her hands on her lap. "Well, in all honesty, nothing has happened really. There aren't any real troublemakers anymore."

Pomona nodded knowingly. "Not since James and Sirius you mean?"

Minerva felt her heart clench. "Lupin and Pettigrew made their fair share of trouble too," she added, in an attempt to sound natural.

"Hm," agreed Pomona. "They did calm down after their 5 year though."

Minerva nodded, remembering the time she had walked into the Gryffindor Common room to give an announcement. Sitting in the chairs beside the fire she had watched Lily Potter, Evans in those days, scold the four boys for trying to prank her. It still hurt her when she thought about the potential of her 5 Gryffindors. Every now and then this memory of Lily telling off the boys resurfaced in her mind and it saddened Minerva to think how good a teacher Lily would have made.

"I think Lily Potter may have played a part in that," she said, after a moment.

Pomona nodded. "She did seem to be the only one they would listen to," she said. Then, clearing her throat, "Did you see the article about-"

"Harry," interrupted Minerva. She moved in her chair. "They just won't seem to leave him alone."

Pomona sighed. "It would be foolish to think that they will," she answered sadly. "He is still the wizard who ended the war."

Minerva didn't say anything for a while, thinking instead of the day she had watched that small baby being carried into his aunt and uncle's house. "I know. The Boy Who Lived…" She sighed and rested her chin on her hand. "That name is going to follow him for the rest of his life."

Pomona placed her finished tea back on the table. "There are worse names to be called," she said, gently.

Suddenly, Grace moved in her chair. Her eyelids fluttered and both women held their breath. However, Grace merely rolled over and continued to snooze comfortably.

Remembering something Minerva frowned. "Did you say radio turning on in the middle of the night? Do you mean to say she's already showing signs of magic?"

Pomona shrugged. "What can I say? She has very good genes."

Minerva smirked. "Of course. Still, though, she's quite young. Usually it doesn't show for another two years or so."

"Says the witch who made her father's bagpipes play when she was barely a few months old." Pomona looked at her friend pointedly.

"Only once or twice," answered Minerva, slightly embarrassed.

"Liar. Joking aside though, admittedly her level of magic does surprise me a bit." Pomona looked over at Grace. "It doesn't help getting Albert used to it either. Of course, he's seen me use my wand but I try to keep it to a minimum - I don't really need to use magic at home. Grace's magic surprises him still."

"He will get used to it at some point. My father was the same. It's a lot to ask trying to get someone who never believed in magic before to suddenly accept it in their lives."

Pomona nodded, absently. "Naturally, naturally." Her eyes then drifted the clock attached to the wall and she seemed to shake herself. "He should be back from school soon. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Better not," said Minerva, putting down her mug and starting to get up. "I didn't realise it was already 6 o'clock. Finn will be wondering where I am."

As the two started tidying everything away, all the commotion seemed to wake Grace from her sleep. The baby groaned, rolled over on her side and, this time, opened her eyes and scrunched up her little face.

Thinking quickly, Minerva put the teapot back down and picked up the wee baby from her chair. She brought the small bundle close to her chest, knowing that most babies preferred to be held by someone standing up, and began to rock the small baby in her arm.

Grace's face relaxed, and she snuggled her small head closer to her godmother.

"How did you do that?" asked Pomona, shocked.

"Magic." Minerva smiled and continued to say ever so gently on the spot. "Lots of practice with my nieces and nephews," she explained, more seriously. "Compared to them, your daughter is very well behaved."

Pomona smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment." She then got up slowly and walked over to one of the bookcases that supported a small black camera on one of its many shelves. Taking it down from its resting place she crept back to her original position. However, just as she pressed the button, Grace's eyes shot open and, with a small hiccup she was promptly sick all over Minerva. The camera flash went off, catching Minerva's expression of shock and horror and, at that same moment, the front door of the Sprout's house opened to admit Albert who had just come back from work.

"I'm home- oh," the rest of Albert's sentence trailed away as he took in the scene in front of him.

Pomona was the first to laugh.

"Have you just been sick all over Professor McGonagall," she cooed, wiping Grace's mouth with a tissue and smirking in Minerva's direction. "So very well behaved."

Minerva raised her eyes skyward and tutted. "I take it all back. Right troublemaker, this one," she said, not unkindly.

Pomona chuckled and took Grace back who was now all clean and snoozing happily again. "Must be a thank you present for the pyjamas," she joked.

"Ha ha," said Minerva, before turning towards Albert and gratefully taking the tissues he was offering her – opting to follow Pomona's lead and not use magic despite the inconvenience.

"You've missed just a bit," said Pomona, pointing at the large gloopy stain on her friend's cardigan, clearly enjoying the moment.

"You might want to use the bathroom," said Albert, more helpfully.

Minerva faltered. She knew she would be able to do a much better job with magic. If she went into the bathroom she would have to mess about with water and soap and leave the house with a soaking top that smelled faintly of sick.

"I think I've got most of it off," she said, briefly checking her clothes to make sure there were no glaring pieces of churned up food still hanging off them. "Anyway, Elphinstone will be wondering where I am so I think I had best be off." She patted Albert's arm with her hand. "Thank you, though."

Albert smiled. "Right, I'll take this little monkey up to bed then." He took Grace out of Pomona's arms. "Safe trip back, Minerva. Let us know when you get home." He waved, then made his way out of the room and quietly up the stairs to Grace's bedroom.

"Oh dear," said Pomona, when Albert was out of earshot. She picked up her wand and looked at her friend. "You do not look nice."

"Or smell nice," said Minerva, awkwardly picking up her handbag.

Pomona chuckled. "No, not at all. Now, stand up straight."

Minerva did as she was told. With a flick of her wand, Pomona vanished the remnants of sick on Minerva's top. "There you go. Now, I can safely hug you goodbye."

They walked into the hallway, and Pomona let Minerva grab her coat and shoes, before giving her a hug.

"I'll try and stop by after work next week," said Minerva, stepping out of the open front door.

"Please do," said Pomona. "Come for dinner even. You can bring Elphinstone too."

Minerva stepped out of the house, turning up the collar of her coat to break the wind. "I'll let you know when we're both free."

Pomona smiled, then waved. "All right. Well, let us know when you get back."

Minerva nodded. "Will do."

After the front door swung shut, Minerva took a few steps away from the house. Stopping in the middle of the path, she checked to see if the coast was clear before disapparating on the spot.


	12. Aceso

I hope everyone is doing well given the circumstances!

* * *

13 May 1983

The front door swung open and Minerva came face-to-face with Elphinstone who was leaning heavily on the doorframe.

She folded her arms. "What did I tell you?"

"Fix the roof," answered Elphinstone sheepishly.

Minerva tutted. "Yes, with magic, not a ladder and muggle tools," she admonished him. "Where does it hurt?"

Elphinstone faltered, clearly debating whether or not it was worth the trouble. "Leg," he finally admitted.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said, wrapping an arm around him and heaving him up, "Let's get you fixed."

Elphinstone winced as they hobbled into the living room. As Minerva sat him down on the sofa, she could just about see through the window the fallen ladder and spilled box of tools lying on the lawn outside.

"You should have used magic like I told you to," she said, picking up her wand from the table and prodding Elphinstone's leg with it.

He grimaced. "I thought it would be interesting to see how muggles do things. Besides, I can't levitate so I would have had to use a ladder anyway." As the tip of Minerva's wand came in contact with his knee he suddenly inhaled sharply. "Sweet Merlin-" he bit his lip and didn't finish the rest of his sentence.

"I hope you haven't been listening to Arthur Weasley," said Minerva, ignoring Elphinstone's language. She thought back to a few days ago when they had bumped into Molly and Arthur Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron. While she and Molly had been discussing Bill, who was currently at Hogwarts, and Charlie, who was meant to start at Hogwarts next year, Elphinstone and Arthur had been engaging in a riveting conversation about construction work and plugs.

Elphinstone winced again when the tip of Minerva's wand came into contact with his knee. "So what if I have?" he managed to say, in a strained voice.

"Because he is more than 20 years younger than you and can do things like that," sighed Minerva.

"Well," grumbled Elphinstone, "Now you've made me feel really old."

"That's because you are old, Elphinstone," she said, getting up. "Right, I think your knee cap is broken. Do you want to go to St Mungo's?"

Elphinstone shook his head. "I hate hospitals. You do it. I trust you."

"All right," said Minerva, picking up her wand again, "But I'm warning you now, healing spells are not my forte."

Elphinstone tried his best to scoot to one side so that Minerva had space to sit down. When they were both settled, he leaned forward and passed her, her wand. "I distinctly remember you passing the healing spells exam with flying colours though," he answered, as Minerva prepared herself to cast the spell. "You were my best employee."

"Maybe I cheated," said Minerva, frowning at Elphinstone's knee as she tried to remember the spell.

He smiled. "You never!"

Minerva shrugged. "I could have. You never know." She then looked up at him briefly, cracked a small smile too before looked back down at his knee. "Now, are you ready."

Elphinstone nodded and appeared to brace himself. Reviewing the spell one more time in her mind, Minerva then pointed her wand in the direction of his knee and a gold jet of light shot out of the tip of the wand and engulfed the joint in a warm yellow light. There was an awful crack as the bone merged together again and Elphinstone screwed his eyes shut.

Minerva tried her best not to laugh as he attempted to put on a brave face. "Well done," she said, feeling the knee to see if it had worked. Satisfied she then patted it before standing up. "I'll go clear up the mess you've left outside."

Elphinstone took hold of her hand and pulled her back down on the sofa. "It's okay," he said, "It's my mess. I'll tidy up later."

Minerva smiled. "Fine. How does the leg feel?"

"As good as new." He touched her lightly on the nose and then gave her a kiss.

Minerva rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless. "What a romantic," she said, getting up again. She rolled back her sleeve and checked her watch. "All right, I'm off."

"Already?"

Minerva fetched her cloak and some of her marking she had left on the table. "Yes. Quidditch game, last one this year."

Elphinstone folded his arms. "On a Saturday though?"

Minerva shrugged. "Can't be helped," she said. "I should be back early afternoon. There's some soup on the stove for lunch."

Elphinstone got up and gingerly brushed his left kneecap with his fingers. "I'll wait for you," he said, straightening up.

Minerva smiled. "All right. See you soon."


	13. Thalia

25th March 1984

It was a sunny March afternoon and Minerva and Elphinstone had travelled to Caithness to celebrate mother's day with the family. With card exchanges over, Helen having placed them dotingly on top of the fireplace, the McGonagall family were now busy enjoying a traditional Sunday roast.

"Pass the potatoes please, Isobel," said Helen, nudging her youngest daughter.

Isobel passed the bowl to her mother then turned back round to finish her conversation.

"Then what happened?" prompted Elphinstone.

"The firework shot out of Tim's pocket and exploded," Isobel said, gesturing animatedly. "Right in the middle of breakfast. Professor Flitwick was livid. He said usually it's the Gryffindors who get involved in things like that."

Minerva, who was sitting between Isobel and Elphinstone, nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "That, I can confirm."

Elphinstone smiled. "Well, in my day we Hufflepuffs caused a fair share of incidents if I say so myself. Breaking into the kitchens, sneaking around the castle after hours… We even had one boy who managed to ride the Giant Squid."

"No way!"

Minerva shook her head. "Now don't start getting ideas. If I find you, Isobel, riding the Giant Squid after half term-"

"You can blame uncle Finn!" interrupted Isobel, giggling.

Minerva glanced at Elphinstone who had the decency to look slightly ashamed. "I certainly will," she said.

Elphinstone's apologetic look was short-lived, however. When Minerva looked away, he glanced at Isobel and coughed suddenly, "She doesn't have any classes Wednesday afternoon."

Isobel laughed and Minerva hit Elphinstone on the shoulder. "Cheeky."

Just then, the older Isobel got up from the table. She seemed to struggle with her walking stick and Malcolm, who was sitting next to her, moved his hand so that it was hovering behind her back. Isobel shook her head.

"I'm all right, dear," she said, brushing Malcolm's hand away. "I just need to check something."

Malcolm caught Minerva's eye and she nodded. She waited a few moments so that Isobel had time to leave the room, before getting up from the table too.

"Everything all right?" asked Elphinstone, clearly having missed the moment.

Minerva nodded. "Back in a moment," she whispered, squeezing his shoulder gently.

Elphinstone watched her go with a mildly concerned expression on his face before turning back around again. As Minerva left the room, she heard her niece's excited giggles again, as Elphinstone no doubt recounted his story of how his friend managed to climb onto the Giant Squid.

"Mum?" Minerva poked her head in the kitchen, however, found it empty. She walked in and picked up some bits of rubbish that had fallen out of the bin. As she went to wash her hands, she spotted through the window the older Isobel ease her way slowly down the grassy slope in the garden towards the wooden bench Helen and Malcolm had built earlier on that year.

Drying her hands with a tea towel, Minerva left the kitchen and made her way out into the garden.

"Needed a bit of fresh air?"

Isobel looked up as Minerva came and sat down next to her. "I'll be back in a moment," she said.

"Just as well. Helen has made lemon and raspberry tart for dessert and I don't think you want to miss that." Minerva's smile faltered and she laid her hand over Isobel's and squeezed it. "Malcolm said you went to see the doctor on Wednesday. Did he-"

Isobel removed her hand from Minerva's. "Everything is well, Minerva," she said, brusquely. "You needn't worry about me."

Not vexed by the gesture or the words, Minerva tried to catch Isobel's eye. "We do worry, Mum. You would tell us if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, dear," said Isobel, reassuringly. She sighed and held Minerva's hand again. "Sorry for snapping."

"That's all right."

Isobel leaned back on the bench, with only a small amount of wincing. "How the roles have reversed. It used to be me who worried about you all, you know. You're all so grown up now." She smiled sadly then picked up her walking stick. "I think we should get back inside before we catch a cold."

Minerva smiled and got up. "Or before all of Helen's tart is gone. Here," she said, leaning forward and wrapping her arm around Isobel's shoulders.

"Thank you, dear," said Isobel, leaning into Minerva as they walked up the hill.

Minerva raised her eyebrows but didn't comment. It was rare for Isobel to ask for any sort of help, let alone thank anybody for it.

They stopped outside the back door and, as Minerva fumbled with the door handle that had grown accustomed to getting continuously stuck, Isobel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Minerva, really. Everything will be all right. It-It's just old age."

The door finally gave in and swung open and Minerva looked at Isobel before walking in.

"You won't consider any-other type of-doctor?"

Isobel pursed her lips and regained her stern, usual manner. "No," she said, flatly. "St Mungo's is out of the question. M-Magic-I don't belong-"

"Come on you two, the cake's on the table. Everyone's waiting." Helen bustled into the kitchen and collected the pile of plates on stacked up on the counter. "Could one of you grab the spoons?"

Minerva held Isobel's gaze for a moment longer before springing into action. "Of course, Helen. We're right behind you."


	14. Prophasis

I hope everyone is doing well!

* * *

20 December 1984

"Off you go," said Minerva, shooing two of the four students out of her classroom. "If I see any of you do that again it will be more than a detention as punishment. Now, Miss Tonks-"

"Professor, I am so-"

Minerva held up her hand, and stopped the Hufflepuff in her tracks. "If Professor Sprout were here, I would send you straight to her-"

"It was my idea, Professor."

"Mr Weasley, I do not like to be interrupted." Charlie Weasley stopped speaking and looked down at his feet. "As I was saying, if Professor Sprout were here I would be sending you straight to her. However, she is not and won't be back until after the holidays. So, Professor Snape will be the one handing out your punishment."

Tonks looked ashen-face up at Professor McGonagall. "Professor can't you-."

"No, I cannot. I am not your head of house and Professor Snape was the one you were-impersonating."

Charlie Weasley snorted, however, tried to turn it into a cough. "Sorry."

Before Minerva had the time to say anything, there was a knock at her door. "Enter."

Professor Snape came in. "Miss Tonks."

Tonks looked up at Minerva almost pleadingly. Feeling a twinge of guilt she watched the Hufflepuff drag her feet towards Snape. Before they slipped out of the room Minerva cleared her throat. "Christmas spirit, Severus."

Snape scowled and shut the door behind him with a bit more force than necessary. A whisker of a smile appeared on Charlie's face however disappeared very quickly when he noticed Minerva's eyes on him.

"I'm leaving to go home on Saturday, Professor," said the Gryffindor.

"I am aware of that, Mr Weasley. I think detention on Friday night will suffice."

"Detention for a small joke?"

Minerva peered down at him through her spectacles. "It was your idea was it not, Weasley?"

Charlie winced. "In a way… But what about your Christmas spirit, Professor?"

Minerva tutted. "Detention with Professor Dumbledore," she repeated, firmly. "I will not change my mind, Christmas or not. Now back to your dormitory, Weasley."

Charlie nodded. "Night, Professor."

"Goodnight, Mr Weasley," replied Minerva, shaking her head as the first year left her classroom. Then, noticing the time, she too began to pack her things and then left the classroom.

"Ah, Minerva. A bit late is it not?"

Minerva stepped into Dumbledore's office and closed the door behind her. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I left."

Dumbledore smiled. "How kind."

"And to tell you Charlie Weasley will have a detention tomorrow at 7 o'clock."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I heard what he did. Quite amusing."

"Well, don't let Severus hear you say that," Minerva told him. "I wouldn't admit it in front of the students however I am quite impressed with Nymphadora's metamorphic powers."

"Yes, I heard she did a good job of becoming Severus."

Minerva bit back a smile. "We shouldn't laugh," she said, trying to remain serious. "Anyway, I also wanted to say that I have told Weasley you will be supervising his detention."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and Minerva looked at him apologetically. "Sorry," she added.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I suppose I deserve that after all I have asked of you over the years," he admitted.

This time it was Minerva's turn to be surprised. She cupped her ear with her hand and leaned forward. "Did I hear that correctly, Albus Dumbledore?"

Albus smiled. "Merry Christmas, Minerva. Give my regards to Elphinstone and the rest of the family."

"Will do," she said, getting up. "Happy Christmas, Albus." She started to make her way to the door but Dumbledore called her back.

"Use the floo powder," he said, gesturing at his fireplace. "It'll save you some time."

"Oh, thank you." Minerva took the floo powder pot down from its place on the mantelpiece, stepped into the fireplace and vanished into the green flames.

"You're a bit late."

Minerva put her books, hat and cloak down. "Evening to you too, Mr Urquat," she said.

Elphinstone put his newspaper down and smiled. "Happy to be on holiday?"

Minerva gave him a kiss. "Yes."

"Right, I'll go and warm up your dinner." Elphinstone got up a little stiffly and went into the kitchen whilst Minerva went to hang up her cloak and scarf. "Would you like some bread with your soup?"

"Yes please," called Minerva from the hallway.


	15. Telesphorus

24 December 1984

It was Christmas Eve and Minerva and Elphinstone, who had travelled up to Caithness for Christmas, had been charged with looking after the children and Isobel while Malcolm and Helen attended an evening service at their local church.

Currently, the kitchen table was strewn with balls of wool and papers depicting elaborate knitting patterns. Minerva, dressed in one of Helen's flower-patterned aprons, was watching over Elphinstone's shoulder as he struggled to complete a purl row.

Finally defeated, Elphinstone put down the knitting needles and turned to face Minerva. "I give up," he said. "Half an hour and all I've managed is a row."

"That is shameful, Elphinstone," said Minerva, failing to hide a smile. She put the wooden spoon she holding down and leaned over her husband's shoulder to demonstrate what he was supposed to do. "Look, you put the needle through this bit, wrap the wool around it, then push the needle out here and there we go," she stood back up and handed the needles back to him. "It's the opposite for a purl stitch."

"Show me?"

Minerva gave the vegetables a quick stir, turned down the gas, then pulled up a chair and sat beside him. "I think we made a mistake making you knit and me cook."

"I didn't think it would be this hard," Elphinstone said, glumly. He rested his chin on his hand and watched the needles move expertly in front of him. "It's practically impossible doing it without magic."

"Nonsense," answered Minerva with a faint chuckle and shake of the head. "Now, did you see that?"

Elphinstone took the needles back. "I think so… So, like this?"

"Precisely." Minerva got back up. "I can already see the makings of a professional."

"Are you talking about Uncle Finn," said Chloe, who had just walked into the kitchen as a ball of wool fell onto the floor. "Oh dear, Auntie Helen will never forgive you if you ruin her work of art." She picked up the wool ball then walked towards Minerva. "What are you making?"

"Shepherd's pie."

"Hm, looks delicious," said Chloe, taking a peek through the oven doors.

Minerva smiled triumphantly. "See, not everyone hates my cooking," she told Elphinstone who smiled and rolled his eyes. "Where are the others?"

"Rob and Iz are playing Quidditch in the garden," Chloe replied, pulling up a chair opposite Elphinstone and sitting down.

"And Minerva?" asked Minerva, thinking of her third niece.

Chloe shrugged. "Reading upstairs, I think. She has an exam next week on Concealment and Disguise."

"Last one before she qualifies as an Auror then," said Elphinstone, pleased to be engaged in a conversation he could understand.

"I think so. Mad-Eye is the examiner this year. Maybe you could talk to him?"

"That, would be cheating," said Minerva, who was busy checking the pie in the oven.

Elphinstone nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I doubt your sister needs any help in that department. If you have good transfiguration knowledge you should pass first time." He sighed suddenly and put the knitting down. "This is just beyond me."

Chloe laughed and moved up to sit next to him. "Give it here. It's really not that hard. Watch."

Elphinstone leaned forward and watched Chloe knit a row with ease.

"Who is it for anyway?" she asked, starting another row.

"Your Granny," answered Minerva, taking the hot shepherd's pie out of the oven. "The radiators aren't working at the moment and her room is getting a bit cold." She walked over and put her hands on Elphinstone's shoulder. "I'm going to have to interrupt I'm afraid. Dinner is ready and the table isn't going to set itself."

"I think the kitchen table is beyond help," said Chloe, standing up. "Perhaps we could eat in the dining room? That way we can leave the wool out for Uncle Finn to carry on working on this evening." She smiled cheekily at Elphinstone. "I'll go and fetch the others."

Once the door swung shut behind Chloe, Elphinstone put his hands on Minerva's and looked up at her. "I believe that's our film night out of the window then."

She smiled. "Hardly. Malcolm fixed the television yesterday so we can still watch our film." She patted his shoulders twice then went to collect some pates from the cupboards. "As for the knitting I will have taken over it by then. Unless we want Helen to come back to a ruined blanket."

"You have so much faith in me," said Elphinstone, standing up too. He went to the cutlery drawer and began getting the knives and forks. "It's 8.15," he reminded her gently.

Minerva checked the clock. "So it is." She sighed and finished straining the vegetables "I can't believe it has come to this."

Elphinstone rubbed her back sympathetically. "Would you like me to do it?"

"No," Minerva faltered. "No, I'll do it," she said finally. She wiped her hands on her apron. "Now where-"

"Here." Elphinstone handed her a teaspoon and a bottle of antibiotics. "I'll take care of everything down here."

Minerva smiled appreciatively. "Thank you." She left the kitchen and walked down the hallway to the last room on the left. "It's Minerva," she said, knocking on the door.

"Come in," came Isobel's voice. It sounded croaky and tired even to Minerva's ears.

Taking a deep breath, Minerva walked in. The room was dark and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. When they did she could just about make out her mother's outline.

"I'm going to turn the light on," she warned. She flicked the lamp switch on and Isobel blinked several times. She looked small sitting up in her bed with her back against the headboard for support. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. No more temperature." Isobel tried to smile however ended caught up in a coughing fit. Her hand tightened on the covers as she waited for it to pass.

Minerva twisted open the lid of the antibiotics and perched herself on the side of Isobel's bed. "We just need to tackle the cough now," she said, carefully handing Isobel the spoon. "I've made some dinner. I can bring some in for you?"

"Maybe later, darling. I'm not hungry just yet."

"All right. I'll come back in half an hour then." She stood up and took another blanket out from the bedside table drawer and draped it over her mother. "And I'll make another hot water bottle. It's freezing in here."

"You don't need to trouble yourself," said Isobel, quickly.

"It is no trouble, Mum," said Minerva. She put her hand on her mother's and squeezed it gently. "Can I get you anything else?"

"I have a book on the vanity."

Minerva went to collect the book. It was old. The pages were yellowing and the spine had been broken in several places. She smiled. "The Murder of Roger Ackroyd?"

Isobel smiled weakly. "One of your father's favourites."

"You must know how it ends? Didn't Dad force us all to read it the second after he did?"

Isobel glanced at her daughter over her spectacles. "He was certainly a true Agatha Christie fan." She took the book gratefully as Minerva sat back down on the edge of the bed. "How are the children?"

"Hardly children anymore, Mother," said Minerva, smiling. "They've all graduated now and have lives of their own."

Isobel shook her head. "How did that happen?"

"Too quickly," answered Minerva. "Robert and Florence would be proud." She patted her mother's hand and stood up again. "Right, I'll fetch you a glass of water and a hot water bottle."

Isobel smiled. "Thank you, dear."

Minerva left the room just as Isobel was taken over by another coughing fit. As the door closed, she let her head fall back against the wall and covered her face with her hands.

"Aunt Minerva?"

Minerva dropped her hand quickly and looked up as Robert poked his head out of the dining room.

"Robert?" she said, trying to appear cheerful.

"Joining us for Christmas crackers? There are just enough left for all of us."

"Give me five minutes, Robert. I just need to make a hot water bottle for Gran" she said, making her way to the kitchen. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she passed. "Could you boil the kettle please Finn?"

Elphinstone turned around and flicked the switch. He then put the water jug he was holding down and walked over to her. "How is she?"

Minerva shook her head. "Not good."

Elphinstone opened his arms and pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Every time I think she's getting better…" she trailed off as she felt her throat constrict and tears pooled in her eyes. "I don't know what else we can do for her…"

"I think being here is the best thing we can do," he answered, rubbing her back. "I know we are meant to be going back on Tuesday, but I am sure Malcolm and Helen wouldn't mind if we stayed an extra few days."

They stood back up and Minerva gratefully accepted the hankie he was offering her.

"Are you sure?"

Elphinstone smiled. "Of course. Our house won't be going anywhere and I'm sure Albus would be more than happy to cover your lessons for a few weeks."

Minerva sighed and wiped her eyes again. "What have I done to deserve you?" she said, allowing herself to be pulled back into a comforting hug.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed throughout the house, followed by several shrieks of laughter. Elphinstone grimaced as both he and Minerva turned their heads to see a faint trail of smoke crawl its way out of the dining room.

"I thought I saw Chloe disappear with the firewhisky," he said.

Minerva rubbed the back of her neck. "Or they've enchanted the Christmas crackers to pop with a bit more-"

"Force," finished Elphinstone. "I thought it was only teenagers who behaved this way?"

Minerva smiled. "Evidently you've never met their parents then," she said, thinking back to the time when her brothers were in their early twenties. "Would you mind checking none of them have blown a hole in the roof? I just need to finish up a few things here."

Elphinstone smiled too and gave her a kiss. "Already going," he said, picking up the water jug and heading towards the source of the mini-explosion.


	16. Thanatos

Hello! Sorry this chapter is a bit/very late. :/ I hit a bit of a block and probably re-wrote this chapter at least 3 times. It's a bit sad I know, but we have just seemed to reach that point in this story. I promise the next few chapters will be a bit more jolly (with a lot more Elphinstone and Minerva). I also wanted to thank everyone for the lovely reviews!

I hope everyone is keeping safe during lockdown!

* * *

10 January 1985

"I think we should all go out," said Malcolm, emerging from the living room and meeting Minerva in the corridor. "Robert's team won a game this week and Minerva has just qualified as an Auror. Mum wouldn't have wanted us to sit around like this and not celebrate."

He looked at Minerva, who was holding an assemble of empty tea mugs. She faltered, swallowed then nodded. Much as the news of Isobel's passing a week and a half ago had hit her hard, she accepted that she couldn't just sit and dwell in her grief. Her mother for one would not have wanted that and, as Malcolm had rightly said, there were still things happening now that had a reason for celebration. Minerva also privately wondered whether her brother also felt a sudden need to keep busy – there were only so many days you could possibly withstand sitting alone with your own thoughts.

"I agree, it's the last thing she would have wanted," Minerva said finally. She sighed then lifted the mugs slightly. "I'm going to get these cleaned up, then I'll start getting ready."

Malcolm smiled slightly, looking relieved. "We could go to that restaurant down by the lake? The one where-"

"Mum and Dad got engaged," interrupted Minerva. She felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. "It shuts quite early, Malcolm"

"I know," he said, checking his watch. "But if we leave in the next ten minutes we should be fine. I'll go and tell the others."

Minerva watched as Malcolm went up the stairs to get the rest of the family. Although grateful that they were finally leaving the confinements of the manse, she was not sure if going to this restaurant was something that she felt comfortable with. Indecisively, she waited a few more moments at the bottom of the staircase before suddenly shaking herself and continuing her way to the kitchen – if anything the more she felt like changing her mind the more she had to resist this compulsion.

Briskly, she emptied the last dregs of tea from the mugs into the sink before snapping her fingers so that they began to wash themselves. Meanwhile, she gave the kitchen a quick tidy before clicking her fingers once more so that the now clean mugs slotted themselves back into their respective cupboards.

She had just finished when her second oldest niece, also called Minerva, walked into the kitchen dressed in her work robes.

"I seem to have misplaced my muggle clothing," she said, grimacing apologetically. "Is it possible you have something I could borrow?"

Minerva paused, trying to think of what she had done with all of her clothes before she had moved to London – she had only taken a few dresses with her at that time so logically the rest of her belongings would still be in the manse somewhere.

"Give me a minute and I'll have a look for you," she said finally. "I doubt I left anything here but I could be wrong. Perhaps ask your sister or your cousin if they have anything in the meantime?"

The younger Minerva smiled. "Thanks, Auntie," she said gratefully, before disappearing out of the room and running up the stairs.

Minerva followed her niece out, however, instead of going up the stairs, she continued down the hallway until she reached the last room on the left. For the best part of 30 years, it had been used as a storage room for any belongings Minerva or her brothers had left behind when they had moved out. If Minerva were to find any of her old muggle clothes then, they would be stored somewhere in that room.

However, over the last few weeks, the use of the room had changed. Instead of serving predominantly as a storage room, it had become Isobel's bedroom during her last few weeks. Minerva had not been in there since her mother had passed away. Hand on the door handle, she hesitated for several seconds before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Immediately her mother's scent enveloped her. It took all of her willpower not to snap the door shut again.

Not wanting the stay in the room for longer than was necessary, Minerva then began her search for any cardboard box that might contain any of her old possessions. She took care not to look at the bed that had now been completely stripped, or the selection of get well cards lining the window sill that neither Minerva nor anybody else had had the courage to remove.

Instead, she methodologically looked through cupboards and stacks of boxes lined against the wall. It was only when she opened the last of the cardboard boxes that a button she had not seen resting on the lid, flew off and rolled underneath the bed.

"Is everybody ready?"

"Just a minute," Minerva called to whoever had spoken from the hallway.

She crouched down and peered underneath the bed. The button had appeared to have rolled underneath a blanket covering something large. Minerva pulled out the rectangular-shaped box as well as the blanket and the button that had become tangled in the drapes. She was just about to push the box back under the bed when she stopped. Something about the size and shape of it had caught her attention. Forgetting her eagerness to leave the room as quickly as she could, she tugged the blanket off.

Underneath lay a large rectangular case wrapped in brown paper. Minerva passed a finger over the tape sealing the box, brushing over a small sticker with the words property of Isobel Ross 1910 scrawled neatly across it. The sticker sat whole, complete and untorn despite its location - half on the tape sealing the box shut and half on the cardboard.

Minerva let her curiosity get the best of her. She pulled out her wand and tapped the wrapping lightly with it. The paper came neatly apart and Minerva felt her breath catch in her throat. In front of her lay her mother's old Hogwarts trunk.

It was in a fairly good condition, with only a few scrapes decorating its otherwise smartly varnished wood. Minerva bit her lip then, after a quick decision, tapped her wand on the lock and the trunk opened.

Neatly folded at the top of the pile lay a perfectly kempt set of Ravenclaw robes. Minerva took the robes out. A glittering prefect badge was pinned securely on the collar - the typical Ravenclaw sapphire stones sparkled on the sides.

Beneath the robes lay a Ravenclaw Quidditch uniform, Montrose Magpies t-shirts, several notebooks, and out of date textbooks. Under those lay a stack of glossy photos capturing Isobel laughing on the Hogwarts Express, Isobel holding up her newly arrived Prefect's badge, Isobel with the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team… The box was filled with all of Isobel's old Hogwarts belongings.

Minerva looked through the moving photographs one by one. It felt strange seeing this younger version of her mother celebrating a Quidditch victory, sitting in the Ravenclaw Common Room or enjoying the traditional Christmas lunch in the Great Hall with friends, with the knowledge that, a few years later, Isobel would renounce her magic and live as a muggle for the rest of her life.

"Minerva, is everything all right?"

Minerva looked up at Elphinstone who had popped his head around the door. He wore a mildly concerned expression on his face, and Minerva realised she must have been sitting in this room for quite some time.

"I-I just found something," she said, putting the photos hurriedly down. "It-It's my mother's Hogwarts trunk-"

"Oh," said Elphinstone, quickly coming into the room as she dissolved into tears. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a comforting hug. "There now, shh," he told her.

They hugged for a while longer until there was a knock on the door and Isobel poked her head in the room.

"Uncle Finn we're about to-Oh." Isobel stopped seemingly aware that she had interrupted a moment. She averted her eyes to give Minerva the chance to compose herself. "Erm, we're about to go," she repeated.

Elphinstone looked up at Isobel, placing a discreet hand on Minerva's back as she quickly dried her eyes. "On our way, Iz. Give us two minutes."

"Of course," answered Isobel quickly. She smiled weakly then disappeared from the room.

Elphinstone crouched back down next to Minerva who was already repacking the box. "If it's too soon, Minerva I can always tell-"

"No," Minerva interrupted, "No, it's all right. I-I need to get out." She tried to smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be fine."

"Only if you're sure. We don't have to."

"I'm sure," Minerva reassured him as she began repacking the trunk. "Really. I'll be out in just a moment. I just need to put this away."

"All right," said Elphinstone, squeezing her shoulders and then stand back up. He gave her a kiss and then left the room.

Minerva looked back down at the last pile of photos in her hand. The one at the top depicted her mother brandishing the Quidditch Cup proudly in her hand. The rest of the Ravenclaw team were all whooping behind her. Despite the tears, Minerva smiled. It was a pretty photo and one that reminded her that Isobel had had similar interests and experiences as her at school. She put it carefully in her pocket then wrapped the trunk again and pushed it back underneath the bed – she would tell Malcolm about it later.

Then, remembering why she had come into the room in the first place, she went to the wardrobe and opened it. A selection of muggle dresses were hanging up in the cupboard. Minerva took one down. It was the one she had worn the day she had received her NEWT results. It should fit her niece nicely, she thought, closing the cupboard doors then leaving to find the others in the hallway.


	17. Pasithea

20 February 1985

Pomona stopped squeezing her Bobotuber plant and glanced over at Minerva who was sitting across the table and trying to mark some essays. They had been sitting in the staffroom for the last half an hour, keen to make the most of its emptiness – all other professors had classes at this time and Dumbledore no longer came in as often since Filius had eaten the last sweet in the communal jar. However, far from profiting of this unusual and uncommon calmness, the quiet had been regrettably punctuated by Minerva's unhappy sneezes.

"I don't know what you're still doing here," Pomona said bluntly, as she went back to squeezing the pods on her plant. "I'm surprised Poppy hasn't already sent you home. I hope you're not hiding from her."

"A few sneezes here and there are hardly worth worrying about," Minerva answered. "Besides, I need to finish marking these essays if-" she broke off suddenly and coughed several times into her handkerchief. It was painful and did not sound in any way good. To make matters worse it only exaggerated the throbbing in the back of her head.

Minerva rested her head on the wall behind her as Pomona shook her head.

"A bit more than a few sneezes, I think," Pomona said, magicking a glass phial to collect the Bobotuber pus with. "There's a time and a place, Minerva, to accept defeat. I believe that this is one of those times."

"The seventh years are never going to forgive me," Minerva replied croakily, now with her eyes closed. "They've been badgering me for days trying to wheedle out what marks their essays have achieved."

Pomona sighed. "Give yourself a break, dear. You only collected the essays on Wednesday. I think your class can wait until Monday," she added, flicking her wand so that her Minerva's belonging gathered themselves and slotted themselves neatly into her bag. "Now please go. All you're going to miss is the Quidditch match."

"I would've liked to see Severus' face when Gryffindor win the cup," Minerva muttered, reluctantly easing herself out of her chair.

"I'll tell you all about it when you come back on Monday," Pomona said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes. "Now go. I'll make sure to owl Elphinstone with direct orders telling him not to let you leave your bed under any circumstances."

Minerva shook her head, however, smiled faintly. "I promise you will not see me anywhere near my classroom until Monday morning," she said, fastening her cloak.

* * *

Half an hour later and Minerva was back at home and slipping into her nightdress. Since leaving Hogwarts, her headache had got steadily worse so that she felt as though someone was pounding her head repeatedly. She climbed into bed, took off her glasses, and placed them carefully on the bedside table.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," came Elphinstone's voice, as he walked into their bedroom. "Minerva McGonagall doing as she is told."

"Just this once," Minerva replied, gratefully accepting the tea he was offering her. "Thank you."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "I mixed in some Pepper-Up potion too. With bed rest you will be up and ready in no time."

"I sincerely hope so," answered Minerva, feeling steam come out of her ears as she drank the tea. She put the teacup down and rubbed her ear. "That is a feeling I will never get used to."

Elphinstone smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss. "I'll come back in a few hours with some more. But for now, get some rest." Minerva lay down and he stroked her hair before getting up. "I'm going to take your bag so that you're not tempted to do any work," he added, picking up her bag and looking at her knowingly.

Minerva shook her head. "I think you know me too well, Urquat," she sighed, pulling on the duvet and tucking her arm underneath as Elphinstone smiled and left the room.


	18. Philophrosyne

As promised, some more Elphinstone and Minerva :)

Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story!

I hope everyone is doing ok given the situation!

* * *

16 April 1985

"Hello," called Elphinstone, at the sound of the front door slamming shut. He emerged from the kitchen to find Minerva hanging up her cloak and taking off her shoes in the hallway. "Good day?"

"Eventful," she replied, as Elphinstone gave her kiss. "One of my sixth years managed to turn themselves into a hedgehog – inadvertently. Her neighbour got such a fright that he fell off his chair."

Elphinstone snorted. "He'll never hear the end of that."

"No," answered Minerva. She put her bag down then went into the living room so that she could warm her hands by the fire. "And it really isn't funny either. He almost fell on top of her."

"Which wouldn't have been an ideal situation for either, then," Elphinstone said, biting back a smile. "Lots of needles in-"

"Unmentionable places," Minerva interrupted. "Poppy would never have let me hear the end of it."

Elphinstone smirked and put down the 3 glasses, plates and pairs of cutlery he was holding onto the coffee table. "Well, thank goodness none of that happened," he said, taking out his wand and flicking it so that a festive tablecloth slid neatly underneath the crockery and covered the whole table. Noticing Minerva's confused expression he shrugged. "I couldn't find a birthday one so I just took the one we used for Christmas last year."

"I suppose we can always cover the snowmen with bowls," Minerva replied, eyeing the illustrations on the tablecloth – alternately portraying smiling snowmen next to stacks of presents. "Did you get the banners?"

Elphinstone nodded as he went back into the kitchen. "I also managed to find those muggle sweets you asked for, the-erm, those flying saucepans-"

"Saucers," corrected Minerva.

"Yes, flying saucers," Elphinstone said distractedly. "Anyway, I almost paid the shopkeeper with galleons."

"You wouldn't be the first," Minerva said, joining him in the kitchen and busying herself with extracting some paper napkins from a drawer. "Albus has done that numerous times when he's gone to collect some of those sweets."

"Well, I've saved him the trouble." Elphinstone looked up as Minerva came to stand beside him. "Admiring my work? I didn't know what to put so I just piped some Transfiguration books."

Minerva looked at the cake Elphinstone had been busy icing. "Because everybody wants to be reminded of school on their birthday," she teased, before smiling then giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Looks lovely. I'm sure Albus will appreciate it."

"I hope so. That's an hour of my life gone," Elphinstone replied, finishing off by piping the dot on the i of birthday. "I've wrapped the socks too. They're in the living room. Although you might want to have a look - it isn't my neatest work," he admitted. "When will he be arriving?"

"Albus told me 7," Minerva said, going back into the living room to put the napkins down as Elphinstone turned on the radio. "We've lost another Defence Against the Dart Arts professor though so he might be a bit late."

"Another one?" came Elphinstone's incredulous voice.

"Unfortunately. Job at Durmstrang this time," Minerva answered, looking around for the wrapped gift they had purchased for Dumbledore. Finally spotting it, she inspected Elphinstone's handiwork. "She did say she would be staying until we find a replacement though."

"I guess that's better than the last one. Didn't he leave the next day?"

Minerva nodded, as she used her wand to rewrap the socks. "I was furious. He just came into my office and told me he was going a week before term began."

"Well," said Elphinstone, joining Minerva and taking one of her hands in his and placing the other on her waist. "Now you know what it felt like for me when you took your job at Hogwarts."

Minerva smiled as they began swaying to the sound of the music coming from the kitchen. "I gave you three days notice not one," she said, "Besides it's not as though you lacked applicants. We, on the other hand, have hardly anybody who wants to take on the position. There are rumours now that it's cursed."

Elphinstone widened his eyes dramatically. "Oh dear."

"Indeed," Minerva replied.

Elphinstone let go for a moment to pick up his wand and turn the radio up. He then put it back down, resumed his position, and spun her around.

Minerva laughed. "What are you doing?" she asked, as Elphinstone continued to dance with her very un-rhythmically.

"Dancing."

"I can see that," she replied. "But we have dinner to prepare and Albus should be arriving any minute now."

"Dinner is already made," said Elphinstone, "The cake is finished and the living room is decorated." He indicated at the two happy birthday banners that gracefully flew up and hung themselves above the fireplace. He spun Minerva again. "Don't you remember this song?"

"Of course I do. We played it in the manse when we got married. July 6th, 1982."

Elphinstone smiled, as he pulled her back close. "You wouldn't believe how many hours I spent practising this dance."

"Many, many hours," Minerva said, smiling too. "Helen told me. She said that her feet have never been the same since."

"Well, it went better than the Scottish dancing."

"Hm, I think you only trod on my toes four times then."

"I know. Masterful."

"Truly," answered Minerva, just as the song ended. They continued to sway on the spot, their heads resting on each other's shoulders. "You are definitely getting better though."

Elphinstone chuckled. "Thank you. I try my best."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Minerva sighed and they stopped dancing.

"That will be Albus," she said, wiping down her robes then tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. "I'll go and let him in. Can you hide the cake?"

"He's 114, not 14," said Elphinstone smiling, already going back into the kitchen to put the cake away.

Minerva shrugged and made her way to the front door. "Might as well do it properly," she said.


	19. Achlys

15 May 1985

Minerva noted down two more topics she needed to cover again with her NEWT students, before putting her quill down and looking over at her niece. "I don't think you have turned a single page since we sat down."

Isobel grimaced and put down the book she had been attempting to read for the last half hour. "I know. So much for needing to stay behind to work," she said, shaking her head. "When will the others be back?"

"Not long now. Although saying that you know what your uncle is like when he gets into a plant shop. It may still be a while yet before Robert and your cousins manage to drag him out."

Isobel smiled then sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I didn't think working for the Daily Prophet would be this hard!" she complained.

Minerva peeked at the title of the book Isobel had been reading – no doubt written by Xenophilius Lovegood with a title like Nargles, she thought. Putting her own papers away, Minerva then stood up. "I believe a little break might be warranted," she said, clearing a space on the table. "How does tea and cake sound?"

"Delicious," Isobel replied. She spun in her chair as Minerva started boiling some water and getting the tea things out. "But I think Uncle Finn might have eaten the last of the chocolate cake," she told her.

"I thought he looked guilty when he left the kitchen this morning," answered Minerva, not at all surprised. "He feels that he can blame visitors if a cake mysteriously disappears. I can tell you now that I am not so easily fooled." She smiled at Isobel then went on her tiptoes and removed a circular tin from the back of a cupboard and handed it to her niece.

"Don't tell me," Isobel said, raising her eyebrow in a very Professor McGonagall like fashion as she pried open the box, "You keep an extra tin when you have guests."

Minerva smiled and began getting some plates out. "It's from that coffee shop down the road," she said, "Elphinstone can't get enough of them."

Isobel giggled. However, just as they were about to settle down and enjoy the victoria sponge, a series of loud knocks on the door interrupted them. Minerva frowned – Elphinstone had taken the key and as far as she could remember, they were not expecting any visitors. She made a move to stand up however Isobel beat her to it.

"It's Chloe," she explained. "She left her purse upstairs before she went out." Isobel rolled her eyes and took out the forgotten item from her pocket. "I knew she would be back for it soon. I'll be just a minute."

Minerva nodded and went back to preparing the tea and cake. She had barely started pouring the tea into Isobel's mug when she heard hurried footsteps in the corridor. Suddenly the kitchen door blew open admitting Chloe and her cousin Minerva who were wheezing. Isobel was at their heels.

Minerva started to get up. "What–"

"It's uncle Finn," interrupted Isobel, taking over from the other two who were still trying to catch their breath. "Robert's with him at Bilbo's Botanicals. It's-it isn't good. They've alerted St Mungo's."

* * *

Minerva saw Malcolm walk through the doors of the relative's room. She had sent Chloe, Minerva, Isobel, and Robert to get him once they had arrived at the plant shop to find Elphinstone gone and the shopkeeper nowhere in sight. It was Rosmerta, the one who had contacted St Mungo's, that had told her what had happened. Now twenty minutes later, Minerva was sitting in St Mungo's' waiting room. It was taking all of her strength to keep herself together.

Malcolm looked left and right before finally spotting her and making his way towards her.

"How is he?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed and expression worried as he sat down.

Minerva shook her head. "I-I haven't seen him yet. They-he-" she stopped suddenly and pressed her trembling fingers to her eyes waiting for her emotions to get under control. "A Venomous Tentacula bite at his age is-well it isn't good. They're still trying to get him stable."

Minerva felt Malcolm put his arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug. At this moment she was glad that he did not probe her into giving more details. She was sure that if she had to say anything else about it she would promptly burst into tears.

After another ten minutes passed a Healer finally walked into the room. Minerva sat up immediately looking expectantly at the Healer who bit her lip and pulled her clipboard towards her chest.

"Minerva Urquat?"

Minerva could not find it in her to correct the witch. She stood up and looked briefly at her brother who nodded and squeezed her hand.

"For Elphinstone Urquat is it?" asked the Healer.

"Yes," replied Minerva, hoarsely.

"Right this way, please."


	20. Melpomene

15 May 1985

Minerva had been sitting in a chair beside Elphinstone's bed for the last ten minutes. In all that time, his eyes had remained shut and he had barely stirred when she had first taken his hand in hers and softly spoken his name. The gentle rise and fall of the sheets draped across him were the only indication that he was still breathing.

Not for the first time that day, Minerva thought of all the ways this could have been prevented. If only she had stopped him from going out that morning, or gone with them instead of marking those essays. One extra pair of eyes and that Venomous Tentacula might not have managed to strike him as he was shopping. One other person and the plant may not have had the chance to attack again. Then, Elphinstone would not have been lying fighting for his life in a hospital bed so far from home.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of movement from the bed.

"Minerva," said Elphinstone, softly.

Minerva's head jerked up as his eyelids tentatively broke apart. Relief and sadness spread through her body simultaneously as his sparkling blue eyes came into contact with hers. She tightened her grip on his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Elphinstone answered, truthfully. He tried to smile but ended up wincing. "I think that plant might have got me a bit."

"Maybe a little," Minerva agreed, as tears welled in her eyes.

"What have they said?" he asked.

"That it could be better," Minerva answered. "The tentacula bit you on your neck and your chest. The mediwizards stopped the spread of the venom but it's-"

"Not good," Elphinstone finished, reaching out and wiping away a tear that had trickled down her cheek. The act should have caused him pain – however, if it did he did not show it.

"This shouldn't have happened," Minerva said after a while, her voice breaking slightly. "The shop was not licensed to sell that plant."

"I should have been more careful," replied Elphinstone. He closed his eyes and shivered despite the warmth of the room. His teeth were clenched in pain and Minerva found it hard now to ignore what the Healers had told her before she had come in - that he had hours at most.

"It will be all right," she said. "You'll be all right."

Elphinstone shook his head as another small shiver coursed through his body. "We've survived a lot together," he said, his voice barely higher than a whisper. "But I think this may be-"

"Don't say it," interrupted Minerva, preferring to stay in denial despite what was staring at her in the face. "Please don't say it."

Elphinstone opened his eyes again and looked at her. "I think this may be our last adventure, Minerva," he finished.

His arm became limper and Minerva lowered his hand so that it rested on the bed again. "Please, no," she said. "You-We were-"

"Meant to be having tea and biscuits in the garden?" He smiled sadly at her, his struggle to stay awake becoming more visible with every passing second. "With the children probably playing Quidditch around us?" Minerva nodded and tears filled his eyes as well. "I know," he said softly.

Minerva tenderly wiped his tears away, tilting her head to one side and biting her lip to stop it from trembling. "You can't go now," she whispered finally.

"I think this may be beyond our control, Minerva," said Elphinstone, his voice full of emotion.

"I don't want it to be," Minerva replied. "I can't let you go."

Elphinstone smiled sadly and reached out to hold her hands. "I'm glad I spent these past 3 years with you. Certainly one of the best decisions I have made."

"I'm sorry it took so many years for me to say yes," Minerva answered.

Elphinstone chuckled. "Don't be," he mumbled, as his eyelids drifted shut once more. A few minutes later and he opened them again. He turned his head slightly and it seemed to take all of his remaining energy to say these last few words. "I love you."

Minerva kissed his forehead. "I love you too," she murmured.

Then, with one last smile, Elphinstone closed his eyes, sighed, and was gone.

* * *

I'm so sorry! I really didn't want to do this! Blame Pottermore :(

Thank you for all the reviews! :) I promise things will get more cheerful soon!


	21. Libitina

I hope everyone is doing well!

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

* * *

22 May 1985

Despite it being spring, dark grey clouds drifted in the sky above and the distant echoes of thunder announced that a storm was fast approaching. Although it reflected how Minerva was feeling, the storm could not have chosen worse a day. The freshly picked orchids adorning Elphinstone's final resting place fluttered in the wind. Every now and again a petal would detach itself and fly away.

Feeling Malcolm's eyes on her, Minerva cleared her throat. "I just need a moment, Malcolm," she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

Her brother's cheeks flushed, the red contrasting the black robes he was wearing. "Of course." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Take all the time you need."

Minerva waited until she heard the creak of the wrought iron gate swinging shut behind him. Only once she did, did she finally allow herself to let go. Slowly all the emotions she had tried to fence away seeped through the cracks of the wall she had built.

She sank to her knees and touched with one hand the freshly piled earth in front of the gravestone. Bouquets of flowers surrounded the area and, resting on the light grey stone slab stood a small black and white photograph. In it, Elphinstone had his arm around her waist as they smiled at the camera in front of their small cottage.

It was all so surreal. The unexpected nature of the incident, the randomness, and the speed at which things had progressed still baffled Minerva. Her mind had still not fully caught up with the turn of event. Slowly, it began to rain yet Minerva could not even find it in her to pick up her wand to protect herself.

After a few minutes sitting there, she felt rather than heard someone come and stand next to her. They crouched down beside her and pulled her into a one-armed hug. With their spare hand they swished their wand so that an invisible umbrella sprouted from the tip sheltering both of them but also protecting the flowers and picture from further damage.

Minerva could not pull her eyes away from the photograph now damp from the rain that had scattered across its surface. She reached out and pulled it towards her. Elphinstone smiled brightly at the camera before excitedly unlocking the door to the cottage and showing the photographic version of Minerva the inside of their new home.

She brushed Elphinstone's lively face with the tip of her index finger. "He deserved better."

Dumbledore rubbed her arm. "He did," he said softly.

Minerva bit her lip and shook her head. She tore her eyes away from the photograph and looked up at the sky, hardly able to form words. "A plant of all things," she said finally. "After You-Know-Who and the Order–a plant!"

"I am so sorry Minerva."

Minerva willed the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes to stay put. She could not bear to break down in front of Albus like this. Not because she was embarrassed but because she was sure that once she started she would not be able to stop.

"I'd like to move back to my old quarters if that is still possible?" she asked when she had regained some of her composure. "I know what you are thinking – Malcolm thinks it is too soon but," she swallowed and took a moment. "I can't bear coming back to an empty house anymore it's–I just can't."

"There is no need to explain, Minerva," Dumbledore said gently. "You are more than welcome to come back when you are ready."

"Thank you," she said, her voice breaking slightly. She tried to cover it up by turning away and clearing her throat but Dumbledore was not fooled.

He put down his wand and now wrapped both of his arms around her. Minerva did not protest. She let herself be pulled into a tight hug and closed her eyes causing two single tears to trickle down her cheeks.

"Where are you staying tonight?" he asked.

Minerva thought of her small cottage, dark, quiet, and cold since Saturday. The cake she and Isobel had been about to tuck into probably still sitting on the kitchen table - she had not managed to set more than a few steps into the cottage after she had returned from the hospital. Elphinstone's belongings, his potted plants, his cloak still hanging up in the hallway… It had been too much.

Bells suddenly chimed in the distance. Minerva pulled her mind back to the present. There would be a time when she would have to think about packing up her belongings but this was not that time. "I'm staying with my brother. We're taking the train the Caithness. I can't be late."

She got up and wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. She could not bear looking at the tidy gravestone again so she turned away from it and made a scene of picking up her bag and smoothing down her robes.

Dumbledore walked with her to the gate where Malcolm was waiting. He opened it clumsily and stepped aside to let Minerva and Albus through.

"I will see you in a few weeks, my dear," said Albus. "Let me know when you get home safely," he added, his eyes flicking towards Malcolm who nodded.

Minerva and Malcolm waited until Dumbledore was halfway up the street before making a move towards the train station in Hogsmeade. Minerva could not see herself frequenting the town again for a while yet.


	22. Cheimon

24 December 1985

Minerva was sitting in her customary chair in the staffroom. She had had a long day and all she really wanted to do was go back to her quarters and spend the rest of the evening alone. Nevertheless, it was the last day of term, and, as Sinistra had suggested a few weeks prior, the professors at Hogwarts were now ending the year with a game of Secret Santa.

Minerva had been reluctant to join, however, in the end, she did not think it would be wise to miss the event by hiding in her room. She had noticed Albus had been keeping a close eye on her since her return and, particularly today, she did not want to give him any excuse to broach certain topics she would rather stay clear of.

"Fudge?" Pomona said, settling beside her friend and handing her a piece wrapped in tissue paper.

"No, thank you," Minerva replied, pushing her thoughts to one side. Her eyes settled on the wrapped rectangular box Pomona was balancing on her knees. "Who did you get?"

"Sybill." Pomona grimaced. "It took me a lifetime to find an appropriate gift - an ornithomancy book," she said. "Apparently it's the in thing at the moment."

Minerva rolled her eyes. "Or another excuse to tell us we are all going to drop down dead tomorrow," she sighed. "Do we need to give the presents at the same time?"

"It doesn't seem like it," Pomona answered, frowning and scanning the room. "I'm just waiting because Sybill hasn't arrived yet. Why, are you in a hurry?"

Minerva's eyes followed Snape as he began to make a beeline towards her. She sighed and forced herself to stand up, extracting her own present from her handbag. "I'm leaving for Caithness early tomorrow morning but I haven't got round to packing yet," she said, only slightly untruthfully. She was in fact leaving early in the morning however her bags had been packed since yesterday evening. "I just came down to give Severus his gift but then I really must start getting ready."

"Fair enough," said Pomona. "What did you get Severus?"

"Shampoo," Minerva replied grumpily, leaving Pomona with the expression of someone who didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Minerva," greeted Snape, stiffly - like Minerva he seemed just as uncomfortable and just as impatient to leave the small gathering. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Minerva echoed. They exchanged gifts quickly and Minerva had to bite back a snort – clearly, he had given this a lot of thought she thought sarcastically. "Thank you," she said, forcing a more cheerful tone and slipping the box of chocolates into her bag.

She watched Snape do the same with the new set of weighing scales and beakers she had got for him from Diagon Alley. He then gave her a thin-lipped smile and was about to say something when a distraction in the form of Filch interrupted them. A nasty gleeful smile was plastered on his face as he pushed open the staffroom door with his foot.

"Caught these two messing around in the corridor," he said, pulling two Gryffindors into sight by the scruff of their necks.

Grateful that she was closest to the door and never having been more pleased that her Gryffindors were the ones in trouble again, Minerva excused herself and left Snape standing alone in the staffroom.

"Thank you, Argus," she said. "I will take things from here."

Filch's face dropped and Minerva felt she had robbed him of his Christmas present. "Out of bed after curfew," he muttered by way of explanation, "Should be chained up downstairs like they used to be," he added, although very quietly, before letting go of the collars of the two students and trudging back up the hallway likely in hope that we would cross more unruly students.

"It's only 5 minutes after curfew," started one of the Gryffindors, hoping that if he spoke first he could avoid his Professor's strict punishment. "We were just coming back from the library."

Minerva pursed her lips as her eyes landed on their bulging pockets. "I find that hard to believe, Mr Jones," she said. "What do you have in your pockets?"

"Nothing," said his friend Smith, a trifle too quickly.

Minerva shook her head tiredly. "I don't suppose you are the ones who have been throwing dungbombs in Mr Filch's office?" She raised her eyebrows as they looked at her sheepishly. She extended her hand. "Dungbombs, please. Then back to bed. We can discuss your actions further after the holidays."

The two boys reluctantly gave her the three dungbombs they had unsuccessfully tried to hide in their pockets, before muttering brief apologies and leaving quite quickly back to their dormitory. Minerva watched them for a few seconds shaking her head slightly. Then, taking a deep steadying breath she tried to collect herself, at least until she reached her room, and prepared to leave.

"The culprits caught at last?"

Minerva spun around to find Dumbledore standing behind her. "Good grief, Albus," she said, her heart beating fast in her chest. "Don't creep up behind me like that."

"My apologies, Minerva," he said sincerely, "I did not mean to frighten you."

Minerva lowered the hand that had flown to her chest when Dumbledore had first spoken. "That's all right," she said finally. "And, to answer your question, those were indeed the students who have been hiding dungbombs around the castle."

Dumbledore smiled. "All's well that ends well, then," he said, offering her a small sweet in a shiny purple wrapper. "Éclair? A delightful combination of caramel and chocolate."

Minerva fastened her cloak, which she had picked up on her way out, and put the strap of her handbag on her shoulder. "I won't deprive you of your sweets, Albus," she replied.

"Leaving already?"

"I'm afraid I must. The holidays have caught up with me faster than I expected. I need to start getting ready," she said, tiredly. "I'm sure you will find somebody else to share your sweets with."

She smiled tightly then made a move to leave. However, barely two steps down the hallway, Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder.

"Minerva."

Minerva closed her eyes briefly. She knew where this was going. Apart from herself and perhaps Snape, Albus was the only other Professor she knew who read the Daily Prophet cover to cover. She took a breath and turned around, opting for the air of someone who had no idea what was about to be discussed. "Yes?"

Dumbledore did not seem convinced by her innocent expression. "I wanted to make sure that you are all right?"

"I am perfectly well, Albus," replied Minerva, trying to sound calmer than she felt. "Thank you."

"I saw the article in the newspaper this morning," he continued. "The shopkeeper-"

"I know what it said," she interrupted abruptly. "The shopkeeper has been caught, the botanical shop closed down, what happened to El-" she stopped, took a deep breath, and started again, "what happened to Elphinstone won't happen to anyone else now. No more needs to be said, Albus. I have no desire to discuss the matter further."

Dumbledore nodded. "I am sorry I pushed you, Minerva," he said quietly.

Minerva flare of anger went as quickly as it had come. Her shoulders sagged. "No, don't be," she said finally. "I'm the one that should be sorry. You were just trying to be kind." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose feeling both tired and stupid.

"The trial is on Tuesday."

Minerva nodded. "I know it is," she said quietly. "But I don't think I can face it."

"You do not have to go alone," he reminded her gently, "It might help."

Minerva swallowed. "Or it might not," she finished after a while. "I need to think about it, Albus. I haven't had a moment to myself today I-I just need to think about it."

"Of course."

Minerva looked back up at him. "Please don't think I am ungrateful-"

"I would never think such a thing, my dear," Dumbledore answered. "It has been a difficult time."

"That's no excuse for being rude," Minerva said. "I really can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me since, well, since." She put her hand on Albus' arm and leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, I really must get going. Merry Christmas, Albus."

"Merry Christmas, Minerva."

Minerva secured her bag on her shoulder and left. By the time she had turned the last corner the tip of her wand was lit to help her navigate the dark corridors to her quarters. Once she arrived she unlocked the door went inside and closed the door by leaning against the wood. Dropping her bag unceremoniously at her feet, she then slowly sank to the floor and put her head in her hands.

Although it had been months since Elphinstone had gone, the preparation for the funeral, clearing out the house, starting at Hogwarts again had been distractions - welcome distractions. Now, however, with the news of the shopkeeper's arrest and Christmas right on her doorstep she was reminded again of how alone she was. First her brother Robert, then her father, Dougal, her mother, and now Elphinstone all gone.

Minerva pressed her fingertips onto her closed eyelids until bright dots spotted her vision. However, the pressure did not alleviate the flow of tears that had started to pour unrestrained down her cheeks.

* * *

Last one I'm sorry! Things are going to become much more cheerful (and exciting hopefully!). We're finally getting close to the Harry Potter years! :)

Also, thank you so much for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them all and I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far!

I hope everyone is doing well :)


	23. Hephaestus

I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though it's a week late :/). I know it's a bit short but longer ones will be coming out soon - interesting things are going to start happening :)

Also thank you for all the lovely reviews! I hope everyone is doing well! :)

* * *

16th March 1988

Minerva narrowed her eyes as she tried to decipher a word a fourth-year student had scrawled on their homework. By the looks of it they had tried to write the spell in a small script in hopes that she would mark their answer as correct. Unfortunately for them, Minerva had been a teacher for over forty years and knew the difference between poor handwriting and deliberately unintelligible one.

Just as she scored out their answer and wrote the correct one next to it, there was a knock at her door.

"Professor?" Charlie Weasley poked his head around the door. "Could I have a word please?"

"Of course," she said, pushing the stack of parchment to one side. She then indicated at the empty chair opposite her desk. "Please, take a seat."

He flashed a quick appreciative smile then closed her office door and sat down.

"How can I help you, Mr Weasley?" she asked, folding her hands.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Erm–Well I know we had the careers meeting last week," he began, his ears turning red - a family trait Minerva had come to notice. "And, I know I said I'd like to join a Quidditch Team after my NEWTs but, well that is to say I–I think I've changed my mind. Sorry."

"Mr Weasley nothing you said before was set in stone," she assured him. "No teacher expects their students to have their lives planned out at the start of their fifth year. All we want is for you to begin thinking about a career that might be of interest to you. Changing your mind is not a crime."

Charlie looked relieved and he smiled tentatively. "I know," he said finally. "I just didn't want you to think I wasted your time last week."

"Not at all Mr Weasley," Minerva reassured him. "Now, what career is it that you have in mind?"

"Well, during Care of Magical Creatures yesterday Professor Kettleburn talked to us about dragons," he explained, beginning to turn a little red, "and–ah–I mean I've always enjoyed his classes, so–so I was listening quite carefully. Anyway, he told us about dragonologists and, well, I've had an interest in dragons ever since I was young really, so finding out that I could work with them after my NEWTs sounded–sounded perfect I guess."

He teased a colourful leaflet out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"They're recruiting people to work at this new dragon sanctuary in Romania," he continued, now on a bit of a roll. "I've been reading up on a lot of Harvey Ridebit's work there and I think that it's something I would really like to get involved in–dragonology I mean."

Minerva finished skimming the article then passed it back to him. "I don't see why not, Mr Weasley," she said causing Charlie's expression to morph from nervous to excited. "But I am assuming you didn't come to my office only to tell me that."

"No," he said, much more confidently now. "The thing is, we only study dragons briefly in Care of Magical Creatures but I've never actually seen or worked with one before. I don't want to start a job as a dragonologist after Hogwarts and realise that I hate it. So, I was wondering if perhaps it would be possible for me to get some work experience of some sort before I graduate?"

"I understand," said Minerva, putting her fingertips together and thinking for a moment. "Now, I will be honest Mr Weasley, due to the nature of the profession you are interested in it may be difficult to find a volunteering or internship scheme. However, my brother works at the sanctuary you are interested in–"

"Brother?" interrupted Charlie, surprised.

Minerva smiled faintly. "Don't look so surprised, Mr Weasley. Teachers have lives outside of Hogwarts as well."

"I'm sorry–I didn't mean…" he stammered, looking embarrassed until he realised she wasn't offended by his nosiness. "What were you saying, Professor?"

"That I can get in touch with him and ask if they have a programme available for 5th year students," she finished.

Charlie's eyes widened for the second time. "Working with dragons? R-really?"

"Really," Minerva said, "However I cannot promise anything. There is a chance they don't offer anything of the sort."

"Right," Charlie nodded.

Minerva put her hands down and wrote a note to herself on a piece of spare parchment. "I will speak to him this evening and I will let you know as soon as I get a reply."

"Thank you, Professor," said Charlie appreciatively.

Minerva put her quill down then looked back up at him. "You are very welcome, Mr Weasley," she said, honestly. "Now, I believe you have Muggle Studies with Professor Quirrell starting in five minutes. If you are quick you should make it on time."

Charlie stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He then smiled at her before slipping out of the classroom.


	24. Deimos

Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)

* * *

June 30th 1991

Minerva slipped the parchment into an envelope just as the clock on the corner of her desk chimed seven o'clock. Quickly writing the name and address on the front, she then gathered all the first years' letters and tied them together with a piece of blue ribbon. Although she had several more to do before she could send them out, Dumbledore had asked to see her and so, getting up from her chair, Minerva turned the lights out and headed for his office.

As she approached the gargoyle outside, she prepared herself to give the password however it sprung aside before she had even opened her mouth.

Quirrell jumped, both of his hands flying to the purple turban on his head. "Min-Minerva!" he said, several files cascading out of his arms down onto the floor.

"Oh–Quirinus, I'm sorry," Minerva said, equally as surprised. She bent down to retrieve some of the papers he had dropped. "We weren't expecting you back until August. Here."

She passed him the papers, which he took from her quickly.

"T-t-thank you," he stammered.

"Not at all," she smiled. "How was your research?"

He looked at her blankly.

"In Albania," she prompted, failing to hide a slightly quizzical look.

"Ah, oh yes," he said quickly. "R-really quite f-f-fascinating."

"I'm glad," she said. "Well, I would stay and chat but I'm afraid I have a meeting with the Headmaster, so I really must get on."

Quirrell laughed nervously. "I-I won't k-keep you then, M-Minerva," he stammered. "It's g-g-good t-to see you again."

He then stepped to one side so that she could get onto the staircase, straightened his turban, and then left rather quickly back down the corridor. Minerva watched him go feeling slightly nonplussed – Quirrell had always been the nervous sort however he seemed distinctly more ruffled than usual. Putting it to the fact that he was still recovering from the shock of bumping into her in that way, she shrugged off her unease and continued her way to Albus' office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called. "Ah–Minerva, thank you for coming so quickly."

"That's all right," she answered, closing the door behind her and coming in. "You needed my help with something?"

"Yes," he said, indicating that she should take a seat. "I hope you have no other plans for this evening?"

"I don't," she said, frowning. "Has something happened, Albus?"

Dumbledore didn't answer immediately. Instead, he retrieved a piece of parchment from his desk drawer and placed it face up onto the table. "I need your advice on a certain matter my dear, and I was hoping you would be able to help. You see, several days ago I received a letter from my dear friend Nicholas and his wife Perenelle–"

"Nicholas Flamel?" interrupted Minerva.

Dumbledore nodded. "I think you will understand better if you read this."

Minerva accepted the letter he was offering her and, after a moment's hesitation, began to read. When she had finished she couldn't quite find the words to express herself.

"They're worried about the safety of the Philosopher's stone?" she said finally.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "The stone has been kept in a secure vault in Gringotts for many years now. Every few months Nicholas or Perenelle must go to the vault and retrieve some Elixir," he explained. "However, for several weeks now, they have become aware of a stranger following their movements to Gringotts. Naturally, they are starting to become concerned by the appearance of this–ah–individual and the connection this may have to the stone."

"Naturally," agreed Minerva slowly. "What are they going to do?"

"They raised their concern to the goblins at Gringotts and they have now been assured that the security surrounding the vault has been doubled."

"But they are not satisfied?" she asked.

"No, they are not," agreed Dumbledore. "And I am inclined to agree with them. Since they have raised this concern we have made a few inquiries and, as it happens, this stranger has appeared multiple times in the vicinity of the Flamels' house in Devon as well as Gringotts."

Minerva's frown deepened. "Has there been any attempt to take the stone?" she asked.

"No, but I believe it is only a matter of time before there is one and by someone who would profit greatly from a stone such as this one."

He looked at her significantly over his half-moon spectacles and it then occurred to Minerva to whom he could be referring. Suddenly the all too familiar sensation of foreboding and concern now lodged itself back into the pit of her stomach.

"You don't mean–Albus, after all this time? How can you be sure?"

"As of yet I am not sure–these are only theories. But you can understand why such a stone would be of interest to someone like Voldemort?"

"Of course," she agreed. "I sense your plan is not to keep it at Gringotts then?"

"No."

Minerva took a deep breath. "You wouldn't be telling me all of this if it didn't include me in some way," she said, after a while. "You want to bring it here? Am I right?"

"Yes," he answered, "I believe it will be safer here."

"I cannot disagree. There are already powerful enchantments protecting the castle and I am sure we could find other ways to protect it once inside the castle," she said thoughtfully. She bit her lip and looked out of the window.

"What is it?"

"Well," began Minerva, looking back at him, "if you are right about You-Know-Who wanting the stone then is it really safe to bring it to a school?"

"I do not wish to make a decision unless I have your support," he said, firmly.

She smiled. "I'm glad you feel my opinion is of value."

"Always, my dear."

"Then, I will admit that the idea worries me," she said, truthfully. "But if you are right and there is an attempt on the stone–if he succeeded–"

"The consequences would be beyond disastrous," finished Dumbledore, nodding solemnly.

Minerva considered what he was asking. "It will mean a great deal of planning," she said finally, making eye contact with him. "And additional protections will have to be put in place around the castle should You-Know-Who discover the location of the stone."

"I take it you are agreeing for the plan to go forward?" asked Dumbledore.

"I trust your judgement, Albus," she told him. "If you believe it can be done then it can be done."

"I appreciate it, Minerva," he said gratefully.

"Have you any ideas on how we might protect the stone?" she asked him.

He nodded. "First, we will need to find a location in the castle where we can hide it."

"Leave that to me. I'm sure I can move some classrooms around. Merlin knows we have enough spare rooms in this castle," she said.

Dumbledore smiled. "I would also like you to come up with a way to protect the stone."

"Like an enchantment?" she asked.

"Anything you want, my dear. I would like to create–a line of defence shall we say."

"Very well," she said, "I will think of something."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said happily. "I will speak to Nicholas this evening."

"Given the situation perhaps leaving things off paper is best," she acknowledged, starting to get up. "All right, I will start the preparations. If I remember correctly there aren't many classes on the third floor."

Dumbledore smiled. "I cannot thank you enough. Would you care to send Severus, Hagrid and Filius up please…oh and Pomona."

"Pomona is on holiday with her family. She won't be back until next week I believe, but can send her a letter to make sure," she replied, making a move to the door. "I will send the others up."

"Thank you, my dear."

Minerva nodded, twisted the doorknob and left his office.


	25. Mnemosyne

New first years arriving next chapter :) Very exciting!

I hope you enjoy this chapter (I know there's a lot of Dumbledore and Minerva at the moment but I am convinced there can never been too much of these two)

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

* * *

15 July 1991

"The Cerberus is in–Oh!" Minerva did a slight double-take when she realised Albus was not at his desk but instead sitting quite comfortably in a red chintz armchair. "Knitting?"

"A favourite pastime of mine," he said as the knitting needles stopped their furious clicking and slowly sank down onto his lap. "How can I help you, my dear?"

"I just wanted to let you know that the Cerberus is in place," she said, walking in and standing by one of the armchairs. "Hagrid is calming it down with some music."

"Excellent," he replied offering her a sherbet lemon which, like on all previous occasions, she declined. "The first years' letters have been sent as well?"

"They have. I did it this morning," she answered, sitting down opposite him. "Which reminds me, cupboard under the stairs?"

Dumbledore sighed and Minerva folded her arms.

"All these years telling me they would treat him like their own son when really they are locking him up like–"

"Minerva, I am not happy about this either."

"I should hope not," she said, feeling herself grow annoyed. "I have a good mind to go and show them exactly what happens when–"

"Minerva, please. I suspect after receiving the letter the Dursleys will no longer keep him in that room. Either way, we cannot do anything about it now. Harry must stay there or else he will be in even graver danger."

Minerva took a deep breath. "I know," she said, "but it isn't right."

"I would have been concerned if you had not appeared worried," he said just as there was a loud knock on his door. He put his knitting away. "Come in."

"Headmaster," said Snape, striding into the room. "Quirrell has just informed me that _he _will be getting the position as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Is that correct?"

"It is," said Dumbledore.

"I thought–"

Minerva cleared her throat before Snape could go on any further. With the back of the armchair facing the doorway, it was likely that he had failed to notice her when he had walked.

"I should go," she said as she got up, causing Snape's eyebrows to shoot up behind his curtain of greasy hair. "This is clearly a private conversation."

She made a move to leave, nodding at a stunned Snape when Dumbledore spoke up.

"Professor McGonagall, there is no need for you to go," he said. "Professor Snape and I have finished, there is nothing more that needs discussing."

Minerva stopped, her eyes flicking towards Snape who gave her a look of pure venom. Although not accustomed to feeling sorry for Severus, this time she could empathise with him.

"It is no trouble," she told Dumbledore. "I don't have to stay."

"I insist," Dumbledore said, looking at her significantly over his half-moon spectacles. Then, switching his attention towards Snape he continued, "Severus, while I appreciate your determination to take on this position, your skills are of much greater value in the Potions classroom. Furthermore, since Professor Quirrell does not have a qualification to teach potions we would have to find a replacement potions master which quite frankly we cannot do in such short notice. You will remain as potions master this year. That is my final decision."

Snape was silent for a moment and Minerva wondered whether he was composing himself or thinking up a possible argument. In the end, however, he did not push the matter.

"As you wish, Headmaster," he said stiffly, before turning sharply on his heel and striding out of Dumbledore's office.

Minerva waited until the door shut before looking at her friend. "That was harsh, Albus," she told him honestly. "You didn't have to keep me here, that was obviously a private conversation."

"My dear, I have had this discussion with Severus on numerous occasions. He should know by now that my decision will not change," Albus replied.

"Even so," Minerva sighed. "Anyway, why did you ask me to stay?"

"Because I have something I wish to show you," he said, now a flicker of excitement in his eyes.

He got up, indicating that Minerva should follow him, and walked to the back of his office where a large object covered in a black sheet was standing.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"The seventh protective measure for the stone," he explained, smiling slightly at Minerva's quizzical look. He then pulled the sheet off so that they were now facing a large mirror encased with a gold, ruby-encrusted frame.

"A mirror?" She took a step forward and looked at the engravings along the top. "Is that written back to front?"

Dumbledore smiled properly this time, please that she had cottoned on so quickly. "Indeed," he said.

"I see not your face but your heat's desire?" she whispered, straightening her spectacles and squinting at the inscriptions. She looked at Dumbledore then turned back to look directly into the mirror. "I don't understand," she said, finally. "I can only see myself."

"You must stand in the centre," Dumbledore explained, guiding her along so that she was in the right place.

For a moment, all Minerva could see was herself, then, slowly, a blurred figure started appearing in the glass. Automatically, she stumbled backwards and then to the side so that she could no longer see her reflection.

"It shows you anything?" she said quietly, her hand moving unconsciously to a bracelet on her wrist. Elphinstone had given it to her on their last anniversary – after six years now she had only just started wearing it again, "anything you desire the most?"

"Yes," agreed Dumbledore.

Minerva felt her heart start to beat fast in her chest. "I don't think I want to look."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly and moved to where she had previously been standing and looked directly into the mirror. Minerva could have sworn that his eyes looked shinier than usual.

"Then you are a lot stronger than most people, my dear," he said, finally.

"Not strong," Minerva corrected him. "I–I thought I saw–and I don't think I could bear to see him like that when I know he can never," she stopped herself and swallowed.

"Come back," finished Dumbledore, although he seemed lost in thought and talking more to himself than to her.

Minerva took a tentative step closer. "What do you see?"

Dumbledore didn't answer immediately. Then, suddenly, he sniffed and pulled his eyes away from the glass and smiled at her. "The mirror will be moved to a new home this evening."

"The third floor?"

"No, a disused classroom on the fourth floor," he said, waving his wand so that the black covering draped itself back over the mirror. "I have a few modifications to make before it can be used."

"I see," Minerva said, looking back at the mirror one more time before following Albus back to the armchairs and his knitting. "Is there anything you would like me to do?"

"Do you have anywhere to be this evening?"

"I've finished everything that needs doing today," she said slowly, "Why, would you like me to stay?"

Dumbledore's beard twitched as he picked up his knitting again. "That is very kind of you, my dear."

Minerva smiled. "Not at all."

She caught Albus' eye then settled down into the chair she had previously been occupying, took a copy of Transfiguration Today he had left on the table, and began to read.


	26. September 1st 1991

The moment has finally arrived!

Let me know what you think and if you would like me to write about a specific event/moment during the Philosopher's stone :)

* * *

1 September 1991

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said cheerfully as he joined her outside the Great Hall.

"Good evening Headmaster," she said. "Are the carriages on their way?"

"They will be here any minute now," he replied as he extended his arm, which Minerva took, and then walked down the steps to the Entrance Hall. "And Hagrid has sent word that the First Years will be boarding the boats soon. Is the Third Floor secure?"

"Both doors are sealed," she assured him. "I have also spoken to Argus and he will be standing outside the door most evenings."

"I think that is wise," he said. "Thank you, my dear."

"Of course. Severus and I will be patrolling on the evening's Filch can't, as well," she added.

"The stone could not be in safer hands," he told her.

"I'm glad you think so, Headmaster, but," she faltered, as they came to a stop outside the front doors. "I am concerned that a student may disregard the rules and meet the Cerberus."

"Fluffy," he corrected her mildly.

Minerva clucked her tongue. "I'm being serious, Albus. All I've been dreaming about these last few weeks is of a student walking into that room and meeting that–Fluffy. If only we could put a stronger charm on the door–"

"My dear, you know as well as I do why it would be imprudent to do so," he told her seriously. "It would draw too much attention."

Minerva pursed her lips. "I know," she said. "Although you could equally say that restricting access to a whole floor will make anybody suspicious regardless if the door had powerful protective enchantments on it," she pointed out.

Dumbledore didn't answer and Minerva sighed as she reached for her wand from her inner-robe pocket.

"Very well," was all she said.

Straightening she turned to face the large oak doors and made a swooping motion with her wand so that the doors began to ease open. Already a trail of thestral-pulled carriages lined the path leading to the castle. Almost immediately doors to the carriages opened and groups of three, four or five students disembarked and began filing into the castle, moving in groups towards the Great Hall.

"Walk, Mr Jordan," Minerva called, as Lee flew past to catch up with Fred and George.

"Sorry, Professor!" he apologised; slowing himself down and adopting a fast-paced march instead.

Minerva shook her head slightly before turning back to the rest of the student filing in.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," said Angelina Johnson, followed by Katie Bell who did the same.

"Hi Professors!"

"Hello!"

Minerva nodded and continued to greet the returning students. A little while later when almost all had disembarked, she began to pick up bits and pieces of their conversations.

"–Harry Potter–"

"–I saw him, on the train–"

"Yes, that boy with black hair–"

She locked eyes with Dumbledore who gave an imperceptible nod. Barely five minutes into the new academic year and Harry Potter was already the topic of much discussion. Although it did not surprise her in the least, she would be lying if she said she had not been hoping the boy could have been spared at least until he actually arrived at the castle.

"Hurry along now," she said, chivvying the students in.

The last 3 students hurried inside just as it began the rain. With another swish of her wand, Minerva allowed the front doors to close again.

"I shall see you inside, my dear," Dumbledore said, nodding to her.

Before he could go, however, Minerva leaned forward and took the frayed and battered hat from his hands.

"Every year you let it accrue dust," she said, giving him a brief accusing stare. "We want new students to be sorted into their houses not wheeze to death on a stool."

"I beg your pardon!" said the Hat angrily as Dumbledore tried to hide a smile.

When she was finished she handed him back the hat, smiling only slightly. "All done," she said. "See you shortly, Albus."

She watched him leave the Entrance Hall and then turned to face the doors again with the familiar feeling of anticipation and excitement she felt every year. Barely a minute had passed when three loud knocks echoed across the room. Minerva straightened her robes, her hat, and then opened the door.

Hagrid stooped down and beamed at her. "The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva nodded then briefly searched the group until she spotted two green emerald eyes starring back up at her from behind round wiry spectacles; the exact same shade and shape as Lily's. Although looking distinctly underfed and more nervous than most first years, Minerva could not help the feeling of relief spread through her at the thought that after 11 years Lily and James' son was now finally under their care.

She looked back up at Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."


	27. Gringotts 1991

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! :)

* * *

September 5 1991

It was late at night and Minerva, who had just been about to get ready for bed, was now on her way to Albus' office after having been summoned by him only a few minutes ago. Wiping the tiredness out of her eyes as she walked, she stifled a yawn behind her hand, gave the password to the gargoyles, and then ascended the steps to the Headmasters office. After knocking twice on the door, she pushed it open and entered the room.

"Albus, I hope this is important…" she started before trailing away when she realised he was not at his desk. She checked the armchair by the fireplace and then a hidden area behind a bookcase. When she realised she was quite alone, besides Fawkes, she fought the urge to give an exasperated sigh. Was it really too much to ask to get one good night's sleep, she thought grumpily.

As though he knew what she was thinking, Fawkes cooed softly and turned his head towards a small handwritten note Minerva had overlooked on Albus' desk. It was addressed to her.

_Minerva,_

_I have some urgent business to attend to in Devon however, I will be back before eleven-thirty. I would be grateful if you could be so kind as to wait for me._

_Albus _

Minerva put the note down and rolled back her sleeve to check the time. When she realised she would have to wait another twenty minutes before Albus returned, she sighed and was about to pull up a chair when something caught her eye.

The Mirror of Erised stood unveiled, unlike the many times she had seen it over the summer, in the corner of the room. Slowly, she put the chair back and moved towards the mirror. It looked perfectly normal from where she was; an ordinary mirror that merely offered a reflection of the onlooker. Yet, she knew that it was no so.

Her heart began to hammer against her chest and an odd sensation of fear, curiousity, and apprehension built in the pit of her stomach as she walked towards it She hesitated slightly before she reached the centre, then, taking a deep breath she stepped forward.

Almost immediately, a blurred figure began to materialise beside her before taking the form of her late husband, upright, alive, and well again. Her hand flew to her mouth as Elphinstone smiled at her, the same smile she thought about every day. He reaching out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Minerva waited to feel the weight of his hand there, her fingers instantly reaching to the place where his should have been. But she grasped at empty air.

Suddenly green flames erupted in the grate and Dumbledore appeared wiping ashes from his robes. Startled, Minerva quickly took several steps away from the mirror and wiped her eyes.

"Albus!" she said, surprised.

"My dear Professor, I am ever so sorry to have kept you waiting," he apologised, stepping out of the dwindling flames. "I hope I have not been too long?"

"No, not long," she said, cursing herself for the slight wobble in her voice. She cleared her throat. "Erm-You wanted to see me?"

"I did," he said, taking off his traveling cloak and pausing slightly when he noticed the mirror. He looked back at her but Minerva, uncomfortable under his gaze, turned away. To her relief, he did not press the matter and instead waved his wand so that a neatly folded blanket draped itself back over the glass.

"I am afraid it is quite a serious matter," he said, walking towards his desk and indicating that she too should take a seat. "Gringotts was broken into," he added, without preamble.

Minerva widened her eyes, momentarily distracted from the shock of seeing Elphinstone again.

"Broken into?" she repeated, sinking down into a chair opposite his desk. "When?"

"The very day Hagrid collected the Nicholas' stone," he answered significantly. "The same vault as well."

Minerva shook her head. "Nicholas and Perenelle-" she started before stopping and looking up at him. "That's who you were with just now?"

He nodded. "I went to reassure them that the stone is still safe," he explained.

Minerva let out a deep breath. "Albus, any sooner and..."

"And the robbery would have been a success," he finished, nodding gravely. "We have been very fortunate, Minerva."

"Yes, we have," she said softly. "How come the Daily Prophet didn't report this when it happened?"

"Given the contents of the vault and the fact that Gringotts has frequently been referred to as unbreakable by the Ministry, Cornelius was less than eager to have this information shared," he explained, tiredly. "He divulged this information with me this evening in hopes that I could offer my views on the matter."

"You mean he asked you to help find the culprit?" she said, her dislike for the current Minister deepening even more.

Albus nodded and she pursed her lips. "You might as well have taken the job given how much that man relies on you," she said finally. "What will we do now?"

"The stone will remain here," he said, "I believe it is the safest place for it at the moment if all the protective measures are in place?"

"They are," Minerva assured him.

"Good," he said, "I would also rather only a few people know about all of the protections, and how to pass them should anything happen."

"Only you and I know," she told him, "and Severus," she added. "And no one apart from ourselves and the Flamels know that the stone is here."

"Very good," he repeated, placing the tips of his fingers together and pressing them against his lips. "I would prefer this information to remain closely contained."

"Of course. Do you still suspect...?"

"I am not sure," he cut in smoothly, glancing up from his fingertips. "At the moment nothing is certain, my dear."

She nodded, watching him carefully. "Right."

They were interrupted then by the chiming of the clock marking midnight. Albus stood up.

"I think that is all for tonight, my dear," he said, "but from now one I would like the third floor to be closely monitored."

"I'll make sure a member of staff is patrolling every evening," Minerva said, standing up as well. She had almost reached the door and left his office when a thought occurred to her. "Before I go," she said slowly, unsure whether she should share her concerns or even if they were worth sharing. "Actually, nevermind."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked her.

Minerva took a moment to think. "Well, it's something or nothing," she said. "In fact, it probably is nothing but–I have been meaning to speak to you about a certain matter."

Albus tilted his head.

"It's about Quirinus," she explained, deciding she might as well tell him. "He's not quite himself and hasn't been since he returned from his trip. Just yesterday… he seems–changed."

"How so?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it," she admitted, gently biting her lip as she thought, "but I am certain he has been spending an increasing amount of time by the third floor and," she frowned slightly, "around Harry."

Albus raised his eyebrows slightly and she nodded.

"Of course that doesn't mean much," she continued, "and most people are intrigued by Harry anyway, including professors."

"Indeed," said Albus quietly, his eyebrows furrowed, seemingly lost in thought.

"I just can't shake the feeling of it being-peculiar in a way," she added.

Albus continued to look pensive before finally shaking his head, his expression clearing. "Thank you for telling me, my dear."

She nodded slowly, and, when it was clear he was not going to say anything else on the matter, she started to move towards the door again, pausing slightly once more. She turned back again.

"The mirror," she said uncertainly, her eyes flicking towards the hidden mirror at the back of his office. "I thought-when will it be moved?"

A strange look came over Albus' features as he followed her gaze and his eyes too, rested on the black sheet.

"Soon," he said finally. "However, as of yet I have not found the time to move it to its new home." He paused for a moment then shook his head and looked back at her. "I shall see you tomorrow morning, my dear," he said with a smile, although Minerva noticed it did not quite reach his eyes. "I'm afraid I have taken up enough of your time."

Understanding this as her cue to leave, Minerva nodded and stepped out onto the landing.

"Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight, my dear."


	28. Seeker 1991

Hello, I hope everyone is doing well! Would love to hear what you think of the story so far :)

* * *

12 September 1991

Minerva had hoped working in her office rather than the staffroom would have increased her productivity somewhat, but yet again she unhelpfully began to feel her attention start to wander. Part of her believed this was in a small way due to the many nights she had spent that week patrolling the corridor on the third floor. Barely having managed a full night's rest over the course of the week, she was now running on only a few hours of sleep stretched over a five-day period.

To add to that, the precious hours she had managed to spend in bed she found her thoughts interrupted by the stone, Quirinus, her students, and Elphinstone which kept drifting in and out of her mind. This afternoon it was thoughts about Elphinstone in particular, and after several attempts to tackle her large pile of essays, Minerva had given up to defeat and was now looking pensively out of the window hoping a break would help clear her mind. So far, her attempts to distract herself had been in vain.

With a sigh, she pulled her eyes away from the window and looked back down at the first essay and began to read it, writing a few comments here and there as she went. Once she was done, she scanned it one last time before giving it a mark. She was just in the process of getting the next essay when she was distracted by a huff coming from the other end of the table.

"Your thoughts are very loud, Pomona," she said, flipping over the essay and giving it a mark before looking up at her friend.

Pomona sat staring at the Puffapod she had been attempting to revive after it had been knocked down by her daughter earlier that morning. She prodded the plant once more with the tip of her wand but all it did was shiver and droop even more earning it another dissatisfied tut.

"Is there anything else you can try?" Minerva asked, observing the sad-looking plant.

"One or two things" Pomona replied, touching the browning petals gently with her fingers. "But I'll still be forbidding Grace from coming into my greenhouses again."

"You might find that difficult considering she's starting at Hogwarts next year," Minerva pointed out, reaching for her inkbottle and dipping the nib of her quill in it.

Pomona shook her head and leaned back in her chair. "When did that happen?" she asked, glancing over at Minerva. "I could've sworn she was a baby only last week."

Minerva smiled slightly. "Helen was telling me exactly the same a few days ago."

"Aren't her children all grown up?"

Minerva nodded. "And the eldest is only a few weeks shy of having a family of her own."

"Goodness," Pomona breathed. She then caught Minerva's eye and gave a wry smile. "I suppose that will make you great aunt Minerva?"

"Let's lose the great," Minerva said, returning to her essays. "I feel old enough as it is already."

Pomona chuckled as she too turned back to her Puffapod. "Says the person who has not a single grey hair on their head."

"Hm, well if those Weasley boys continue-" She stopped abruptly as something caught her eye. "What in Lord's name–" She stood up suddenly as a red blur sped towards her window. Harry Potter then swooped down and performed the most extraordinary feint before stopping inches away from the castle wall.

Speechless, Minerva pulled off her glasses and hurried to the window where she watched the boy fly back down to solid ground holding some sort of glass spherical object. Rolanda was nowhere to be seen.

"What is it?" Pomona asked, finally having encouraged some colour back into the dying plant. She turned in her seat as Minerva began to pack up her belongings. "Minerva, what is it?"

"I'll be back in a moment," Minerva said quickly, already halfway out of her office and her heart beating fast in her chest. Pomona stared bewilderedly at her retreating back.

* * *

"I am not sure how you have wheedled this out of me, Minerva."

"With my unparalleled persuasive skills," she answered, pocketing the signed letter.

Albus' beard twitched. "It would appear so," he said. "Mr Potter is a very fortunate boy."

"Hardly," Minerva replied. "I doubt he has received so much as one gift in the last 10 years with the Dursleys – although that is not why I've asked you for this," she added. "He really is an excellent flyer, Albus, and Wood needed a seeker."

"With a nimbus two thousand?"

Minerva pursed her lips as she got up. "With a good enough broom to use during the match," she told him.

Dumbledore looked at her over his spectacles with a mildly amused expression. "Severus will not take this too kindly."

She shrugged. "I think that it is high time the Quidditch Cup is awarded to a new house," was all she said.

"Gryffindor, I presume?"

"Whichever team plays best," she informed him, in an attempt to be diplomatic. She was betrayed however by the faintest of smiles that crossed her lips. "See you later, Albus."

"Yes, good evening, my dear," he said, returning to his book as Minerva made her way out of the room.

She stopped just as she reached the door and turned around. "Thank you," she added sincerely.

"You are quite welcome," he replied lightly, flicking the page of his book.

Minerva smiled then slipped out of his office en route to the owlery.


	29. Troll 1991

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

31 October 1991

It was almost 1 o'clock in the morning but the lights in the Headmaster's office were still on. Severus had just swept out of the room en route to the hospital wing where Poppy was expecting him; Albus was frowning at his desk, his fingertips pressed together; and Minerva herself was watching him carefully from her standing position at the back of the room.

After a busy evening getting rid of the troll, checking the protections surrounding the stone, the safety of the stone itself, and ensuring all students were safe and in bed, Minerva, Severus, and Albus had only just found the time to properly discuss the events of that evening.

"Albus," Minerva prompted when Albus still had not spoken. "Albus, really this can't go on."

"What do you propose we do, Minerva?"

"I think we should remove the stone," she said. "At once."

"We cannot do that," he said, looking up at her at last.

"Albus, a mountain troll got inside the castle! You can't tell me you think it got in here on its own?"

"You and I both know that it did not."

"So we can both agree that someone let it in?" she added, to which he nodded. Minerva pressed her lips together. "It would be foolish to assume that this event had no relation to the stone," she said briskly.

"Quite."

"Then-Albus, our students were in very serious danger this evening! Three first-years against a mountain troll–it's a surprise they walked out of that bathroom unscathed–"

"Minerva, I will not repeat this again," Albus interrupted sharply. "The stone must stay in the castle."

She crossed her arms, wanting very much to argue. Sometimes, he infuriated her.

"I suppose you have your reasons for doing it this way?" she asked.

"I do," he replied without elaborating.

Minerva shook her head. "Fine," she said. "But if this was a diversion, which I very much think it was, then–"

"The person responsible for letting the troll in is inside the castle," finished Dumbledore.

She nodded. "Severus said Quirinus disappeared after he announced that there was a troll. It seems unlikely that was a coincidence."

"As of yet, we cannot know for certain whom the culprit may be, my dear," Albus replied, looking at her significantly over his spectacles. "But I think it wise if we do not speak of our suspicions to anyone else."

"I agree."

Dumbledore nodded and they remained silent for a few moments.

"Your brother will be wondering where you are," he said finally. "You're staying with him for the duration of the holidays?"

"I should be," Minerva said slowly. "His first grandchild was born a few days ago and has just come back from the hospital."

"How wonderful, do send my congratulations."

Minerva nodded, although she was frowning. "Are you sure you're comfortable with me leaving tonight? I would understand if you wanted me to stay."

He shook his head. "I think we have sorted all that needed doing this evening, my dear. I believe your family has a greater need for you at present."

Minerva looked at him uncertainly.

"How are your Gryffindors?"

"Potter, Granger, and Weasley seem fine if a little shaken," she told him.

"Good," Dumbledore said.

"I have to say I'm quite surprised it was those three we found together. My impression at the start of the year was that they didn't get on," she continued. Albus raised his eyebrows and she nodded. "Either way, I am glad Miss Granger has found some friends."

"And noble ones at that." Albus smiled and got up. "Enjoy your holiday, my dear. Send my regards to the family."

Minerva buttoned up her cloak and put her hand on the doorknob before pausing. "If anything happens call me straight away," she told him, fixing him with one of her own stern gazes.

"Of course, my dear."

"I mean it, Albus," Minerva said as she opened the door.

"Minerva, you will be the first to know if anything happens," he assured her.

Minerva watched him for a few more seconds, then nodded and left his office. Instead of going directly to the Entrance Hall, however, for her own peace of mind, she made her way to the fourth floor.

When she entered the Gryffindor Common room her first impression was that everyone had gone upstairs to bed. A fire was still crackling happily in the grate illuminating a giant trail of plastic cups, plates, and food littering the room. Although she knew the house-elves were responsible for tidying, she still felt a degree of responsibility for the mess so she put her bag down and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the rubbish vanished making the Common Room look much more respectable than it previously had.

Satisfied, Minerva picked up her bag and was about to leave when she noticed that there was still in fact one student who was not in bed. She frowned and approached the sofa to find Hermione Granger sleeping quite soundly with a book balancing precariously on her knees.

Minerva shook her head slightly and gently took the book, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, from the girl's hands and set it aside on the pillow beside her. With another click of her fingers, a small woollen blanket drifted from the armchair by the fire towards Hermione and settled to cover her small frame.

Before Minerva left the Common Room and the small first-year sleeping by the fire, she made a note to give her students less homework in the following weeks.


	30. Holidays 1991

I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for all who have left reviews! They are greatly appreciated and always put a smile on my face :)

* * *

20th December 1991

The incident with the troll added with the incident at the Quidditch match had shown almost for certain that Quirrell had ill intentions both concerning the stone as well as Harry Potter. And although it had not been mentioned explicitly during the many harried evening talks between Minerva, Severus, and Albus, it was an unspoken truth that Albus' suspicions at the start of the year may have been correct.

Despite this, however, Albus was keen on keeping Quirrell inside the castle. And even though Minerva agreed that having Quirrell under their noses would allow them to keep a closer eye on his activities, she was not too partial to the idea of having someone dangerous among the staff.

This meant she was now patrolling the corridors almost every evening until the early hours of the morning. She was tired and worried quite a lot of the time, and overall she was seeing less of her family than she really would have liked for fear of leaving the castle for too long a period.

Not to mention that while she was busy ensuring the stone was safe and Quirrell was being kept an eye on she also had to fulfill her duties as Deputy Head as well as Transfiguration professor. All that being said, Minerva was now sporting a rather irksome and persistent headache that even Poppy's spells and potions could not cure.

Yet despite the headache and general feeling of unwell, Minerva was resolute on finishing the task at hand. With a shake of her head, she looked back down at her work and continued to easily transfigure the pincushions from her fourth-year class back into hedgehogs. She had almost finished when there was a knock at her door. Assuming it was either Albus or Severus, Minerva didn't look up immediately and continued what she was doing.

"Enter."

She heard her office door creak open and then a nervous cough.

"Erm—Professor McGonagall, could I have a word please?"

Minerva looked up, her eyebrows rising slightly when she noticed Hermione Granger shifting nervously from foot to foot by her door. She stopped and put her wand down.

"Of course, Miss Granger. Please, come in."

Hermione bowed her head and closed the door and hurried in.

"Now, how can I help you?" Minerva asked as the first year slipped into a wooden chair opposite Minerva's desk.

"Well, it's not so much help I need, more—erm—your advice," Hermione began. "I-I don't know if I should stay for the Christmas holidays or go home?"

Minerva frowned. "Do you want to go home?"

"I do," Hermione said earnestly, "this is the longest I've been away from my parents and it would be lovely to see them again but…"

"But?" Minerva prompted when Hermione trailed away; she had a vague idea where this was going.

"But I don't want to put my studies at risk. With mocks and end of year exams, I thought maybe it best if I stayed and revised here?"

"Miss Granger, we are in December. You have still 6 full months until your exams, " Minerva reminded her.

"I know," Hermione said quietly. "I just-I like to be prepared."

Minerva sighed and shook her head slightly. She pulled out a small tin from her desk drawer, removed the lid, and offered it to the girl. "Have a biscuit, Granger."

Hermione looked surprised, her eyes flicked to Minerva's as though to make sure she wasn't joking. When she realised Minerva was being completely serious her hand inched towards the tin and she picked up a ginger newt, still looking confused.

Minerva folded her arms on her desk. "I can assure you, Miss Granger, that your studies will not be at risk if you take a few weeks rest," she said. "Christmas is a time to spend with family. When you come back you will have plenty of time to revise."

"What about mocks?"

This time Minerva smiled slightly; the girl reminded her very much of herself when she was that age. "You will have several weeks before your mocks which is more than enough time to prepare yourself," she said. "For now I highly advise that you use these two weeks to rest. You have worked hard this year and you have done very well in all of your classes. You deserve to take a break."

Hermione flushed bright red as though this comment had made her day. She then nodded and glanced at the hedgehogs roaming happily in their crate.

"Fourth-year work," Minerva explained, sitting back in her chair. "Tricky spell."

"Can I see?"

Minerva looked amusedly back at the girl then transfigured the pincushion back into a hedgehog. Hermione stared transfixed at the small animal.

"I read about this spell last week," she said. "Could I try?"

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "I don't see why not," she said, slightly intrigued to see Miss Granger's abilities. After all the girl was clever and capable and knew spells most of her classmates were not even aware of.

Hermione cleared her throat and took out her wand. She looked intensely at the last pincushion, waved her wand, and then muttered the spell. The pincushion transformed back into a hedgehog however its paws and underbelly kept the cushion pattern instead of fur.

"I'm impressed," Minerva said, tapping the hedgehog lightly and restoring its light brown fur. "That is very advanced magic."

Hermione smiled looking very pleased.

"Now, have you come to a decision?" Minerva asked.

Hermione took a deep breath then stood up. "Last day before the holidays," she said, "I think I had best go and pack."

Minerva smiled and stood up too, picking up the wooden crate containing hedgehogs. "I think that is a wise choice," she told the girl as they walked out of the office. "Could you hold the—thank you," she said as Hermione held the door open for her.

"Do you need any help taking them to Hagrid's?"

"I believe I can manage," Minerva said, locking her office door. "Now, I will wish you a Merry Christmas Miss Granger and I will see you in the New Year."

Hermione smiled just as someone called her name.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron. "Are you coming?"

Hermione looked at Ron then back at Minerva. "Merry Christmas, Professor," she said, before turning and leaving at a run to catch up with Weasley and Potter.

Minerva watched the trio for a moment as they set off in the direction of the library. It seemed strange that at the start of the year they hadn't got along when now they were almost inseparable. Minerva watched their retreating back for a few more moments before shaking herself, her arms now sore holding the crate, and left for Hagrid's hut.


	31. Boxing Day 1991

I am so so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. It took me a really really really very long time to write and I'm not really sure why. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it? A few more chapters left now and then it will be time for Chamber of Secrets! Very exciting!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! They really make my day! :)

* * *

26 December 1991

Minerva was in her room reading a book by the fire when there came a very soft knock at her door.

"It's open," she called, pulling her eyes away from the pages. "Oh, Albus," she said, as her friend entered the room.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, my dear?"

"No, not at all," Minerva reassured him, folding her book and placing it on the table beside her. "What can I do for you? Another favour involving paperwork?"

"I am quite sure I don't know what you mean," he replied, however, his beard twitched slightly as he took a seat. "I thought I would come to see how you were?"

"Oh—I—I'm well," Minerva said, slightly taken aback. "Maybe a little tired," she admitted, "but I think that's to be expected with all the late nights patrolling corridors."

"Quite," agreed Albus softly, looking down at his long, slender fingers interlocked on his lap.

Minerva frowned and tilted her head slightly. "I think it should have been me be asking you that question. You look as though you have a lot on your mind, Albus."

Albus smiled sadly. "It has been an eventful term, my dear," he said quietly. "Sometimes…" he trailed off, still looking thoughtfully down at his hands. "You know, I saw Harry last night," he began unexpectedly, "in room forty."

Minerva raised her eyebrows. "That's—the mirror…"

Albus nodded. "He wanted to see his family," he explained, looking back up.

This time, however, it was Minerva who looked away. "Well," she said, "I—I can't say I'm surprised. Wouldn't anyone who has lost someone?"

"Not as many as you would think."

Minerva nodded gently and they fell into a silence during which time Minerva's mind wandered from Lily and James, to the smiling face of Finn she had seen in the mirror before, while Albus looked, quietly contemplating, in the flames as Minerva had done earlier.

It was several minutes before either one of them spoke. Minerva was the one to break the silence as something about what Albus had said struck her as odd.

"Did you say you saw Potter at night?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Around midnight, I would say," Albus nodded, looking back at her.

"But—Albus," she began slowly, "we patrol the corridors every evening at night. Why Filch was standing right outside that classroom yesterday evening. How could Potter have got passed without being seen?"

"Ah, I expect his invisibility cloak might have come into some use there."

Minerva gaped at him. "What did you say?"

"I believe Harry used his rather remarkable invisibility cloak to get past our—erm—defence."

"His invisibility cloak?" Minerva looked at Albus incredulously. "An 11-year-old boy owns an invisibility cloak and is using it to creep around the school at night? Am I hearing this correctly?" she asked, sitting up straighter in her chair. "How on earth did it come into his possession?"

"I gave it to him—"

"You did what?" Minerva burst out.

"James left it in my care before he died," Albus explained calmly. "I saw it only fit that Harry should receive it once he returned to the magical community."

"That's—That's just—" she wanted to say irresponsible but decided against it. "Well, of course, you did," she said finally, taking a deep shuddering breath. "It's no wonder then that James got away with so much; owning something like that," she muttered.

Albus' beard twitched but thankfully for him, Minerva was looking in the other direction.

"I suppose it's a good thing Potter isn't up to any mischief like his father," she added a few moments later. "Although I expect that it is only a matter of time."

"We can keep an eye on him, my dear."

"Yes, of course," Minerva said, rolling her eyes and pursing her lips slightly. "We can certainly keep an eye out for someone who is invisible."

She gave Dumbledore a pointed side-glance but he merely shrugged.

"I trust Harry will not go looking for trouble," was all he said. "Or use it for, erm—mischief—as you put it."

Minerva snorted. "I think you must have forgotten what 11-year-olds are like, Albus," she told him. "Not go looking for trouble," she repeated, rolling her eyes and tutting. "Really."

"All will be well, my dear."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at him but before she could say anything Albus had pushed himself up from his chair.

"The elves should still be up," he said, glancing at the carriage-clock on her mantelpiece. "I might go down to the kitchens for some hot chocolate. Would you care to join me?"

He extended his arm and Minerva got up and took it. They had almost left her quarters when suddenly, she remembered something. She went back to her desk and retrieved a small package from the top drawer. It was a day late but in her defence she had been away the previous evening and the best part of that day visiting her family in Caithness. It had completely slipped her mind that she still had Albus' present securely hidden in her small living room.

"Merry Christmas, Albus," she said handing him the present.

Albus unwrapped the gift and two pairs of woolly socks slipped out of the packaging. He smiled brightly. "Thank you, my dear."

"You are very welcome," Minerva said. "I remembered you saying you didn't want books this year."

"You remembered correctly," he replied cheerfully. "I have quite enough books as it is. However, as I have said before, one can never have enough socks."

Minerva smiled and took the arm he was offering her again. "I will take care to remember that in future," she told him as they left the room and walked arm-in-arm to the kitchens for some hot chocolate and marshmallows if they were lucky.


	32. Forbidden Forest 1992

Hope everyone is doing well! Reviews are welcome :)

* * *

25 May 1992

It was almost midnight yet despite the lateness of the hour Minerva was still sitting in the staffroom completely engrossed in the book she had borrowed from Albus earlier that morning. She had almost reached the end of the fifth chapter when she was interrupted by the sound of the staffroom door opening.

"I—I'm sorry, the boy—" Quirrell stopped dead in his tracks, blanching when he spotted Minerva looking curiously up at him. "M—Minerva!" he stammered. "We—I mean—I—I didn't see you there."

The staffroom door shut with a small thud behind him and Minerva's forehead creased into a brief, puzzled frown when she realised nobody else was coming in and that Quirrell was quite alone.

"Quirinus," she began. "Is everything all right?"

"F—f—fine Minerva," Quirrell replied nervously still very white in the face. He straightened his turban with shaky hands. "I—I forgot," he stammered as he began to retreat, waving vaguely towards the door. "S—see you t—t—tomorrow."

He started to leave but dropped a small paper before he reached the door. Minerva got up and retrieved it for him. She had barely seen what was written on the small scrap of parchment when Quirrell snatched it from her. She looked up, surprised, and was shocked to see two red eyes looking at her rather than Quirrell's normal brown. The red hue vanished so quickly, however, that for a moment Minerva doubted whether she had actually seen anything at all.

"T—thank you," he stammered, reverting to his usual nervous self and stuffing the paper back into his pocket. "Erm, g—g—goodnight."

The door opened then closed and Minerva was left alone again feeling terribly confused. She had barely processed what had just happened when green flames suddenly lept to life in the fireplace. Albus' voice followed.

"Minerva? Would you please come to my office at your earliest convenience?"

He sounded agitated which did not bode well. Warily, Minerva went back to pick up her book and then walked to the fireplace and collected some floo powder from a ceramic pot on the mantel.

"Headmaster's office," she said loudly and clearly. She dropped the powder by her feet and was immediately engulfed by emerald green flames. Barely a second later she came to halt in Albus' grate. "Oh!"

Minerva stopped, surprised at the scene that greeted her. Severus was sitting opposite Albus, his expression grim. Albus himself was perched on his desk, his long slender fingers supporting his chin.

"Ah—Minerva," Albus said when she approached them. "Thank you for making it here so quickly."

"What has happened?" she asked without missing a beat. There was a heavy atmosphere in the room and Minerva could sense this could only mean bad news.

"I am afraid it is quite a serious matter, my dear," Albus replied, seating himself down in his own chair. "Harry Potter was attacked this evening during his detention in the Forbidden Forest."

"Attacked—" Minerva's eyes widened.

"I can assure you that Harry is quite well," Albus cut in calmly. "He was saved by Firenze, one of the centaurs in the forest, and is now safely back in his dormitory along with Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, and Mr Longbottom. Mr Malfoy, too, is unharmed," he added.

Snape moved in his chair and Minerva glanced at him. His expression was unreadable.

"What is more concerning, however, is by whom Harry was attacked," continued Albus. Minerva returned her attention to him, and he looked at her significantly over his half-moon spectacles. "It appears that our suspicions at the start of the year were correct."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacked Harry?" she breathed, her stomach dropping. "But-how did he get onto the grounds? Where is he now?"

"Lord Voldemort is in a weakened state. He fled the moment the centaurs arrived," Albus reassured her. "But in terms of how he got onto the grounds, your guess is as good as mine. However, what we can be sure of is that it is highly unlikely that he could have got here without some form of help. It is important that we find out how it is being given to him."

Minerva swallowed, suddenly remembering what had happened in the staffroom. She had been distracted by Albus' news, but now it was coming back to her.

"I think I have an explanation for that," she started. Severus and Albus looked at her and Minerva proceeded to recount the events of that day.

"Because the forest is in such close proximity," she finished, "it would be easier for Quirrell and You-Know-Who to communicate, would it not?"

Albus pressed his fingers against his lips. "Perhaps," he said thoughtfully, "but it still does not answer everything."

Minerva caught Severus' eye.

"Headmaster, I believe it is time Quirrell should be removed," Severus said, breaking eye contact with Minerva and looking back towards Dumbledore. "Potter was lucky this evening, but he might not be if it happens another time."

"We will not be removing Professor Quirrell from the grounds, Severus," Albus replied.

"But-" began Minerva.

"I will not discuss the matter further," Albus interrupted, his expression calm but his voice firm. "We have still yet to understand the link Professor Quirrell has with Lord Voldemort and how they are helping one another. Without this knowledge, we cannot hope to keep the stone safe. Lord Voldemort would merely come back to break our defences."

Minerva pursed her lips. She had many reservations about Albus' idea, and, based on Severus' foul look, she was under the impression that he was not too keen on the plan either. However, she knew full well that even if she wanted to there was no point arguing with Albus. His mind was made up. No one, not even herself, would be able to change it.

"What do you suggest we do, Headmaster?" she asked finally.

Albus turned his attention to Snape.

"Severus," he started, "continue to keep a close eye on Professor Quirrell. Ideally, we do not want him left alone."

Snape nodded curtly, stood up, and then left with a swish of his cloak.

Albus then turned to Minerva. "I would like you to help Severus, my dear. Using your animagus form might be preferable so that you are not noticed."

Minerva stood up too and nodded. "Of course," she said. "What about Potter? After this evening—"

"We shall leave Harry alone for the time being," he said gently. "We can keep an eye on him of course, but we do not want to worry him by telling him any of this until we are sure. Do you understand, Minerva?"

Minerva was on the verge of retorting however when Albus gave her a piercing look she swallowed back her reply.

"I understand," she said.

"Very good."

"But I don't agree," she added.

Albus smiled slightly. "I appreciate your honesty, my dear," he said, while Minerva continued to study him. She had a niggling feeling that he was up to something and the conclusions she came up with were not good.

"I hope you trust me that I would not put Harry in harm's way?" Albus added.

Minerva watched him for a few more moments before pushing her thoughts to one side. "I trust you, Albus," she said. "But I hope you can accept keeping someone in the dark might be just as harmful."

Albus nodded.

"All right," she said. "Is that all?"

"Yes, I believe that is all," he said.

"Very well. I shall bid you goodnight then, Albus."

"Goodnight, my dear," he said.

Minerva nodded then swept out of his office. A few minutes later and she was standing outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"They went to bed about ten minutes ago, Professor," said the Fat Lady, correctly identifying why Minerva had come. "They seemed in good spirits."

"Right," Minerva said, hesitating slightly; did she still want to go in? Deciding against it she resorted to nodding at the Fat Lady. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Professor," said the Fat Lady with a smile. "Good evening."

"Good evening," Minerva said, smiling briefly back but distractedly. Something about this evening's occurrences had distinctly unsettled her, and surprisingly the main reason was not that Voldemort had appeared in some form a few metres away from the school. What really troubled her was Albus' reaction and not only that, but the series of decisions he had made since Harry had started at school.

First, the decision to keep the stone in the school. Then, the decision not to use more powerful enchantments to protect the stone. And finally, the decision not only to keep Quirrell at the school, but also giving an 11-year-old boy an invisibility cloak for Christmas and insisting that Harry's detention should be served in the Forbidden Forest despite the dangers present there.

Minerva was not pleased with how the year was going. She had a distinct feeling that Albus knew something she and Severus did not. Or rather, that he was planning something and, whatever it was, the conclusions she had come up with were not good.


	33. Trouble 1992

Thanks for all the lovely comments! And thank you LouLou7 for the youtube recommendation. The french doesn't bother me (I can understand it) so I've been watching Xio Nixes videos and they're very interesting. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

4 June 1992

"Knock, knock."

Minerva looked up from her essays as Pomona poked her head around her office door.

"Pomona," she said, putting her quill down. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Pomona smiled and came into the room. "Firstly, I have a letter for you from Grace," she said, placing an envelope on top of the essay Minerva had been marking. "I think she's hoping to mollify you so that she gets special treatment next year."

"Ha," Minerva said, although she was smiling; she loved receiving letters from her goddaughter. "Well, she should know that I'm too mean for that to work."

Pomona snorted. "Yes, your reputation precedes you, Minerva," she said, rolling her eyes. "But we both know you're a big softie at heart."

"Am I?"

"Undoubtedly," Pomona confirmed with a chuckle. "You wouldn't have doted so much on my daughter otherwise. Or given me those lovely flowers on my birthday."

Minerva smiled.

"Actually, the main reason I came was to tell you that Severus is looking for you," Pomona continued, more seriously now. "He didn't tell me why but he seems quite tense so I would go as soon as you can."

"Oh," Minerva said, lowering her letter and frowning slightly. "Where is he?"

"In his office, I should think," Pomona replied. "I would walk with you but I promised Albert I would be home before five."

Minerva shook her head as she began to pack her things. "Don't worry about it," she said following Pomona out of the room. They stopped just outside the door. "Say hello to the family from me?"

"Of course," Pomona said. "See you tomorrow, dear. I hope it's nothing too serious with Severus."

She smiled, gave Minerva a kiss on the cheek, and then bustled away. Minerva locked her office door, then left at a brisk walk in the opposite direction for the dungeons. She had almost reached Severus' office when Snape rounded the corner at exactly the same time and she almost walked straight into him.

"Severus–" she began, but Snape had already grabbed her arm and was pulling her into his storeroom, away from the sight of students milling about in the corridors. "What are you–"

"The Headmaster has been summoned to the Ministry, Minerva," he said without preamble, "after an urgent request from the Minister for help."

Minerva's good mood dissipated and she frowned. "When is he leaving?"

"He left five minutes ago," he said pursing, his lips; clearly he was not too keen with that plan and Minerva quite agreed with him. The situation sounded fishy, even to her. "He believes it could be a diversion," Snape added.

"Well, I'll admit his absence would be convenient if one was to steal the stone…" Minerva said. "Is it safe?"

"For now," Severus said, looking at her significantly.

Minerva bit her lip as she thought. Finally, she checked her watch.

"All right," she said. "I have to supervise two more exams this afternoon. I can ask Quirinus to be the other invigilator so that we can keep an eye on him. In the meantime stay around the third floor if you can. If anything happens we can alert, Albus. He can apparate back if he is needed."

"What if he is not back before this evening?"

"I doubt it will take that long, whatever it is he has to deal with," Minerva said, waving her hand. "But if it does, then, just to be sure, we can stay outside the third floor until he returns."

Severus nodded again and opened the storeroom door.

"Keep an eye out for Potter, Granger, and Weasley, as well" she added as an afterthought. "Hagrid told me they've been asking questions about the third floor."

"Very well," he said, before slipping out of the room. Minerva watched him go as a bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.


	34. Trapdoor 1992

Early update because I won't be able to post tomorrow :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

4 June 1992

Minerva could not believe this was happening. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest and the feeling of dread, that had settled in the pit of her stomach since she had unfrozen Neville Longbottom in the common room, had intensified tenfold. Quickly she ran up the stairs to the third floor and had almost reached the top when Severus rounded the corner, equally out of breath.

"Sev-You're meant to be on the third floor!" she spluttered. "What are you doing here?"

"A reported commotion in the charms corridor," he said, gesturing behind him. "I went to look but there was no one there."

Minerva almost shouted with frustration. Instead, she grabbed Severus' arm. "It's a diversion," she said, quickly. "This is a trick, Severus. Where is Quirinus?"

"I believe in his office…" he began, trailing away when he saw the look on Minerva's face. "What–"

"We must get to the third floor," she interrupted. "Now, Severus, right now," she added when he still hadn't moved. "Potter, Granger and Weasley, they know about the stone. They left the common room an hour ago. They're probably with Quirrell now."

Severus' face whitened and Minerva was glad that he did not waste time asking how she had this information. Instead, he immediately began to follow her as she sprinted up the stairs.

They had just reached the entrance to the third floor when Albus appeared at the other end, Granger and Weasley at his heels. Minerva's mouth dropped as they met outside the door behind which Fluffy was concealed; Hermione and Ron looked equally as confused by Minerva and Snape's presence.

"Professor Snape," Albus said, without stopping to explain, "please escort Miss Granger and Mr Weasley to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey will be waiting for you there."

Hermione and Ron looked as though they were about to protest but Albus didn't give them the opportunity to speak.

"Professor McGonagall," he said, turning his attention to Minerva, "I would like you to come with me."

Without pausing he disappeared behind the door. Minerva looked dumbfounded after him, then at Granger and Weasley who were covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Minerva!" came Albus' voice from within.

Minerva pulled her eyes away from the two first-years. They were on their feet and clearly were more or less in fit condition since they had both had enough strength to run down the corridor and protest against Albus' orders.

With one last glance in Severus' direction, Minerva then slipped behind the door in time to see Albus expertly wave his wand so that a beautiful melody emitted from its wand tip. His other arm was extended towards her, his hand open wide.

"Wand out, Minerva," he said.

Minerva glanced once at Fluffy, pulled out her wand, and then reached out to grab Albus' hand. As soon as their fingertips connected he twisted on the spot, pulling her with him.

If Minerva had been under the impression that the evening so far had been a mess, it was nothing compared to the complete chaos that greeted her when she and Albus appeared seconds later in a circular room.

Flames licked almost every corner of the stone walls and, in the centre of it all, two people seemed to be struggling with each other. Albus let go of her hand and immediately made for Harry who was being crushed under Quirrell's weight.

Without pause, Minerva waved her wand to create a corridor for him through the fire. Although she tried to keep an eye on Harry, the heat emanating from the flames blurred her vision, and the power needed to control the flames was taking up most of her concentration. Swiftly, she lifted up her other arm, and with one powerful swooping motion, the magical flames dissipated and finally extinguished.

In the short time it had taken her to clear the flames, Albus had rescued Harry and was currently crouched over him. A few feet away lay a scarred, singed, crumbling body Minerva just about recognised as Quirrell's. Clearly determined it tried to move closer to Harry but Minerva's reflexes were quicker and she blasted him away. Quirrell flew back against the wall and moved no more. Not pausing to ponder on this, however, Minerva rushed to Albus' side.

"Is he-?" She reached out and pressed two fingers against Harry's wrist. "Oh, thank the Lord," she murmured faintly, closing her eyes tightly shut and letting out a deep shuddering breath.

Albus stood up, picking up an unconscious Harry as he did so.

"I will take Harry to the Hospital Wing," he told her. "Would you send a letter to the Weasley and Granger family detailing what has happened this evening."

Minerva looked up again. "I'll tell them to come here tomorrow morning," she replied. "I don't believe this is a matter we can restrict to describing in a letter."

Dumbledore nodded and Minerva glanced in the direction of the pile of ashes (previously the body of Quirinus Quirrell) by the still pristine looking mirror.

"He was possessed," she said. "Wasn't he?"

"I believe that he was," Albus replied, following her gaze. Then, shaking his head he looked back at her. "We can discuss the events of this evening later on, Minerva. First, I must bring Harry to the Hospital Wing."

Minerva looked at the boy's small body, her eyes flicking from his pale face to his hand which seemed to be clutching something tightly. Her forehead creased into a frown, and she stood up and pried out a small red purplish stone from Harry's grasp. She stared at it for a few moments until Albus moved and held out his own hand.

She passed the philosopher's stone over.

"I'll take care of Quirrell," she said hoarsely. "I'll send the letters to the Grangers and the Weasleys once I'm done. And to the Dursleys," she added.

Albus nodded but Minerva had already looked away. By the time he had left she had sunk back down to the floor and put her head in her hands.


	35. Aftermath 1992

Thank you for all the lovely reviews :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far!

* * *

4 June 1992

Minerva lifted her wand and waved it so that the devil snare recoiled and slithered into the ceramic pot she had previously conjured. She had been dismantling the protections on the third floor since she had left the Hospital Wing; only once she had been quite sure that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were safe and well. Now, almost an hour later, she was starting to feel the beginnings of tiredness creep up on her.

With another graceful flick of her wand the hole that the plant had been covering resealed itself. It was at that moment that the door opened and Albus entered the room. He seemed tired as well, which was of no surprise to her, of course.

"I thought I might find you here," he said, giving her a small smile as he closed the door behind him and sat down on one of the stone steps.

Minerva couldn't find it in her to return it. "I wanted to get as much of this cleared up as possible," she said, vaguely waving her hand in the general direction of the Devil Snare. "The only one I can't get rid of is the Cerberus-"

"Hagrid will be able to take care of Fluffy tomorrow," Albus reassured her.

"Good, that's good," Minerva said distractedly. Suddenly she screwed up her eyes and put her head in her hands. "How could this have happened, Albus?" she said. "Three students almost died, again! Not to mention that the school was under my protection at the time! They were under my care..."

"You should not blame yourself, Minerva," Albus cut in, however, Minerva barely registered this.

"...I should have been there, outside the third floor."

"All night?"

"If I had to be."

Albus shook his head. "My dear, you did all that you could," he told her calmly. "You placed Severus on the third floor, tended to Mr Longbottom when he needed help, and then summoned me immediately afterwards. Sometimes these events cannot be prevented."

"But they should be preventable," she sighed, lifting her head. "What is the point of being a Head of House if you cannot even perform your duties? I should have locked them in the Gryffindor Common Room," she added, shaking her head.

Albus smiled slightly. "I believe that would have been a breach of health and safety guidance."

"I think allowing three students to gallivant across the castle undefended, in the middle of the night, in hot pursuit of the Dark Lord no less, is a greater breach of health and safety." She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "I will never unsee what I saw today, Albus. I know we suspected Quirrell but having...to stray so far-to even allow...I just can't understand it!"

"I think you do understand it, my dear, but the process repulses you slightly. Professor Quirrell was tempted by Voldemort, as many have been before him."

"But to share a body-Albus, that is beyond what you and I have both seen in our lifetimes! Well, I can't speak for you, I suppose, but I certainly have never seen anything like it."

"It is quite horrible," he agreed.

Minerva pursed her lips, her mind going back to Quirrell's crumbling body in the chamber downstairs and then to the thing underneath his turban.

"He is gone then?" she asked. "You-know-Who I mean?"

"For the time being," Albus replied. "But I am in no doubt that he will be back at some point, in some form or another."

"For Harry?"

"It is very likely, my dear," Albus conceded tiredly. "Although I believe the events of this evening will dissuade him from trying anything else soon."

Minerva swallowed. "I see," was all she was capable of saying.

After a moment of silence, Albus reached out and held her hand.

"I believe, as the saying goes, we should call it a night, my dear," he said. "We can finish the last two chambers tomorrow," he added. "But we will be of no use to our students tomorrow if we cannot stay awake."

Minerva looked at him thinking that she would never manage to go to sleep again after the events of this evening. Nevertheless, she still stood up and followed him out of the room.

"What will we tell the students about Quirrell?" she asked him when Albus sealed the door.

"Students have a way of finding these things out for themselves," Albus said. "However, I will speak to them tomorrow morning at breakfast. Although, I think it would be wise not to mention all the details."

He looked at her significantly over his glasses and Minerva nodded silently.

"Very good," he said patting her shoulder. "I shall say goodnight to you then, my dear. Do try and get some rest."

"And you," Minerva said quietly. "Goodnight, Albus."

He smiled slightly. "Goodnight, my dear."

Then, with a swish of his midnight blue cloak, he walked back up the corridor.


	36. Cup 1992

And there we have it! The end of year 1!

Looking forward to the Chamber of Secrets (especially moments with Gilderoy Lockhart) :)

* * *

20 June 1992

Minerva put her hands in her pockets as she strolled across the grounds. It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining in a clear aquamarine blue sky. Taking a deep relaxing breath, she tilted her head up so that the sun beat down on her face.

"Do my eyes deceive me?"

Minerva turned and shielded her eyes with her hand. When squinting, she could just about make out Pomona's outline walking up the small hill from the greenhouses.

"Sorry?" she asked, as Pomona caught up with her.

"I said, do my eyes deceive me? I don't think I've seen you this cheerful since Filius gave you that new tin of ginger newts."

"Nonsense," Minerva said, although she was smiling slightly.

"Smiling too now. Goodness, has the world gone mad?"

"Don't be daft."

Pomona chuckled. "All right, all right," she said, resuming a more serious manner but still smiling slightly. "On your way to claim your prize then, I take it?"

"At long last," Minerva replied.

"Well, enjoy it while you can," Pomona told her, nodding. "Hufflepuff will win the cup next year."

Minerva gave her friend a side-glanced.

"There's no doubt about it," Pomona repeated solemnly. "I'll even bet on it."

"Tempting," Minerva said, in mock thoughtfulness. "But that would just be cruel."

Pomona gave Minerva a friendly shove as they reached the castle. They stopped on the stairs, Minerva still smiling, and Pomona waved her wand so that the remnants of mud sprinkled across her robes vanished.

"Well, if I were you I'd enjoy the cup while you can," she told Minerva seriously, slipping her wand back into her pocket before smiling too. "Now, I'll see you at dinner. I would walk with you but I have to go through some forms with one of my Hufflepuffs before the train leaves - he's applying for an internship and needs a reference."

"He left it quite late," Minerva observed.

"Well, nerves I suppose," Pomona said, shaking her head. "I'm an intimidating person, you know."

Minerva arched an eyebrow and Pomona snorted.

"See you later, dear," she repeated, leaning in to embrace Minerva.

"See you later, Pomona."

Minerva patted her shoulder and then they parted; Pomona in the direction of the Hufflepuff Common Room and Minerva for Albus' office.

"Fizzing Whizbeez," she said to the gargoyle, who bowed respectfully and allowed her access to the staircase. When she reached the landing she knocked twice on the door.

"Come in."

Minerva pushed open the door but was shocked to find not only Albus in the room but two other people as well.

"Oh, sorry," she said, already taking a step back. "I didn't realise you had company, Headmaster. I can come back later."

"My dear Professor, do not trouble yourself," said one of the guests as she turned around in her chair.

Minerva's eyebrows almost disappeared behind her hair. The woman was no other than Perenelle Flamel; Minerva recognised her instantly from a newspaper article she had read recently.

Perenelle smiled kindly, taking Minerva's surprise very graciously.

"Nicholas and I were just leaving," she told her, patting her husband's hand delicately with her own. "I think all that needs saying has been said." She turned to face Albus who bowed his head slightly, then back to the man sitting beside her. "Come now, Nicholas, let us say our goodbyes and then depart."

She rose and helped up her husband, a slender, pale, wrinkly man. Once up, if a little stooped, he leaned quite heavily on the walking stick Perenelle had handed him, then went to shake Albus' hand.

"Thank you, Albus," he said, looking deeply into Albus' eyes. "It has been a pleasure to work alongside you."

Then, to Minerva's surprise, Nicholas turned to her and walked over.

"And thank you, my dear Professor, for giving your time and your energy to protect the stone," Nicholas smiled. "We very much appreciate everything you have done," he added sincerely.

"T-That's quite all right," Minerva stammered, letting him shake her hand, then allowing Perenelle to give her a kiss on the cheek; still not quite comprehending what exactly was happening at this moment. Albus caught her eye, however, and she understood that he meant to explain afterwards.

"Will you use the floo network?" he asked the older couple, turning back to Perenelle and Nicholas.

Perenelle chuckled. "Albus, it has been quite some time since either of us have used the floo network," she said, sharing an amused look with Nicholas. "Our balance is quite passed its prime."

"We will call a carriage when we reach Hogsmeade," Nicholas continued. "And enjoy the walk through the forest to the village."

Albus bowed his head again. "Very well," he said, coming round his desk. "But allow me to see you out."

The two nodded and Albus turned to Minerva. "Would it trouble you very much if I left you here while I walk Nicholas and Perenelle to the gates, my dear?"

"No, of course not," she said.

Albus smiled and opened the office door for the Flamels.

"It was a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, my dear girl," said Perenelle, as she passed. She smiled kindly at Minerva one last time before accepting the arm Nicholas was offering her and following Albus out of the room.

Minerva was there for almost half an hour before he returned. He smiled at her tiredly as he closed the door and walked around his desk and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Albus," she began. "If I'd known you had company I wouldn't have disturbed you..."

"You did no such thing, my dear," he said kindly. "Nicholas and Perenelle came to settle a few matters regarding the future of the Philosopher's Stone."

"Oh," she said, "I see..."

In truth, she had not thought much about the stone following the incident with Granger, Potter, and Weasley. She had been so concerned about dismantling protections, speaking to families, ensuring the trio had fully recovered, as well as marking exams that she had not truly considered what ought to happen to the stone.

"I take it they have just brought it home?"

"Quite the opposite, my dear," he said. "The stone is going to be destroyed. Nicholas and Perenelle have agreed it presents too many dangers to our world."

Minerva widened her eyes. "But that means-"

"They have lived long and very fulfilling lives, Minerva," he cut in gently.

"But still, Albus...Is there no other way?" she asked.

He smiled at her expression. "They are not looking for another way, Minerva. Nicholas and Perenelle are quite happy to proceed to the next step of their journey. They are at peace with their decision."

Minerva looked away.

"Come now," said Dumbledore, when she still hadn't spoken. "I believe you came here to collect something, am I right?"

She looked up and he smiled as he retrieved a golden cup from beneath his desk.

"I think I am right in saying this now belongs to you," he said, handing her the cup. "I give you my warmest congratulations, Minerva."

"Thank you," she said quietly, accepting the cup.

"I suggest you keep a good eye on it. I do believe Professor Snape is in quite a-erm-mood, shall we say."

"That is one way to put it," Minerva muttered.

Albus shrugged. "Well, I am a firm believer that students should receive recognition for their courageous acts."

"Even if they break thousands of school rules in the process?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and catching his eye.

Albus chuckled and Minerva couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across her lips.

"Where will you put it?" he asked.

"The cup?"

Albus nodded.

"I was thinking perhaps on that bookshelf in my classroom...or do you think that is showing off too much?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "It is never a bad thing to be proud of your students' achievements."

"You're right..." she said, looking down at the cup and smiling properly for the first time. "Oh, maybe for a day or two. I think I deserve a bit of joy after this year."

"You certainly do, Minerva."

She smiled. "Very well, I think I should get this sorted before dinner."

He smiled and stood up too. "I agree."

He walked her to the other side of the office - Minerva holding the cup proudly in her arms. When he opened the door for her, however, she paused and turned around.

"I'm sorry about the Flamels, Albus," she said sincerely. "I know they were good friends of yours."

Albus smiled slightly but with a distinct sadness in his eyes.

"I shall see you at dinner, my dear," he said softly, avoiding the topic in a way she was now so used to.

Unsure if she should say anything else, Minerva hesitated, stalling between the office and the landing. Finally, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you at dinner, Albus," she told him, before stepping out of the office and making her way down the spiral staircase.


	37. Caithness 1992

Thanks for the lovely reviews! Gilderoy action coming soon, I promise! :)

* * *

13 July 1992

Minerva frowned at the manuscript sitting before her, softly stroking her lips absentmindedly with the feathers of her quill as she read. It had been quite some time since she had moved from her position at the wooden desk in Malcolm and Helen's spare room (she had returned to Caithness for a week to visit her family during the holidays).

Yet despite the hardback chair she had been sitting in for hours, she was not uncomfortable so much engrossed was she in what she was doing – pouring over a folder containing research she and Albus had started years back but had never got round to finishing.

As she reached the end of Albus' quickly scrawled notes, the minuteness of the handwriting causing her eyes to grow sore, Minerva finally made the decision to call it a night and marked her page. She had just gathered her papers and closed the folder when there came a gentle knock at her door.

"Can I come in?" asked a voice, the owner of which having already poked their head around the door.

"I think you already have, Malcolm," Minerva replied, however, she waved her hand gesturing that he could enter.

Malcolm smiled gratefully and came in.

"I thought you were planning on having an early night?" she asked him.

"I was," he replied tiredly. "But I was called back into the office. Rita Skeeter decided to sneak a story into the Daily Prophet two minutes before we were meant to print." He sighed and sat down at the end of the bed. "Two hours later, and after many heated discussions with the team, we've managed to take it down."

"I'm sorry to hear we won't be having Rita's article to brighten our morning tomorrow."

Malcolm smirked and rested his chin on his hands. "Given how wonderful and complementary her articles are?"

"Of course," Minerva replied, catching his eye. "What was it about this time?"

"To be honest, I wasn't planning on telling you since we managed to get it out," he admitted truthfully. "Even by her standards, this one was quite nasty."

Minerva shifted her position warily. "Go on."

"Well, she wrote a lot of old waffle about Hogwarts," he said, passing a hand through his now greying hair. "In particular about the management – or in her words the 'lack' of proper management. She doesn't believe Dumbledore is best suited for the role of Headmaster."

"What rubbish," Minerva said, folding her arms crossly. "Why not?"

"His age, mainly, and the problems last year with that Professor who died. Skeeter is under the impression Dumbledore has proven he is unequal to the task of safely protecting students because he lacks judgment. Her words, not mine," he added quickly when he saw the look of outrage on his sister's face.

"That's-that's preposterous," Minerva spluttered heatedly. "Lacks judgment, my foot. Albus would never purposefully put a student in danger! And in terms of his age, well, Armando Dippet was 355 when he passed the title on to Albus. What an outrageous accusation," she repeated, breathing heavily.

"I know, that's what most of us thought when we saw it," Malcolm nodded. "And then we thought, I mean all right she's written quite uncomplimentary things about people, sure, but to write something inflammatory like that about Dumbledore..." he trailed away.

"You think someone told her to?"

He shrugged. "Some people aren't happy about the way Dumbledore runs the school-"

"Piffle," Minerva interrupted. "They're annoyed because his views aren't easily swayed."

"And he does what he wants."

"That too," Minerva acquiesced.

Malcolm smiled then suddenly sighed and stretched. "So what is this project you've been working on?" he asked finally, changing the topic and nodding in the direction of the large folder. "Looks complicated."

Minerva shrugged. "It's just some research," she said, absently twirling her quill between her fingers. "Human transfigurations – Albus and I are hoping we can find a way to shorten the process of turning into an animagus."

"Huh."

She smiled and got up to go to vanity to unpin her hair. "I can tell the topic fascinates you, Malcolm," she teased.

He held up his hands. "I never said a word."

"You didn't have to. You have a very readable face."

He smiled, albeit sadly, and nestled his head in the crook of his folded arms on the bedpost. "As do you," he said softly, watching as Minerva's raven black hair fell to her shoulders. "Mum wasn't any better...family trait I suppose."

"Hm."

"Do you think about it sometimes?"

Minerva continued to plat her hair. "Think about what?" she asked carefully.

Malcolm sighed and shifted his position. "Why she gave up everything?"

"She didn't give up everything, Malcolm," Minerva said wearily. "Mum chose Dad over magic. She married, had children-"

"But she wasn't happy," interrupted Malcolm, "was she?"

Minerva sighed and put her hands in her lap; the loose plat she had been tying slowly unraveling. She turned to face Malcolm.

"Mum missed some aspects of the magical community, certainly. And at times she found things difficult, especially when we were younger," she began. "But she wasn't truly unhappy."

Malcolm looked down. It was rare for them to have these sorts of conversations, especially about their mother and father's relationship. However, with the recent engagement of Malcolm's youngest daughter to a muggle, Minerva had noticed that a lot of emotions both she and Malcolm had buried over the years were now resurfacing. And with Isobel and Martin's rapidly approaching wedding day, she had known it was only a matter of time before Malcolm raised the topic.

"Malcolm, the laws were different at that time. Witches and wizards could only tell their partners of their powers once a magical child was born," she reminded him gently. "After 15 years of marriage, finding out that your wife is a witch would be a surprise to anyone. Mum didn't go back to the magical community because she felt guilty, and she didn't want Dad feeling separate again."

"But he did."

"Maybe," Minerva said, struggling to find a way to get her point across. "But I think only because of how secretive Mum became about magic at home."

Malcolm didn't say anything and Minerva sighed, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Look, Malcolm," she said. "As I said, laws have changed; the International Statute of Secrecy is no longer as strict as it used to be. You can't compare Isobel's situation in 1992 to Mum's in 1935."

"I suppose," he murmured.

Minerva nodded. "Isobel has the choice of telling Martin now, instead of years later when they have built their lives together. And she wants to tell him as soon as she can, you know that because she spoke to you about it," she continued. "Isobel is still intent on remaining as much a part of the wizarding community as you and I. Mum's situation and Isobel's could not be any more different," she said. "And have you ever seen Isobel happier than she is now?"

Malcolm looked up again. "No, I suppose not," he admitted.

"Then there you have it," Minerva told him, resting her case and turning to face the mirror to resume platting her hair.

She heard the springs of the bed creak as Malcolm stood up. Then, she felt a large pair of arms wrap around her.

"Thank you," Malcolm said. "I don't know what it is about this...I'm not against it just...I don't know..."

"You are simply looking out for your daughter, Malcolm," Minerva said, glancing up at him and patting his hand. "As all parents should when their child is involved," she added kindly.

"I think she would see it as me being nosy," he said, letting go

"Well, maybe a little," Minerva smiled, tying a red ribbon in her hair. "But really you just want to make sure she will be happy, and I am sure that she will be."

"You're right," he said, smiling too and then rubbing his eyes. "Gosh, I'm knackered," he said, yawning. "I've been working all hours this week - I should retire."

"You're barely fifty," Minerva laughed.

Malcolm shrugged. "Doesn't mean I shouldn't," he said, walking to the door and smiling briefly. "Night, Minerva. Sleep well."

"You too," Minerva replied, getting up from her chair and moving to the bed as the bedroom door clicked shut.


	38. New addition 1992

Can't publish tomorrow so here's an early post! I hope you enjoy the chapter! (Reviews would be very much appreciated if you can spare the time) :)

* * *

20 July 1992

Minerva stormed up the spiral staircase and into the Headmaster's Office without even bothering to knock. The door banged against the wall and Albus looked up in surprise from his book.

"Minerva-"

"No, Albus, you are the limit!" she said, marching up to his desk and slamming a copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table. "I go to visit my family for one week, I repeat one week, and I come back to see you have appointed a new teacher without telling me! Again!"

She pushed the paper angrily towards Albus so that the image of Gilderoy Lockhart emblazoned across the parchment was sitting directly beneath his nose.

"Ah," said Albus, comprehension dawning as he realised why Minerva was so cross. "My dear, there was no other option. A Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was required and now we have one."

"You mean we have _someone_," Minerva corrected him. "What possessed you to ask him, of all people, to teach here?"

"It is just possible that he may surprise us," Albus said calmly. "As I recall Gilderoy Lockhart was a perfectly able student-"

"Oh yes," she interrupted sarcastically. "Perfectly able to draw attention to himself you mean. As I recall, Albus, Mr Lockhart carved his name into the Quidditch Pitch and copied the Dark Mark by projecting his face into the sky by the end of his third year no less! Not to mention that in his fifth year he sent himself enough Valentine's Day cards that the Ravenclaw table collapsed under their weight."

"That was several years ago," Albus remarked lightly. "I think you and I can both agree that people change a great deal following their fifteenth year."

Minerva folded her arms crossly. "Perhaps some do," she said stubbornly. "But not all."

Albus sighed and decided to change tack.

"I accept I should have conferred with you prior to making this decision, Minerva" he conceded, "and I apologise that I did not do this. However, we were in dire need of a new professor."

"We are always in need of a new professor, Albus," Minerva said exasperatedly, the hard note in her voice slowly disappearing. "I know neither of us finds pleasure in drafting advertisements for a teacher's position every year; not to mention arranging and holding a series of interviews after that. But why on earth did you hire him of all people? He can't have been the only applicant-"

"Actually, he was..."

Minerva scoffed incredulously.

"I am not lying to you," Albus continued, raising his eyebrows. "The rumours that the post is cursed has not made anyone eager to apply for the role of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. We should be grateful Gilderoy did apply."

"One of us could have taken over the class," Minerva said resolutely.

Albus arched an eyebrow and looked at her carefully over his spectacles.

"All right, maybe that would not have been entirely practical," she conceded huffily. "But next time you decide to hire a new professor I would rather you told me, as the Deputy Headmistress, before you appoint them instead of after. And preferably while I'm at the school," she added, looking at him pointedly and with her hands on her hips.

Albus bowed his head. "I promise that, in future, I will consult you, my dear," he promised.

Minerva narrowed her eyes and watched him for a few moments before picking up and rolling the newspaper.

"I'll be sure to remember that, Albus," she told him seriously, pointing the paper in his direction. "And I will tell you now, that I will not be lenient if I find Gilderoy isn't teaching to the proper standard," she said, "Or behave too kindly if he finds himself commenting on my teaching methods, again."

"Noted," Albus said with a nod.

"I hope so, for both of your sakes," she warned him. Then, giving him one last pointed look, she made her way briskly out of his office.


	39. Gilderoy Lockhart 1992

Double post this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks again for the lovey reviews :) They're very much appreciated!

* * *

12 July 1992

Minerva strode down the hallway, her eyes warily scanning each corridor she turned into for fear of crossing paths with a certain professor.

Despite only being back at Hogwarts for a week, Minerva's irritation levels had risen to such a degree that she was convinced that if she encountered the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, the main cause for her irritation, she would blow a fuse.

Therefore, after a brief moment of apprehension, Minerva almost sighed with relief when she finally pushed open the staffroom door and found it empty.

Her mood rising slightly, she picked a seat by the window overseeing the Black Lake and began to finish writing letters including lists of books, robes, and other utensils returning students would need by September.

She was halfway through letters for the new second-year students when she was interrupted by the sound of the staffroom door opening. The reflection in the window in front of her caused her to close her eyes momentarily.

"Minerva, how good it is to see you!"

Minerva adopted a smile – albeit a somewhat strained one, and turned.

"Good afternoon, Gilderoy," she said tightly. "I hope you are settling in well?"

"Oh, just perfectly," Lockhart answered loudly. He came into the room, his extravagant blinding yellow robes whooshing behind him. "Severus here is just showing me around," he added, smiling brilliantly back at Severus who merely scowled. Lockhart took no notice of this, however. "It's a cosy little place you all have here," he continued.

Minerva followed his eyes around the staffroom – a medium-sized room with carpeted floors, maroon armchairs, bookcases, and a few desks dotted around the rest of the available space.

"Quite," she said, her desire for social interaction dwindling by the second.

Again, Gilderoy took no notice.

"Planning lessons, I see?" he commented, strolling over to where she was sitting and peering over her shoulder. "If you need any help, Minerva, I am more than happy to–"

"I do not require assistance at present, Gilderoy," Minerva cut through him smoothly. "But I thank you for the offer."

"There's no shame in asking for help, Minerva," he continued, looking at her in what was meant to be a knowing way and placing two on his hands on her shoulders. "I have offered the same expertise to Severus and he jumped at the opportunity seeing as I myself, have had to brew some pretty complex potions on my journeys."

"I am unaware I accepted such an offer," Snape pointed out, from his position by the door.

Gilderoy smiled. "Ah, your face said it all, Severus."

Snape looked as though he could murder Lockhart on the spot, however, he contained his emotions and merely continued to scowl. If Minerva had not been so annoyed herself, she would have laughed. Instead, she stood up quite abruptly and gathered her things with a sharp flick of her wand.

"I think, Gilderoy," she began, "it would be best if you concentrated on your own subject. After all, Defense Against the Dark Arts is a complex subject to master," she added, looking at him pointedly.

Lockhart's cheerful, boyish mask slipped slightly as Minerva gave him a piercing stare. Then, the smile returned just as quickly and he pushed her arm playfully. "Multi-tasking is one of my best qualities, Minerva, as I'm sure you remember. And it would be selfish not to share my knowledge of our world. As you know I have encountered-"

"Complex magic, yes, so you've said," Minerva interrupted with a brief, tight smile. "Even so, I suggest you wait until the first few weeks of term have elapsed to see where you stand before offering to help other professors."

She held his gaze for a moment longer before looking away. "Now, as much as I would like to join your tour, I'm afraid I must leave you both as I have important business to attend to with the Headmaster."

She briefly caught Severus' eye as she said this, knowing full well that he knew as well as she did that there was no such meeting with Albus.

"I shall see you both at dinner," she added, nodding curtly at Gilderoy and then Snape. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

And before either of the men had the time to say anything else, Minerva swept out of the staffroom and made her way back to her quarters so that she could finish her work uninterrupted.


	40. September 1st 1992

I hope you enjoy this chapter! After tea being spilled all over my laptop yesterday (and then it refusing to turn on), it's taken a lot of effort to get this chapter up on time haha. So, I really do hope you like it and are looking forward to Chamber of Secrets year (like me) :)

Reviews again would be very much appreciated. Also if you want to read about any particular moment you were curious about in CoS then just pop me a message and I'll try to include it in the story :)

(Also as a heads up I know Filch found Harry and Ron in the film, but I'm basing this part of the story on the books)

* * *

1 September 1992

Minerva scanned the Gryffindor table a second time but when she still had not spotted Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley she sighed and put the sorting hat back onto the table.

It was highly likely that the two boys were just dawdling, in fact, that was probably the simplest explanation for their absence. Nevertheless, knowing those boys as she did, Minerva suspected there could be another reason for their unexplained absence. So, tiredly, she pushed back her chair, stood up, and began to make her way behind the rows of chairs at the teachers' table.

As she walked down the steps and then down the aisle, she crossed Gilderoy on her way who attempted to begin a conversation about the lighting. Minerva merely nodded, agreeing vaguely with something she hoped she would not come to regret later, and then continued her way to the door where Albus was currently standing; picking a few stray strings hanging off his cuff.

"Good evening my, dear," he said cheerfully, the tassels on his hat swinging as he looked up at her. He was wearing a deep blue set of robes with gold embroidered flowers that fell just above his feet which were sporting bright green socks. "Beautiful evening, is it not?"

"Quite," Minerva replied slowly, frowning slightly at his odd appearance. She shook her head. "Albus, I've noticed that Potter and Weasley are not in the Great Hall. Have you seen either of them this evening?"

"I cannot say that I have," he said his eyes now moving to rest on the front doors.

Minerva's eyes followed his and she bit her lip gently debating whether or not she should be concerned by the unknown whereabouts of the two Second Years. Before she could voice an opinion, however, Severus appeared looking as he usually did; grumpy, sour, and with a hint of anger as his eyes flicked to Gilderoy whom it looked like he would be sitting beside for the rest of the evening.

Minerva's eyes quickly flicked to the face of Elphinstone's old pocket watch - the First Years were due to arrive any minute now. Slipping it back into her pocket she quickly made up her mind. "I'll ask Severus to find them."

Albus nodded and Minerva patted his arm before leaving him and walking briskly towards Snape.

"Severus, have you seen either Potter or Weasley enter the castle this evening?" she asked him, descending the steps to the Entrance Hall to join him.

"Are they not here?"

Minerva pursed her lips. "They are not," she said irritated by the sly smile which now played on his lips - of course, he wasn't concerned, she thought angrily. "I need them to be found, Severus, preferably sooner rather than later."

"The sorting is about to start-"

"I am aware," she cut across him, "which is why I'm going to ask you to stay here until either of them appears. They have possible just gone to the bathroom but..." she checked her watch again the needles now pointing to 15 past - 20 minutes since the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station, "I would rather be certain they have not met any...complications."

Snape arched his eyebrow and Minerva pressed her lips tightly together again.

"Let's not judge before we have all of the information," she told him pointedly, just as Hagrid's loud knocks sounded at the door. "Keep an eye out for them please, Severus. Alert Albus and I if there are any problems," she added before walking off to answer the front door.

Snape behind her looked as cheerful as she had ever seen him - no doubt planning a series of awful punishments in store for the two boys.

* * *

"Well, I must say that is a first," said Albus as she joined him in the corridor. Harry and Ron's voices died out as the door closed and sealed them in Filch's office.

Minerva looked at him darkly. "That was a very serious breach of Ministry regulations, Albus," she told him seriously. "It's a miracle Fudge hasn't charged them. Not to mention Arthur for creating that...contraption."

"Quite ingenious-"

"Illegal," Minerva interrupted as they entered the Entrance Hall again. She sighed and slowed down as they climbed the steps. "Do you think they _will_ press charges?"

"I will have a word with Cornelius," Albus said, although his expression was somewhat graver than it previously had been. "The matter has been dealt with so far. I don't believe Harry and Ronald Weasley will be facing any form of punishment from the Ministry."

"What about Arthur Weasley?"

Albus sighed. "I can speak to Cornelius," he said. "However, my power as Headmaster covers only our students. It may not extend to Ministry employees."

Minerva shook her head, as they continued up the staircase. "Foolish man," she muttered, though it came from a place of concern.

"I don't believe it was intended for this purpose, my dear," Albus told her gently. "Harry and Mr Weasley used his invention quite insensibly."

"That's one word for it. Flying a car to get to school," she said, shaking her head. "Are they looking to give me a heart attack before term even starts?"

She saw the corner of Albus' mouth twitch in her peripheral vision and pursed her lips as they reached the doors to the Great Hall.

"Honestly," she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she pushed open the door, "boys."


	41. Colin Creevey 1992

5 September 1992

"Creevey!" Minerva barked.

The first year jumped with fright and turned around. "Professor McGonagall?" he squeaked.

Minerva pursed her lips and approached the boy who had been following Harry for the past 5 minutes.

"I believe you have Charms beginning in two minutes, Mr Creevey," Minerva said, looking at the small boy over her spectacles. "Do you need some assistance in finding the classroom?"

"N-no, Professor Mcgonagall, Ma'am," he stammered, going red in the face. "I was hoping I could get a...erm, nevermind..."

He fiddled nervously with his camera.

"I think maybe I should go if I don't want to be late," he mumbled.

"I think perhaps you should," Minerva agreed. "You will find the Charms classroom down the stairs first door on your left."

"Thank you, Professor," he said, hoisting the strap of his bag back onto his shoulder. At that precise moment, Ginny Weasley walked past, holding a black notebook and a quill lying precariously on top.

"Miss Weasley," Minerva said, calling Ginny to a halt. "Perhaps you could show Mr Creevey the way to your next lesson?"

"Oh...erm, yes, of course, Professor," Ginny said, her eyes flicking between Minerva and Colin as she put the black notebook hurriedly back into her bag.

"Good, now off you go, quickly," Minerva said, shooing them away.

Colin caught up with Ginny and together they walked down the opposite way to the Charms classroom, Minerva watching them closely. It wasn't the first time she had caught Colin running after Harry, or Ginny Weasley walking alone for that matter.

With Colin, it was more a matter of making sure he did not harass Harry too much if it were at all possible. Minerva had noticed that the boy had been following Potter about since the start of term and, despite the fact that she was still annoyed with Potter for his serious breach of school rules, there was still a part of her who felt very strongly that he need not face this year being ogled at again by every student in the castle; if she could help it, of course.

In the case of Ginevra Weasley, Minerva had been keeping her eye on the girl after noticing that she spent a lot of her time alone. Her concern for the youngest Weasley had also increased quite considerably this morning when she had received a letter from Molly Weasley (whom Minerva was already in regular contact with due to the twins' numerous stunts) asking her about Ginny who apparently had been very quiet in terms of correspondence.

Minerva continued to watch the two until Ginny's flaming red hair and Colin's blond curls disappeared from view. Perhaps pushing them together would do them both some good, she thought, before shaking herself and continuing her way down the corridor to her classroom for her next lesson.


	42. Lilac 1992

So for some reason, this didn't upload properly... Not sure why but I hope it's working now

* * *

20 September 1992

Minerva was sitting on a stool in the Herbology greenhouse, watching as Pomona repotted some venomous tentacula. Feeling ill to the stomach, she looked away and slipped off the stool.

"I best be going-"

"No!"

Perplexed Minerva looked questioningly at her friend who had reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What's wrong"

"I-I need back up," Pomona replied desperately. "Please stay, just for 2 more minutes."

"Why-Pomona?"

"Gilderoy's been down to see Hagrid and I know he's bound to come in here afterwards," she said. "I swear Minerva if he tells me one more time that the students and I would benefit if he led a few classes I will hex him into next week."

"I think you will be doing all of us a favour..." Minerva muttered under her breath before clearing her throat. "I doubt my presence will change anything, dear," she said truthfully. "In fact, I think he has irritated me quite enough since September that I might even join in with your-erm-plan."

Pomona laughed. "You're Deputy Headmistress you can't say such things."

Minerva shrugged innocently but there was an amused look in her eye. "I think you're confused, Pomona," she said. "I didn't say anything."

"Of course not," Pomona smirked. She put her trowel down and moved the venomous tentacula to a safer spot in the corner of the greenhouse. "I would be eternally grateful if Albus lifted some spells and allowed us to disapparate inside the castle. The second I saw any lilac I could just pst," she clicked her fingers imitating disapparation, "and be corridors away in a matter of seconds."

"I think that is what we all desire at the moment," Minerva said, smiling slightly now. She waited for Pomona to lock the greenhouses then they made their way up the hill - clear from students who were all in their respective classes.

"How is Grace finding her first term?" Minerva asked after a while.

"Wouldn't we all like to know," Pomona sighed, rolling her eyes. "From what I can tell she seems absolutely fine. But that girl is avoiding me like the plague."

Minerva smiled but didn't say anything.

"She's determined to make sure that no one knows we're related."

"I'm sure that will pass," Minerva said. "Robert was quite the same when he discovered I would be teaching his year; the epitome of embarrassment apparently if your older sister is your teacher."

Pomona chuckled. "Seems it goes the same way with parents too."

"Yes, well, he did get over it eventually," Minerva continued. "As I'm sure Grace will too. After all, I only taught Robert for a year and it took him barely a month to accept things."

"Grace will give you a run for your money," Pomona informed her. "She can be very stubborn."

"More than a McGonagall?"

"You would be surprised."

Minerva smiled slightly as they ascended the steps to the castle and stopped in the Entrance Hall.

Pomona took a deep breath in as she looked around the empty hallways. "Right then, off into hiding I go," she said tiredly, "Any advice for me?"

"I suggest you work in the library," Minerva told her. "I believe Irma's rule of no talking will provide ample protection. I have found it to be quite effective."

"And why is it that you didn't tell me this sooner?"

Minerva shrugged nonchalantly, although she was suppressing a smile. "I would rather this fact not become common knowledge or else I will never find a good place to work."

"So much for staffrooms and offices," Pomona joked before straightening and miming zipping her lips together. "I promise, my lips are sealed."

Minerva nodded once. "Then I shall see you this afternoon, dear," she said, just as the bell rang and a wave of students entered the hallway. "Weasley those are forbidden items!"

Minerva heard Pomona snort as she left for the library; trying to get as much mud off her clothes so as to avoid being told off by Irma. Meanwhile, Minerva spent the next few minutes extracting the multiple dungbombs George Weasley had inexpertly tried to conceal from her in his robes. 5 minutes and 10 dungbombs later, she finally made her way to her lesson taking the long way round so as to avoid crossing Guilderoy sporting his favourite lilac robes and usual toothy grin.


	43. Fans 1992

More Minerva and Albus because I think their friendship is so cute :) Hope you enjoy the last peaceful chapter before...erm..nothing involving a giant snake and a horcrux.

* * *

4 October 1992

"Can I help you, girls?"

The four girls clustered by the staffroom door jumped and turned around as Minerva stopped walking and crossed her arms.

"We-We were just waiting for Professor Lockhart, Professor," piped up Louise, a First Year Ravenclaw. Her fellow classmates nodded eagerly in agreement, Grace, Minerva's goddaughter, being one of them. "We wanted to give him some...letters."

"I see," Minerva said, raising an eyebrow. "And this could not have waited until tomorrow morning?"

"Erm...no?"

Minerva pressed her lips together. "Well, seeing as I am going into the staffroom, perhaps I could pass on these letters you have to Professor Lockhart?"

The girls went beet red however nodded silently and placed the letters awkwardly in Minerva's outstretched hand.

"I will see that he receives these," Minerva told the girls, waving the letters. "Now, if I am not mistaken it is five minutes until curfew so I suggest you run along back to your dormitories."

The girls nodded and scampered off back to their respective dormitories bar one who lingered behind.

"Miss Matthews?"

Grace tried to give Minerva her most winning smile. "Professor McGonagall," she began, "would it be possible to find out how I did in my transfiguration essay?"

"I'm afraid it would not," Minerva replied, "seeing as I have not finished marking yours yet."

"Oh."

"I do not tend to tell my students their grades before I return their papers to them either way, Miss Matthews" she explained, looking at Grace over her spectacles. "You will found out what you got this Friday with the rest of your classmates and no sooner. In the meantime, I suggest you concentrate on your other homework and," Minerva checked her watch, "getting to your dormitory in the next 2 minutes unless you want to be caught out of bed after hours."

Grace smiled slightly. "Understood," she said with a nod, already backtracking up the corridor. "Night."

"Goodnight," Minerva replied, shaking her head as she watched Grace hurry to the end of the hallway towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. When the last of Grace's robes disappeared round the corner, Minerva turned her attention back to the staffroom door and said the password. "Revelio."

The door swung open and she stepped inside. As expected, the room appeared to be empty, and Minerva finally allowed her shoulders to relax. Stifling a yawn behind her hand, she went to place the heart covered letters in Gilderoy's pigeon hole and was about to pick a seat by the fire when she noticed the tip of a pointy hat poking out from behind the back of a red chintz armchair.

She frowned. It was unusual to find Dumbledore in the staffroom, and much more so at this hour when he was usually in his office reading or knitting.

"Good evening, Headmaster," she said, settling down in a seat opposite Albus and giving him a brief nod.

Albus smiled and lowered his newspaper.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," he said pleasantly. "I trust you have had a good day?"

"As good a day as it gets," she replied, not missing the amused look he gave her as she bent down and began to retrieve some files from her bag. "And yourself?"

"Quite pleasurable, thank you."

Minerva nodded and rested some essays on her folded legs, dipping the nib of her quill into some red ink when she was settled.

"I'm glad you heeded my advice," she commented after a while. "They suit you."

Albus beamed. "Thank you, my dear. I thought no one had noticed."

Minerva's eyes briefly flicked up again, looking amusedly at her friend who smiled as well - after all, they both knew that the glasses frames he had picked were almost identical to the previous ones, only perhaps a little less dented and a little shinier than before.

Still smiling slightly, Minerva looked back down at her essays. She gave Grace's essay a mark then moved to the next essay, raising her eyebrows already at the little note that that particular First Year had left for her at the top of their essay; apologising for its content for which he was quite sure was not up to scratch.

"Is this really the way to spend an evening such as this one?" Albus asked after a few minutes had elapsed.

"Aha, and the truth comes out," Minerva said, her eyes still scanning the essay in front of her and giving two ticks - it was in a fact a very well-structured and analytical essay. "I hope you were not waiting for me?"

She heard Albus fold his legs and lean back comfortably in his chair.

"Hm?" she prodded.

He smiled. "I do not understand why you dislike birthdays so, Minerva."

"Another year, another grey hair, another wrinkle," she said, writing a note in the margin of the essay and then leaning back. "Also, I am very busy and have no time for frivolities."

Albus chuckled. "I am quite sure one evening will not make that much of a difference, my dear."

"That is precisely what Pomona told me this morning."

"Then, perhaps you should heed _her_ advice."

Minerva smiled mildly. "I am afraid you are both quite mistaken," she said. "I am too old for parties, Albus, and I do need to return these essays to my First Years by Friday so I cannot afford to take the night off."

"How about an hour?"

"To do what?" she answered, the nib of her quill hovering above the parchment.

Dumbledore flicked his wand so that an old chess board unfolded itself from it's resting position on a nearby shelf and floated gracefully to land on the table separating them.

"Might I tempt you to a game of chess?"

"So that I can beat you again?" she asked innocently.

He shrugged but there was a distinct twinkle in his eye. "That remains to be seen."

He looked at her and waited patiently until she finally relented.

"Oh go on then," she said, putting away her folder. "But only one game, mind."

Dumbledore smiled cheerfully as the pieces began to set themselves onto the board. "Your wish is my command."


	44. Halloween 1992

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far :)

* * *

31 October 1992

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours until finally, Dumbledore spoke.

"You may go," he told the three Gryffindors, causing almost identical expressions of relief to wash over their faces.

Hurriedly, they turned around and left the room, without so much as a glance backwards, and at a pace that could only be described as just shy of a run.

Minerva's eyes followed them leave, before gliding back to rest on Dumbledore who appeared to be deep in thought; his eyes fixed on the stiffened body of Mrs Norris lying on the polished surface of Lockart's expensive desk. It was only once the door had clicked shut behind the trio, did he finally look up again and speak.

"Severus, if you could talk to Professor Sprout about the potion this evening, I would be most grateful," he said. "She will know the one I mean."

Severus bowed his head silently before sweeping out of the room; now leaving only Minerva, Dumbledore, Lockhart, and Argus who was still sobbing noisily in his hands. Minerva produced a tissue for the Caretaker which he took gratefully.

"Now," began Dumbledore however he was rudely interrupted by Lockhart whose stunned silence after Severus' previous comment, had clearly disappeared.

"I could always try the spell..."

Minerva took a deep breath and held it, as her dislike towards Gilderoy Lockhart reached monumentous heights. Even now, when something so serious had happened, he could not help himself from trying to be the centre of attention.

"I believe, Gilderoy, that we will cope well enough with Pomona and Severus' potion," continued Dumbledore, smoothly cutting Lockhart off. "However, Argus here has had quite a shock this evening and could do with an early night. If you are still-"

"Right-O, Albus, say no more," Lockhart said loudly, bounding to his feet. "I will accompany this good man back to his quarters," he added, patting Argus heavily on the shoulders.

Dumbledore considered Lockhart for a second. "Thank you, Gilderoy," he said finally, before turning to Argus who was blowing his nose noisily. "Argus, Mrs Norris will receive the best care until we manage to reverse her condition," he promised, "I will leave her in the excellent hands of Madame Pomfrey while we wait for the potion to be made. In the meantime, Gilderoy here will walk you back to your quarters and you will be excused from your duties until you feel better enough to return."

Argus got up and roughly wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Headmaster," he said gruffly - probably the first and last time he would ever thank Albus.

Albus smiled kindly and Argus then followed Lockhart, who had been waiting in the doorway, out of the room. Once they had left, Albus's smile disappeared and his features darkened.

"I do not like this, Minerva," he said quietly. "I do not like this at all."

Minerva's eyes rested on the cat again and she felt herself become a little nauseous. "Do you think it is true?" she asked.

"No student could have cast a spell powerful enough to petrify Mrs Norris," he replied solemnly. "Even wizards like you and I would find it difficult."

Minerva gave an almost imperceptible nod. When she and Albus had looked at the cat before it was clear to both of them that no student could have done such a complex piece of magic - much less three Second Years. However, when considering the events of the previous year with Quirrell, Minerva's mind had automatically jumped to the conclusion that perhaps a member of staff was responsible for Mrs Norris' current predicament. Clearly Albus had considered that option too however, it did not seem that that possible alternative had persuaded him.

"Then," she began, "if it is true, who or what could have done such a thing?"

"I do not know," he answered softly. "Or rather, I do not understand it."

She raised her eyebrows waiting for something more, but it never came. Dumbledore suddenly straightened and picked up the stiffened cat.

"I will need to speak to Hagrid."

"Hagrid?" she repeated.

"Yes, Hagrid," he replied without elaborating.

Minerva frowned but nodded all the same. "Would you like me to get him now?" she asked uncertainly.

"I believe a meeting tomorrow morning will suffice," he answered. "Mrs Norris must be brought to Madame Pomfrey this evening."

"A staff meeting should be organised as well, Albus," she told him, to which he nodded in agreement.

"I think that would be best."

Minerva followed him out of the room and into the corridor. She gave a small shudder as her mind wandered to what could have happened to Mrs Norris. Then, if it was possible to attack an animal with such ease, how safe were the students and the staff in the castle now?

As her thoughts began to run away from her, Minerva shook herself and tried to return to a more pragmatic and practical mindset. After all, she would be no use to anyone if she let worry get the best of her.

"Is there anything else I can do in the meantime, Albus?"

Dumbledore appeared to think for a moment as he looked at the darkened corridor stretching out in front of them. Finally, he turned to her wearing a grave expression that did nothing to reassure her.

"Remain alert, Minerva," he said seriously. "There are things at work here that are far more complicated than they seem."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "I cannot discuss this now, my dear, but we will talk about this soon. For now, I must get Mrs Norris to the Hospital Wing."

Minerva nodded and it was clear based on Dumbledore's expression that that was what he had been hoping for. He bowed his head respectfully in silent thanks before then striding away to the Hospital Wing with Mrs Norris in his arms. Minerva meanwhile stalled for a moment outside Lockhart's office, before making her way to the Gryffindor Tower to check on her students.


	45. Chamber of Secrets 1992

Sunday special! I'm going to be really busy this week so thought I'd post today rather than wait until Wednesday and then forget. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter (a bit of research went behind it to help find causes of petrification). Read and review if you can :)

* * *

Despite Dumbledore's assurance that all would be explained, now several days following the incident, he still had not yet spoken to Minerva about his theories. The only thing that was stopping her from marching up to his office right now was down to the simple fact that he was currently away meeting an expert who could possibly shed some light on the matter. Of course, he had not shared what type of expert - for Albus Dumbledore this would be much too revealing. However, his much-darkened mood combined with Mrs Norris' strange symptoms made Minerva more and more certain that perhaps the legend of the Chamber of Secrets was true, and that a beast did lie within these stone walls.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened_

_Enemies of the heir beware_

Minerva felt a shiver run down her back as her mind was again brought back to those words written on the walls. She felt a deep sense of dread settle in the pit of her stomach and for the second time that evening, her eyes drifted away from her marking and towards the window of her office overseeing the Quidditch Pitch. Not that she could see much, mind. The sun set now at 5 o'clock in the afternoon so, at 9 o'clock, the time that it was at this point, the hope of seeing anything at all was beyond slim.

This meant Minerva's mind began to wander until her thoughts settled on a particular memory she had of her first year at Hogwarts. She could not have been older than 11 at that point, sitting in a circle with three other girls from her dormitory. She remembered they had been eating Halloween chocolates as they listened to Lisa Martin's spooky story about an underground chamber holding a dangerous beast. Although the Chamber of Secrets had opened a few years before the four girls had started at Hogwarts, two of them had siblings who had been in their third and fourth years when it had supposedly opened.

Minerva remembered worrying about this story for days afterwards until Augusta had told quite sensibly that it was most likely a story made up by Slytherins to scare half-bloods or muggleborns. Augusta had been adamant that the attacks that had taken place during that period must have been random or tragic accidents. Seeing as pureblood mania was still high at the time and that a school full of underaged witches and wizards grouped together was bound to attract accidents, Augusta's explanation was not an implausible one. In fact, it was one that many found to be more attractive. Even many older students in their fifth, sixth, or seventh years who had been at school in 1943 were not keen on believing that an ancient monster had found its way into the school and attacked students. It was much easier to believe the alternative, even if it was still less than agreeable.

A gentle knock on her door pulled Minerva's mind back to the present. She looked away from the window and shuffled some papers as she tried to push thoughts of her school years out of her mind.

"Come in."

Pomona poked her head around the door. "Evening dear," she said, opening the door a little wider.

She sounded tired Minerva noticed. Likely due to the combination of teaching, marking, caring for the mandrakes as well as all of her other plants, worrying about her daughter, and taking the time to go back home every evening to see her husband before then waking up in the early hours to make it to school on time.

It was a wonder she did this every day and still managed to smile and take care of her Hufflepuffs without complaint - it was one of the many reasons why Minerva respected her entirely.

"On your way home?" Minerva asked, spotting the coat her friend was wearing and her packed handbag.

"Just about to. Albert will be wondering what I'm up to." Pomona smiled, though tiredly, and secured the pile of paperwork she was holding, under her arm. "I just wanted to let you know that I bumped into Albus on my way down, he should be in his office by now. I know you wanted to speak with him."

Minerva half rose from her chair, hesitant between packing her things and going to speak to Albus, or leaving it for another day. "Was it just now that you saw him?" she asked.

"It could only have been about five minutes ago," Pomona said. "But he did seem tired. It's possible he might have already gone to bed."

Minerva shook her head and got up, her mind set.

"Albus doesn't sleep," she said firmly which was, in fact, the truth - he was always up and about at the most ungodly hours. Even now it still baffled her at how little sleep he needed to function. "I've theorised it has a lot to do with the amount of sugar he consumes during the day."

Pomona laughed. "That would not surprise me in the least," she said, as Minerva came out of her office and locked the door. When she had finished Pomona leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, dear. And try not to badger the poor man too much."

"I will be very gentle," she promised, making Pomona chuckle. "Have a safe trip home."

Pomona nodded and waved as she began to walk away. Minerva in the meantime walking briskly in the other direction towards the Headmaster's office. She arrived quickly and had already knocked gently on the door less than 5 minutes since she had left her office.

"Enter. Ah, Minerva," Dumbledore said, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "I thought you might come."

"Am I that predictable?" she asked lightly, as he gestured for her to take a seat.

He smiled. "I am merely aware that news happens to travel fast in this school," he explained. "How can I help you, my dear?"

"I think you can guess how, Albus," Minerva told him, giving him a pointed look over her spectacles as she sat down. "You told me you had some ideas about the writing on the wall, and Mrs Norris. I was hoping you could share with me what those are?"

He nodded and Minerva watched him silently as he clasped his hands on his desk. He interlocked his long slender fingers together as he usually did when he was about to impart with an important piece of knowledge; a habit Minerva had picked up on over the many years that they had known each other.

"I do have a few theories but none are definitive yet."

"I think any sort of lead is better than none."

"Quite right," he agreed, pausing slightly after as though trying to deduce where to start or rather how much to say. "My dear, do you know much about the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked finally. "Particularly the events of 1943."

Minerva swallowed and shifted her position in her chair. "In part," she said. "I know that it was opened supposedly about 50 years ago."

Dumbledore nodded for her to continue.

"And that many students were attacked including one girl who_—_who died."

Dumbledore nodded again, his bearded chin now resting on the tips of his fingers.

"That is all I know for certain," she finished. "I did hear rumours that the culprit was caught and the beast taken care of," she added. "But evidently that was not the whole truth."

"No, I am afraid it was not," Albus said, with a sigh. "Following the death of the student you mentioned, Miss Warren, another student in the possession of a beast of some sorts, was_—_caught, shall we say. Rather than investigate further and risk admitting that there was perhaps another explanation for these events, the Ministry intervened and ordered that that student be expelled."

He paused and Minerva watched him carefully.

"Are you suggesting that student who was expelled was innocent?" she asked quietly, to which Dumbledore nodded. "Who was this student?"

"It was Hagrid."

Minerva widened her eyes and her head moved back an inch. "Sorry_—_Hagrid?" she repeated, stunned. Then, slowly, her shock began to turn to anger as she realised what this meant. "So someone..." she started, the heat rising in her cheeks, "Hagrid would never hurt a fly. No one who's met him would think otherwise."

"I quite agree, Minerva," Dumbledore nodded tiredly, pushing his spectacles up his nose. "But I am afraid the Ministry did not take the time to listen," he said. "There was pressure on them to act and act they did. Even if it meant overlooking certain details."

"Very many details," Minerva said hotly, before taking a deep breath and trying to control her emotions. "Who do you believe it was who framed him, then?"

"Tom Riddle, a fifth-year at the time, was the one who blamed Hagrid."

"Tom Riddle as in..."

"Voldemort," finished Dumbledore with a nod.

Minerva blanched and her hand rose to her mouth. "You cannot be serious, Albus," she said, knowing full well that he was.

"I am, my dear," he said. "Though I would much prefer it were untrue. Voldemort presumably learned of his connection to Salazar Slytherin and used this knowledge to locate and gain control of the Chamber of Secrets, including the monster."

"And he blamed Hagrid because_—_because," Minerva didn't even have to finish what she was going to say; it was known that being a half-giant was no quality when it came to being judged by the Ministry, however unfair and unjust that was. The mere fact that Hagrid had lost out on his education merely because of his heritage made Minerva's blood boil.

"So, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named opened the Chamber 50 years ago?" she clarified, and Dumbledore nodded. "But then who has opened it now?"

"I believe Voldemort again, Minerva," Dumbledore replied, causing Minerva to frown. "He has no descendants or relatives alive or well enough to be here."

"But _he_ cannot be here, can he? Surely not," she said, the faintest trace of a pleading note in her voice.

"I do not think he is here in the same form as last year," Albus said, "which is perhaps all the more concerning."

Minerva let out a shuddering breath and placed her fingers on her temples for a moment. "What do we do, then?" she asked finally, folding her hands back across her lap. "There aren't many ways to petrify an animal like that; three if I remember correctly - one spell and two beasts."

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "Which is why I went to speak to Newt Scamander, an old friend of mine, about the potential identity of the supposed fantastic beast."

"What did he say?" she asked apprehensively.

"He believes we may be looking at a Gorgon," Albus said, "or...at a Basilisk."

Minerva closed her eyes and took a long deep breath through her nose. The worst part of it was that it made complete sense; Salazar Slytherin spoke Parseltongue, the Slytherin house emblem was a snake so the beast could only be, "A Basilisk," she repeated quietly.

"Or the statue curse," added Dumbledore.

Minerva opened her eyes. "I'm quite sure Mrs Norris was not under the statue curse. And Gorgons are a myth, Albus. There is hardly any evidence pointing towards their existence."

"It would not be wise to rule out all possibilities before being certain, Minerva," he told her seriously. "Newt has agreed to look at Mrs Norris as soon as he is able to. I believe all that we can do, in the meantime, is find ways to ensure the safety of staff and students in the castle. We must proceed with great care."

"I realise that," she said, wanting desperately to put her head in her hands. Instead, however, she resisted the impulse and stood up. "I will do some research," she said. "But I don't recall there being an abundance of ways to dispose of a Basilisk or a Gorgon. And with no ideas regarding how You-Know-Who might be doing this, Albus," she added, making him look back up at her. "we might have to send the students home_—_for their safety."

He nodded and they stood in silence for a few minutes until Minerva finally sighed and straightened her robes.

"It's late," she said, "I believe we will be more productive tomorrow after we have had time to think things over. I will come and speak with you in the morning, Albus."

"Goodnight, my dear."

Barely five minutes later and Minerva was back in her rooms. However, as she pulled on her nightdress and slipped into bed she found that sleep escaped her entirely. By the next morning, she had only managed 2 hours of rest which did no favours to her now increased tired and gloomy mood.


End file.
